Physical Evidence
by BlessedBabe
Summary: When Steph ends up in a coma and Ranger is arrested for putting her there, will Steph remember her love for Ranger when she wakes up? Will she try to prove him innocent or let the physical evidence speak for itself? NOT CUPCAKE FRIENDLY. Babe HEA!
1. Prologue

**Physical Evidence**

NOT CUPCAKE FRIENDLY. Angst. Sexual situations. Adult Language. Babe HEA!

Not mine. No profit. Belong to JE.

Thanks to my fabulous beta, Jacqueline!

**Prologue**

"Ricardo Manoso, you are being charged with sexual assault in the second degree. How do you plea?" Judge Antonio Dicce bellowed.

"Not guilty, Your Honor." Ranger replied.

"Judge, Mr. Manoso is a dangerous man. He is a highly trained government soldier and given his resources and the fact that he has a private plane, the state requests that he be held without bond until trial." Prosecutor Nicholas Reed spoke up.

"Your Honor, Mr. Manoso has strong ties to the community. He owns a thriving security company and has relatives in the area. He is an upstanding citizen and has been a consultant for the Trenton Police Department for years. He has helped put most of the criminals in custody behind bars. He is not a flight risk." Trent Carver, RangeMan's top-notch defense attorney, jumped in.

"Due to Mr. Manoso's ownership of a private plane and possession of sufficient resources to disappear, he will be held without bond until trial. Court dismissed." Judge Dicce banged his gavel.

Ranger lowered his head in resignation. His lawyer placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Carlos. It seems Sergeant Morelli is gunning for you and he is pressuring the district attorney's office to ensure that you don't get released." Trent explained.

"I know. I didn't expect to be released. Morelli has convinced everyone that I'm some kind of monster. Anyone who knows me knows that I wouldn't hurt a hair on Stephanie's head. When she wakes up, all of the charges will be dropped. I just hope she is alright." Ranger responded." I don't know what happened when she went to get her things from Morelli's house, but he hurt her and somehow framed me for it." Ranger hissed. _Please come back to me, Babe. You have to wake up and be alright._

"I'll try to prevent you from being put into general population, but don't be surprised if it does happen." He warned.

"I can handle myself, Trent. Just make sure that my men get visitation and that I'm kept up-to-date on Steph's condition. She should have woken up by now." Ranger directed.

"Will do, Carlos. I'll be in touch. Hang in there." At that, Trent shut his brief case and departed the court room. The bailiff, Clyde Johnson, came over to escort me back, placing the cuffs on my wrists and leading me through the side door. Clyde is one of my contract guys when RangeMan needs extra men.

"Sorry, Ranger. If it's any consolation, I know you didn't do this. My money's on Morelli putting Steph in the hospital." Clyde spoke quietly. "I hear that Bombshell has a head injury."

"She'll be okay. She has to be." Ranger replied. "I appreciate the vote of confidence."

"Even the cops know you didn't do this. Morelli is the only one who believes it. How did he make sergeant anyway?" Clyde asked incredulously.

"I don't know. And he's conveniently the only one who was there before Steph landed in the hospital unconscious." Ranger growled. "He may have been the one to hurt her, but I was the catalyst that put her in his path that night."

"You can't blame yourself. You're not responsible." Clyde insisted.

"Yet, I'm the one in hand cuffs on my way to jail right now." Ranger grumbled. _If I'd controlled myself, Steph wouldn't be in the hospital. I forced her to make a choice and when she chose me, Morelli chose to change all of our lives. _


	2. Chapter 1

**Physical Evidence**

NOT CUPCAKE FRIENDLY. Angst. Sexual situations. Adult Language. Babe HEA!

Not mine. No profit. Belong to JE.

Special thanks to Jacqueline, my fabulous Beta!

**Chapter 1 February 17, 2010 (3 months before the Prologue)**

"Is it true? You have another stalker?" Joe accused with his hands on his hips.

"I think so."

"Christ! How can you be okay about that? It's just another day in the life of Stephanie Plum. Stalkers, thugs and rolling in garbage! Your day is complete!" Joe fumed.

"Knock it off, Joe! It's not my fault that I attract crazies. And who exactly are you calling thugs?"

"You know who! If you didn't run around with Ranger's goons, maybe you wouldn't always have a target on your back." Joe threw his hands in the air. "Youre either going to be with me or continue to kid yourself into thinking youre a bounty hunter! Which is it, Cupcake? Because I'm done with worrying and stressing and drinking Maalox by the bottle! I want to be with someone who has a normal job and comes home in the condition she left that morning." Joe continued to yell.

"JOE! SHUT UP!" Stephanie shouted. "I've heard enough!"

Joe quieted down and glared at her.

"I'm listening, Steph. Which is it?" He insisted.

"If you're going to make me choose, then I choose kidding myself! I'll have you know that my capture rate is one of the highest in the state of New Jersey. I always get my man! You may not approve of my methods, but you've never offered any pointers to improve my apprehension techniques! You've never even considered helping me!" Stephanie ranted.

"Why should I help you make a fool of yourself?" Joe sneered.

"Because you're the one dating a fool, so what does that make you, Mr. Super Cop?" Steph channeled Lula.

"So youre picking your job over us?" He asked incredulously. "You're throwing away what we have to roll in garbage?"

"What exactly do we have? You're always working! You're always sneaking off in the middle of the night! All we do is eat pizza and have sex! Valentine's Day was 3 days ago! Did you bother to buy me a special gift, some flowers or a card with a love poem? What kind of relationship is that? You don't talk to me; you don't take me out; you don't even kiss me anymore before you want sex! You take what you want and you give me nothing in return!" Steph shook with fury as she finally told him the truth about their relationship.

"How can you say that? I give you nothing? Do you know how many women would kill to be living in my house?" Joe arrogantly asked.

"No! I don't know how many and I don't give a shit! You can move them all in for all I care! Let them deal with your criticism and selfishness! Let them listen to your ultimatums! The boys can miss _them_ while you are undercover in some hotel with Terri Gilman! I'm done with you!" Steph hissed. "Don't call me! Don't approach me! Don't stop by!" Steph gathered her things and headed for the door.

Joe grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him. His eyes glittered with anger and his face flushed with fury.

"You run to Manoso and I promise you that you'll regret it!" Joe shook her. "Do you understand? You belong to me!"

"I belong to no one! I'm a person and in case you forgot, this is a free country and I can run to whomever I choose! Ranger's my friend, which you are not! Now let me go!" Steph spit at him.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Joe spoke in a deadly voice in her ear before releasing her.

"Who are you? You sure as hell aren't the Joe that I know." Steph whispered and then walked out the door.

"Cupcake?" Joe called after she reached her car. Stephanie turned around. "When you change your mind, Ill be waiting. I _do_ love you."

"You don't love me. If you did, you would support me." Steph blinked back tears.

"I _can _support you. You don't have to work. I make enough for both of us. I'm up for sergeant and I have a good shot at getting the promotion."

"Wow. You just don't get it, do you?" She sniffed. "I meant professionally, emotionally. I meant support me and my choices. You should know by now that I don't care about financial support." Steph shook her head in disbelief. "You don't know me at all, Joe. I guess I don't know you anymore...maybe I never did. Thanks for helping me see the truth about our relationship. Ill come back for my stuff later. Good bye."

Steph jumped into her car and drove to McDonald's. She craved the feeling of someone's arms around her, but a Big Mac and fries was the next best thing. Comfort food would have to do.


	3. Chapter 2

**Physical Evidence**

NOT CUPCAKE FRIENDLY. Angst. Sexual situations. Adult Language. Babe HEA!

Not mine. No profit. Belong to JE.

**Chapter 2 – March 18, 2010**

"Thank God it's over." Steph whispered as she clung to Ranger. "I thought this was it." Her weeping started silently and then turned into racking sobs.

"Shhh. I've got you, Babe. You're okay. I'm not gonna let anything happen to you." Ranger consoled her.

"Is he dead?" She asked quietly.

"Yes." Ranger assured her. "He's not going to hurt you anymore."

"Who is he?" Steph inquired.

"He's just a two-bit thief. He's been in and out of jail practically from birth." Ranger answered.

"What did I do to cause him to come after me?"

"You did nothing to provoke this, Babe. You know from experience, stalkers don't have to be provoked to become fixated on you." Ranger reminded her.

"When did he start stalking me?" She shivered at the thought.

"From what we can tell from his apartment, he has been watching you for months. There are pictures from every aspect of your daily life." Her eyes widened in shock.

"Where did he know me from, Ranger?"

"We're betting that he was hired by someone to watch you and he became fixated on you. I don't think whoever hired him anticipated him attacking you and attempting to kidnap you."

"How do you know that for sure?" She asked.

"Because the pictures started as informational…those a private investigator might capture. They turned into much more than that. He's been in your apartment…while you were sleeping." Ranger tightened his hold on her. _He's lucky he's already dead._

"How long has he been waiting to grab me?" Her voice quivered.

"As I said, Babe, he's been watching you for months. His fixation has escalated recently. We found some of your belongings at his place. It looks like he was slowly moving your things to his apartment. He didn't plan on leaving town with you. We think he was planning to keep you in his apartment." Ranger moved one hand to cup Steph's face. "It's over, Babe. We foiled his plan. Thank God Lester was with you today." Ranger kissed her softly on the lips and then turned her toward his car. "Let's get you home."

"I don't want to be alone." She said looking at him with pleading eyes.

"I don't intend to leave you alone tonight. I'm staying with you." Ranger helped her into the car.

"What I mean is that I don't want to go back to _my_ apartment. I can't be there right now. I want to feel safe." She wrapped her arms around herself.

"Where do you feel safe?" He whispered.

"Haywood." She admitted. Ranger nodded and shut her door. He hurried around to the driver's side with a smile in his heart. _She feels safe in my building. I wonder if it's the security of the building or the security of my arms._

When Ranger pulled into the garage, he took Steph's hand and kissed it.

"Do you want to stay on the fourth floor tonight or do you want to stay with me?" He invited.

Stephanie squeezed his hand and smiled. "With you, please. _You_ make me feel safe, not this building." _I love you. I want to be with you. Don't you know what's in my heart?_

"Good to know." _I make her feel safe, not my building. How do I get her to stay indefinitely? _"Are you ready to tell me what happened tonight?"

"Yes." Ranger exited the car and then helped Steph out of her side. He wrapped his arm around her waist and led her to the elevator. "I just received the file on Andrew Taylor yesterday. I did the standard search and found his address. After scoping out his neighborhood and taking note of his car, I decided to wait until today to go after him. He didn't seem to be hiding so I went after Francine Cleer first. She was avoiding me and I had the inside track to catch her at work."

"What happened this morning?" Ranger asked. The elevator reached the seventh floor and Ranger guided her to his apartment door.

"When I woke up, I made coffee and went to borrow the neighbor's newspaper. I found a gift on my doorstep. It was wrapped in magazine pages and so I thought it was from Morelli."

"Why would that make you think of Morelli?" Ranger asked gesturing for Steph to enter the apartment first. He closed the door after them and set his keys on the side table.

"If I don't buy the wrapping paper and wrap it for him, then he'll wrap a present in newspaper or in old magazine pages. He's too cheap and thoughtless to buy actual gift wrap and make something special." She rolled her eyes as she kicked off her shoes. "So, when I saw the package, I thought it was from him."

"Did you open it?" He called over his shoulder. He went to the kitchen and grabbed two Coronas, handing one to Steph.

"Thanks." She accepted and then took a sip. "No. I didn't care what it was. I was pissed that he would leave me a gift when I told him not to stop by or call me anymore. I put it in my purse and came to RangeMan to run a few searches."

"So how did you end up going after Taylor?" Ranger raised one eyebrow. He moved to the living room and sat down on the couch, pulling Steph with him. They sat side by side, thighs touching, drinking their beers.

"Lester came by my cubicle to see if I wanted to have lunch with him. So, we went to Shorty's. Then on the way back, I asked him if we could swing by Taylor's house to see if his car was there. When it was, Lester insisted on going with me." Steph explained.

"So, did you ever open the gift from this morning?" Ranger asked.

"No, but Lester did. He asked me about my break-up with Joe. I told him about the gift left at my door and he opened it for me." Steph described.

"What was it, Steph?" Ranger tensed.

"A picture." She admitted quietly. "Of you and me."

"Explain." He ordered.

"I'll do better than that. I'll show you." Steph stood and retrieved her purse. She pulled the picture in question out and handed it to Ranger. It was an intimate photo of the two of them in the parking lot of her building. Ranger's lower body trapped Stephanie against the car as his mouth devoured hers. Her hands were fisted in his shirt and he had one hand tangled in her hair and the other tightly wrapped around her back.

Ranger stood abruptly and opened his phone. "Santos, tell me that you ran the paper from Steph's little gift for prints!" Ranger commanded.

"I did. Taylor's prints were all over the wrapping as well as the picture. You two look hot together, Boss! You kiss everyone like that? Or is Bombshell the exception?" Lester baited him.

Ranger shut his phone roughly and paced between the living room and kitchen. "Something about this feels off." He confessed. "I don't like it. I don't mean to scare you, Babe, but there is no way that Taylor took this picture."

"What are you saying?" Steph pushed.

"Someone like Taylor couldn't have gotten close enough to take this picture without me knowing it." Ranger explained. "I may have been lost in that kiss, but I wasn't oblivious to the environment around me. I would have felt eyes on us."

"You got lost in that kiss?" Steph asked quietly. Ranger walked back over to the couch and sat on the coffee table facing Steph. He reached up and lightly ran his thumb over her bottom lip.

"Sometimes all I can think about is your mouth when I look at you. I know what that mouth can do and so, yes, I get lost in kissing you. You test my control every time you look at me with those eyes." He finished quietly staring intensely into Steph's eyes. Steph licked her lips slowly and that's all it took for Ranger to press his lips to hers. The kiss quickly heated up and both of them moaned against the other's lips. Ranger pulled Steph off of the couch and onto his lap, causing her to straddle him but never breaking the kiss.

"I **love** your mouth, too. The way you kiss me turns my insides to jelly." Steph mumbled against his mouth as she ground her hips against his erection. "I'm just glad I'm not the only one who gets lost in our kisses." She groaned as he jerked his hips up against hers. Just when Ranger stood up, wrapping Steph's legs around his hips, to continue what they started in the bedroom, Ranger's phone rang. He rested his forehead against Steph's as he answered.

"Yo. Meet me in the garage in ten." Ranger closed his phone and exhaled loudly. "Babe." He gently sat her down on the couch and kneeled in front of her. "I have to go. We have a takedown. Rest and call Ella if you need food. I'll see you when I get back." He kissed her on the forehead and left.

"Damn." She sighed. _What I wouldn't give to continue that later. Knowing Ranger, he'll act like it never happened. _Steph looked around for the picture of the two of them and realized that Ranger must have taken it with him. She grinned. _Interesting._


	4. Chapter 3

**Physical Evidence**

NOT CUPCAKE FRIENDLY. Angst. Sexual situations. Adult Language. Babe HEA!

Not mine. No profit. Belong to JE.

**Chapter 3 – April 19, 2010 – 11 am**

Stephanie pulled up to the Bond's office and smiled after spotting Ranger's Cayenne across the street. Interaction between them lately was playful and the sexual tension was at an all time high, but Ranger never acted on it after that day in his apartment. In fact, he hadn't even kissed her since then, much to her disappointment.

During the past several weeks, they had figured out that Andrew Taylor intentionally missed his court date so that Steph would have to pick him up. He had planned to pull Steph into his apartment and keep her prisoner there when she came for him. If Lester hadn't insisted on going with her, Taylor's plan might have worked. Instead, when he yanked Steph inside, he came face to face with Lester who had him prone, nose pressed to the carpet, before Taylor could grunt. Steph cuffed him and when Lester pulled him to his feet, they noticed the bizarre shrine to her on one wall of the apartment. It spooked her so much that she spent the next two nights at Ranger's apartment. Unfortunately, Ranger had take downs both nights and never came to bed. She went back to her apartment after that.

Steph wondered if Ranger's absence from the bed was due to choice or circumstance. Regardless, her hormones were standing at attention at the thought of seeing him this morning. Once she and Morelli entered into another off phase eight weeks ago, her bed entered a vacant phase as well. Steph waited anxiously on several occasions hoping that Ranger might make a late night visit, but so far his promise to take Morelli's place has been just as empty as her bed.

Climbing out of her latest rust bucket, Stephanie made her way into the office with donuts in hand. She was wearing a comfortable, halter-style sundress in a shade of pale blue with a jean jacket over it. With only one foot inside the office, she watched Lula snatch the donuts out of her hands, grabbing a Boston crème out of the box.

"Good morning to you, too!" Stephanie snorted. "Good thing my hand wasn't attached to that donut."

"Ain't that the truth! I woulda snatched it plum off your arm." She cackled. "Did you see what I did there? _Snatched it _plum_ off your arm_. Get it? Your name's Plum?" She laughed some more. "You have no sense of humor this morning."

"I have a sense of humor. I laugh when something is funny!" Steph shot back. "Good morning, Connie! Any files for me?"

"Nope. Sorry, Steph. It's been really slow. Maybe check back later this afternoon."

Steph took a seat on the couch and grabbed a donut from the box before Lula ate every last one.

"You actin' like I'm gonna eat 'em all." Lula accused.

"Seriously? You're going to act like you haven't before?" Steph responded.

"Well, it jus' so happens, I ain't that hungry today, Ms. Thang! What's gotten into you lately?"

"Nothing! That's the problem." Steph mumbled. "I need someone to…"

"Babe." The sound of Ranger's voice caused Steph to jump. "Can I talk to you outside?" He appeared like smoke from Vinnie's office.

"Something I can help you with, Ranger?" Steph asked. Ranger reached down and grabbed her hand, pulling her to her feet and into his arms. He leaned closely to her ear.

"I don't want to get_ into it_ here." Ranger answered huskily. "Outside."

By the time Steph recovered from the full body rush, she heard the bell over the door signaling Ranger's exit. She glanced up at Connie and then Lula, who were both fanning themselves.

"Later!" Steph called and quickly retreated. As she rounded the corner of the alley, where she assumed Ranger was hiding, she was jerked off her feet and pressed against the brick wall.

"What do you think you're doing? Walking around like that?" Ranger inquired.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Steph whimpered. His body pinned her to the wall and his muscular thigh nestled between her legs, effectively keeping her on her toes.

"Do you know how dangerous it is to walk around in front of a man like me in a thin, cotton sundress?" He whispered against her neck as he licked and nipped it gently. "Do you know what I want to do to you right now?"

"Don't talk about it. Be about it." Steph snapped. "What are you waiting for…an engraved invitation? Morelli has been out of the picture for two months now!"

"What are you saying? Be very careful with your next words, Babe."

"Do you know how dangerous it is to walk around in front of a woman in my condition looking as sexy as you do?" Steph teased as she placed her hands on his chest and gently grazed her nails back and forth over his nipples through his shirt.

"What is your condition?" Ranger rasped.

"Sexually frustrated, wet and ready." She murmured softly and then wrapped her arms around his shoulders, laced her fingers together on the back of his neck and attacked his mouth hungrily. He growled low in his chest and kissed her back roughly. When he finally pulled back and rested his forehead against hers, his breathing was labored. He brought his hands up and cupped both sides of her face. He took her mouth again, slanting it against his, sucking on her tongue and capturing her bottom lip in his teeth. Raising his leg higher, he lifted her feet completely off of the ground as he ground his thigh against her mound. She moved her hips against him. "I can't get you out of my mind, Ranger. Every time I close my eyes, I remember the way you feel inside me. When are you going to make good on your promise and fill my empty bed?"

Ranger slid her jean jacket off her shoulders and down her arms, letting it fall to the ground. He reached up and untied the halter, peeling the dress down her body to her waist, exposing her naked breasts. He palmed one of her round globes and sucked a hard nipple into his mouth. Steph moaned loudly and leaned her head back against the brick.

"Fuck! I have no control around you anymore." Ranger heaved a sigh. Steph kissed him again and this time she wrapped her long legs around his tight ass and slid her arms around his lower back and underneath his shirt. Ranger groaned at the warm contact of her hands and slipped his hand under her dress to tease her clit through her lace panties. Steph whimpered as her hips jerked against him involuntarily. "Babe, let's go to the SUV. We're too exposed out here. Anyone could walk by or cut down this alley."

"No! Now! Please, Ranger. I've waited long enough. The thought of someone seeing us doesn't bother me right now. What's bothering me is that I still don't feel you inside me." Steph nipped at his ear and then licked a trail down his neck, kissing and nibbling along the way. When she reached the tendon at the juncture of his neck and shoulder, she bit down hard, sucked the skin into her mouth and then licked it gently. She whispered fervently. "Make me yours, Carlos!"

Ranger hissed at the assault on his neck and his control snapped at the sound of his name on her lips. He ripped Steph's panties off and gripped her hips tightly in his hands as he plunged himself inside her.

"Yes! Oh, fuck!" Steph cried as he filled her to capacity. He hesitated for a moment to revel in the feel of their intimate connection before he started thrusting rigorously in and out of her. She moaned and cried out from the pain of the brick wall scraping her back and the pleasure of his onslaught as she scratched her nails down his back. Kissing her feverishly, he swallowed her cries with his mouth.

"I love you, Babe. I love you." He mumbled against her lips. "You feel so fucking good!" He clutched her right hip forcefully as his other hand reached up and wrapped around her throat to hold her head still so he could look into her eyes. "You are mine now! Do you hear me? No going back, Stephanie." He ordered as he thrust powerfully several more times before releasing into her. "I won't stand for anymore on/off phases with Morelli. From this moment on, you are with me. Do you understand?"

"I love you." Steph whimpered. "I promise! I love you! I'm yours. No going back, Ranger. No going back." They kissed each other again, this time pouring all of the love they felt for each other into it, slowing down the intensity and turning it into something sweet and tender. Ranger wrapped his arms around her and turned her around so he could lean against the wall, her feet still wrapped around him and he still inside her. When their lips parted, they held tightly to each other, with Steph burying her face in Ranger's neck.


	5. Chapter 4

**Physical Evidence**

NOT CUPCAKE FRIENDLY. Angst. Sexual situations. Adult Language. Babe HEA!

Not mine. No profit. Belong to JE.

**Chapter 4 – April 19, 2010 – 11:30 am**

Ranger pulled out of Stephanie and she let her legs drop down to the ground, pulling her dress down to cover herself. Ranger helped her get the halter of her dress back in place before fixing his own clothes. She looked up into his eyes, checking to see if she would be met with that blank mask of his. What she saw stunned her. His eyes were soft and his face was open with a soft smile.

"Babe?" He questioned. "What are you thinking?"

"I…I was checking for your blank face, but…"

"After what just happened between us, Stephanie, I'm not going to hide from you anymore." Ranger whispered as he pulled her into his arms. "You told me that you loved me. Did you mean that?"

"Of course I did!" She exclaimed. "You know…."

Ranger captured her mouth with his and whatever she was going to say was forgotten. She wrapped her arms around his neck, fisted her hands in his hair and melted into him.

"I love you, too. That means you stop running from me and I stop pushing you away. Deal?" He tightened his hold on her. _Please say yes. Say you want us to be together._

"Deal." She sniffled as a tear ran down her face. Ranger reached up and wiped the tear away.

"What is it, Babe? Why the tears?" He asked.

"I'm scared." She choked out. "I've never had so much to lose before." She looked up into his eyes. "Just so we're clear…you and I are together now…in a relationship…no holding back, right?"

"That's right, Babe." Ranger chuckled. "You know I'm a man of my word." Stephanie laughed joyfully, peppering kisses all over Ranger's face.

"I have so much to do!" She said excitedly. "I have to go to Morelli's and get all of my stuff out of there. I've been putting it off because I didn't want to deal with him, but it's time. Then I have to go to the mall because I have some serious shopping to do at Victoria's Secret. If you plan on ripping my panties off of me every time we're together, I need to make sure I have a ready supply."

"Why don't I come with you?" He suggested. "I can help you get your stuff out of Morelli's and then you can model some sexy lingerie for me and I'll buy out the store for you."

Stephanie giggled. "I don't think it's a good idea for you to come to Morelli's with me, but I'll come back for you on my way to the mall. How about that?" She compromised.

"Sounds like a plan." Ranger agreed as he walked her out of the alley and to her car. "Call me if you have any problems with Morelli."

"I won't need any help, Ranger. It's Joe." Steph insisted.

"Don't be too sure about that. He's been a little _off_ lately. At the Andrew Taylor crime scene, he went a little crazy when he saw the shrine of you."

"And you didn't?" She snorted.

"Babe, I punched a door. He ripped the pictures off of the wall when it was evidence. He's been reprimanded and probably lost his chance to become _Sergeant_ Morelli. His career means everything to him and he went ballistic when he saw those photos." Ranger said incredulously.

"Okay, you have a point, but I don't think he would hurt me, Ranger. I'll see you when I'm through." She kissed him sweetly on the lips and opened her car door.

"Babe…" Ranger pulled her back to him and gave her a proper kiss goodbye. When he backed away, her eyes were glazed and her lips were still puckered. Ranger chuckled. "Hurry back to Haywood when you're done. I think we need to take a nap before going to the mall." He swatted her on the butt and took off for the Cayenne.

Stephanie managed to find her way to Morelli's house despite being in a daze after Ranger's kiss. Exiting the car, she slipped her jean jacket back on and then locked her car. She still had a key and let herself in since Joe's truck wasn't there. She found her clothes basket in the laundry room and started upstairs in the bathroom, collecting all of her bath products and miscellaneous feminine products. Making her way back out to the bedroom, she searched the closet for any of her clothes or shoes, threw it all in her basket and turned to leave the room. Something caught her eye and she turned back around. She peeked under the bed and found some camera equipment that she'd never seen before. _Interesting. I wonder why Joe has this. If it was TPD property, he wouldn't keep it at home. _She looked at it more closely and saw that it was a telephoto lens for a digital camera. _He must use this for surveillance._

She put everything back as she'd found it and headed downstairs to the kitchen with her stuff. She was taking Joe's key off of her key chain when she heard his truck pull into the driveway. She quickly did a sweep of his living room and kitchen to see if anything of hers was lying around. When she didn't see anything she set her basket on the kitchen chair andleaned against the counter to wait for him to enter through the back door.


	6. Chapter 5

**Physical Evidence**

NOT CUPCAKE FRIENDLY. Angst. Sexual situations. Adult Language. Babe HEA!

Not mine. No profit. Belong to JE.

**Chapter 5 – April 19, 2010 – 12 Noon**

Ranger drove back to Haywood on auto pilot. He smelled like Steph and he wished he could bottle the scent. When he woke up this morning, he never would have guessed that the day would turn into his dream come true. He cursed himself for losing control like that in an alley of all places. Although it was _their _alley, the spot he pulled her to whenever he wanted to talk to her alone without the prying eyes and supersonic ears of Connie and Lula, he still would have liked to begin their romantic relationship in a classier setting.

He pulled into Haywood and took the elevator to the fifth floor to check the status quo. All was quiet. Hal and Ram were at the monitors. Bobby and Lester were shooting the shit in the break room before heading out for a surveillance shift. Tank was in his office preparing for a meeting with potential clients. Since all was under control, Ranger planned to relax until Stephanie came back and then he intended to make love to her the proper way upstairs on the sheets she loved so much. After an afternoon of amorous caressing, he would accompany her to the mall to buy out Victoria's Secret. If he had his way from now on, he would be ripping panties off of her daily.

Ranger knew that he and Steph still had a lot to talk about now that they agreed to be together, but there would be no sending her back to Morelli…ever. Now that Stephanie was retrieving all of her belongings from Morelli's house, he knew that she had finally made the decision to end things with the cop for good.

Ranger kicked off his boots and lay down on his bed to wait for Stephanie to return. He wondered if she would go home first before coming back to Haywood or if she was as anxious to be with him again as he was to be with her. Thinking about all they had been through together, he made a promise to himself to open up to her. All of the money and cars and clothes he could shower her with meant nothing compared to information about his childhood, family and dreams for the future. He would do his best to shower her with his love and affection. _And lingerie. I can't forget the ready supply of lingerie._

Ranger felt unsettled, realizing how much time had passed since he left Steph at the Bond's office, and so he pulled up her trackers to see if she had gone home first. When the screen showed her vehicle tracker at Morelli's and her purse tracker on the move, he decided to call her cell phone. When it rang four times and then went to voicemail, he started to get anxious.

"Babe...where are you? I thought you were coming right back after Morelli's house. Call me, please." _I knew I should have gone to Morelli's with her. Why didn't I trust my gut instinct?_

Ranger decided to head down to the fifth floor and check in with the control room. Maybe Steph left a message with one of the guys. He shoved his boots back on and rode the elevator down. As soon as he entered the control room he knew something had happened. He could feel it.

"Report!" He barked at Ram and Hal as soon as he reached the monitors.

"All is quiet with our accounts, but…Stephanie was just rushed to the hospital from Morelli's house. We heard it on the scanner about ten minutes ago." Ram explained.

"Where's Tank?"

"He's heading to the client meeting he had scheduled." Hal replied.

"I'm heading to the hospital. Call me with any updates." Ranger rushed to the elevator and called Tank's cell phone on the way.

"Yo."

"Tank, reschedule the client meeting and meet me at the hospital." Ranger ordered as he exited the elevator and headed for his vehicle.

"Who's at the hospital?" Tank asked concerned.

"Stephanie. I shouldn't have let her go alone, Tank." Ranger's voice broke. "I don't know what he did to her, but she was taken from Morelli's house in an ambulance."

"Fuck! I'm on my way!" Tank disconnected.

Ranger peeled out of the garage and headed for the emergency room. He dialed Morelli's phone.

"Morelli."

"What did you do to Steph?" Ranger hissed.

"I think the better question is what did you do to her?" Morelli growled. "You'll be sorry you ever touched her!"

"What did you do, Morelli? Why is she at the hospital?" Ranger pushed.

"Steph came to me for help and I got her the help that she needed. That's all you need to know!" Morelli sneered and then hung up the phone.

Ranger made it to the hospital a few minutes later and immediately headed for the emergency room desk to check on Steph's status. Tank ran in moments later with a piece of paper for Ranger.

"POA?" Ranger asked and Tank nodded.

"Thanks. I wasn't even thinking about that." _Fuck! I need to keep it together. Now is not the time to let Steph down._

"What do you know?" Tank asked. _Steph has to be alright!_

"Nothing yet. Morelli wouldn't tell me squat and he insinuated that I'm the reason she's here." Ranger hissed.

"What the fuck? How does he figure that?" Tank asked.

"I don't know, but call Trent and have him get a restraining order drawn up. I don't have a good feeling about this and we may have to go through legal channels to bar Morelli from Steph."

"I'm on it." Tank said as he pulled out his phone. _Morelli is a fool if he thinks he can get away with hurting Steph._

Ranger approached the ER desk and the nurse behind the desk smiled flirtatiously.

"How can I help you?" She purred.

"I need to be apprised of Stephanie Plum's location and condition. I'm her medical power of attorney, Carlos Manoso." Ranger informed the dazed nurse. "I was told she was brought here by ambulance moments ago." The nurse tensed at his words and her eyes darted around trying to avoid Ranger's gaze.

"Manoso?" She finally squeaked out as she picked up her phone. "Just a moment." Ranger noticed her panicked expression and exchanged glances with Tank, who was speaking with Trent Carver, RangeMan's attorney.

"Trent, bring all of the necessary paper work to the hospital now. I think we're about to get stone walled even though we presented the medical POA documentation." Tank spoke quietly. "Something is off."

Ranger was unable to hear the nurse's conversation because she spoke in hushed tones, but her body language showed obvious distress. Tank hung up his phone and let Ranger know that Trent was on his way.

"Bad vibes, Tank." _Has the nursing staff been advised of who I am? _

"I feel it, too. Something is definitely not right here." Tank agreed.

"Look, I have proper documentation to be informed of Ms. Plum's condition…" Ranger approached the nurse again.

"Ricardo Carlos Manoso?" Ranger heard from behind him. He turned around to see a pudgy, hook-nose man glaring at him and a slouched, red-haired woman standing behind him. Both were in raggedy suits and well-worn shoes.

"Where is Stephanie Plum? I have proper documentation as her medical power of attorney…"

"How convenient! Here to finish the job, Manoso?" The woman asked.

Ranger clenched his fists and stiffened his spine. "Tell me where Stephanie is now." He gritted out.

"Mr. Manoso, I'm Detective Michaels and this is Detective Quinton." Pudgy stepped forward. "We're from TPD's Criminal Investigation Bureau…"

"What's happened to Steph?" Ranger insisted. _Criminal Investigation Bureau is a fancy way of saying Special Victim's Unit, as in sexual assault. What the fuck did Morelli do?_

"…need you to step over here, please. We would appreciate your cooperation." Ranger tuned back into what Michaels was saying. "You're under arrest. Please place your hands on top of your head and turn around and face the wall." Ranger did as he was told. "You have the right to remain silent…"


	7. Chapter 6

**Physical Evidence**

NOT CUPCAKE FRIENDLY. Angst. Sexual situations. Adult Language. Babe HEA!

Not mine. No profit. Belong to JE.

Special thanks to my wonderful Beta, Jacqueline!

**Chapter 6 – April 19, 2010 – 1:30 pm**

"You're under arrest. Please place your hands on top of your head and turn around and face the wall." Ranger did as he was told. "You have the right to remain silent…" Detective Quinton started reading him his rights.

"What are the charges?" Tank asked to no avail.

"Nice bite mark. Where'd you get it?" Detective Quinton growled at Ranger. Tank glanced at Ranger's neck, but showed no reaction.

"I'm Trent Carver, Mr. Manoso's attorney. I believe my client has a right to be advised of Ms. Plum's condition. Why is he being arrested for it?" The RangeMan legal eagle asked smoothly as he came upon the scene.

"Your _client_ sexually assaulted Stephanie Plum and then beat her into silence. Unfortunately for him, she is still alive and now he is here trying to finish the job." Detective Quinton growled.

"You think it's _unfortunate_ that Ms. Plum's alive?" Trent asked. "I assure you, as a representative of the company that values her as an employee, we do not. In fact, as CEO of RangeMan Enterprises, Mr. Manoso is in charge of Ms. Plum's medical care. He is here to ensure that she is given the best medical care available. If you need a copy of the document…"

"Mr. Manoso is not going anywhere near his victim. She is not capable of protecting herself at the moment, but she was quite clear thirty minutes ago when she arrived home beaten, bloody and hysterically told her fiancé that you raped her." Detective Michaels explained.

"Her fiancé?" Ranger inquired. _I knew Morelli was behind this!_

"Detective Joseph Morelli, the man she lives with and is going to marry." Detective Quinton filled in. "The man who owns the house where she collapsed after reporting your vicious attack. The man she chose instead of you. You couldn't handle being rejected? Is that what happened? She informed you of her engagement and you attacked her?"

"She is not engaged to anyone." Tank spoke up. "She broke things off with Morelli two months ago."

"We know. Morelli filled us in." Detective Michaels offered. "It seems that he and Ms. Plum worked things out and decided to get married after their much needed break. It gave them time to realize that they both wanted a future together. She was set to move her things back in this evening before she was attacked."

"What exactly are you charging my client with, Detective?" Trent asked.

"He is being charged with aggravated sexual assault, aggravated criminal sexual contact, kidnapping, and criminal restraint." Detective Michaels answered. "We are taking him in. You can meet us at the station."

"Believe me, I will." Trent promised. He locked eyes with Ranger, silently communicating to him to keep his mouth closed. Ranger gave a barely there nod.

"No worries, Ranger. I've got your back." Tank assured him.

Detectives Michaels and Quinton flanked Ranger as they each grasped hold of an arm and led him toward the emergency room doors. Joe Morelli came bustling in from outside and after laying eyes on Ranger, he lunged for his throat.

"You sonovabitch!" Joe shouted. Eddie Gazzara and Carl Costanza both ran in behind Joe and restrained him to keep him from trying to get his hands around Ranger's neck. "Let me go! Get off me!"

"Calm down, Morelli." Eddie scolded. "Let Michaels handle this."

"Don't think you are going to get away with this, Manoso! I will make you pay! You will never touch a hair on her head again!" Eddie and Carl pulled Joe down the hall and away from the ER doors. Michaels and Quinton escorted Ranger through the doors and out to the squad car.

As Michaels rounded the vehicle to go to the driver's side, he left Quinton the job of securing Ranger into the back seat.

"You are so going to prison for 20 years, you piece of shit! The physical evidence is overwhelming. As soon as we take pictures of your bite mark and verify that the semen found on Ms. Plum matches your DNA, you are fucked!" Quinton taunted. "Joe knew something like this might happen one day." She mumbled to herself as she slammed his door and seated herself in the front passenger seat.

Ranger situated himself comfortably in the seat, as much as being cuffed behind his back would allow. _First name basis with Morelli? Interesting. Wonder if he's sleeping with her? _He thought back to the charges listed against him. _Aggravated sexual assault: a first-degree offense, maximum of 20 years in state prison; Aggravated criminal sexual contact: a third-degree offense, maximum of 5 years in state prison; Kidnapping; Criminal restraint? What the hell are they talking about?_

"I've heard about you. You're supposed to be some bad ass thug that scares the shit out of every low-life scum that walks Stark Street. Women walk into walls around you or some shit! Why would you need to rape someone if you're so lusted after?" Quinton taunted. "Was it power you needed? Or control? Or was it just retribution from the rejection you felt after she chose Joe?" She laughed. "You have to drag some woman into an alley and force her against a wall to feel like a man? Is that it?"

Ranger tensed. _How the hell does she know about the alley? Fuck! I knew I should have gotten Stephanie out of there. I had a bad feeling about being exposed like that and I ignored my instincts again. _He knew he had to get a hold of Hector. If anyone could sneak into and out of the cop's house undetected, it would be him. _Morelli is behind this. He either hired someone to follow Steph around or he did it himself._ Ranger thought about the picture wrapped up in a box with old magazine pages._ The cop turned stalker. What if Morelli was the one who snapped that picture of them in her parking lot?_ Steph's first instinct was that Morelli dropped that package off at her apartment. _Steph's spidey sense could have been telling her something. Did Morelli hire Andrew Taylor? Is that why Morelli went ballistic at the crime scene? _Ranger prayed that Hector would find some kind of proof of that._ I'm so sorry, Babe. Please be okay._


	8. Chapter 7

**Physical Evidence**

NOT CUPCAKE FRIENDLY. Angst. Sexual situations. Adult Language. Babe HEA!

Not mine. No profit. Belong to JE.

**Chapter 7 – April 19, 2010 – 5:30 pm**

Ranger was booked and put in a holding cell. All eyes followed him during the long walk through the hall on his way to lockup. He was housed with several other men, none of which he recognized as anyone he had put in there. He relaxed a little at that fact. Not that he worried about being able to defend himself, but he had more important things on his mind, like Steph's head injury.

Eddie Gazarra came to get him a few hours later. His mood was somber and he wouldn't look Ranger in the eye.

"Eddie, you're a friend to Stephanie. Please tell me…has she regained consciousness yet?" Ranger asked hopefully.

"No." Eddie said harshly. _I can't let on that I doubt Ranger's guilt._

"Eddie…I didn't…" Ranger began.

"No talking." He hissed. Then he whispered quietly, "No questions here. Wait."

Ranger was quiet after that, realizing that Eddie was an ally. They made their way to an interrogation room. Eddie opened the door and gestured for Ranger to go first. Once they were in the privacy of the room, Eddie went over to the speaker on the wall and ensured it was turned off so that their conversation would not be overheard. Satisfied, he turned to Ranger.

"What the hell is going on? Why is Steph saying you raped her?" Eddie asked.

"Steph isn't saying that. Have you heard her say anything? She is unconscious, Eddie. Who was the last person to see her when she was able to talk?" Ranger asked.

"I don't want to believe what you are telling me, but I don't believe what they are saying about you either." He replied. "Morelli said she came to his house hysterical, bloody and shaking. She collapsed after telling him what you did. What is your side of this?"

"I'm not saying a word unless my attorney is present." Ranger replied. "If the cops are gunning for me, I'm not going to help them."

"Come on, Ranger. Let me help you." Eddie pleaded. "I don't believe that you hurt a hair on Steph's head. What evidence do they have to bring you in?"

"I'd like to speak to my attorney, Detective Gazarra. Trent Carver. I believe he was following me here from the hospital, where I was arrested. Why have I not been able to speak with him?" Ranger questioned.

"I'll go find out, but I wish you would trust me. I love Steph. She's been my friend since we were kids. Hell, she's family through marriage. If someone hurt her, I want to find out who it is." Eddie insisted. "Give me something, Ranger. Tell me you didn't do this."

"You know I didn't!" Ranger growled. "You know who did, but you're going to hide behind the code! I'm done talking."

Eddie sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "If Joe did this, Ranger, I will help prove it. There is no code when it comes to hurting Steph." Eddie vowed as he locked his gaze on Ranger. "I give you my word. I'll go get your attorney now."

When Eddie walked past Ranger to exit the room, Ranger whispered. "Please, Eddie. How is Steph?" Eddie turned back toward Ranger to see the usually blank-faced man etched with worry.

"There's no change." Eddie said quietly. "She's a fighter. Don't give up hope." At Ranger's nod, Eddie left the room. As soon as he'd shut the door behind him, Quinton was in his face.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Back off, June. The man is entitled to meet with his attorney. You've been dragging it out for hours. His attorney is waiting and I'm going to bring him back so he can speak with his client." Eddie enlightened.

"The hell you are! This isn't your case, Eddie! Back off!" Quinton ordered. "Ricardo Carlos Manoso hurt Stephanie Plum and I'm going to make sure he pays for it!"

"What are you doing, June? Why are you concerned about what happened to Steph? Doesn't this work out better for you if Steph never wakes up? You and Joe can quit hiding at the seedy motel on the outskirts of town. Isn't that just great for you?" Eddie gritted out. "Get out of my way before I get the Chief involved in this mess!" Quinton stepped aside.

"Just remember this isn't your case, Gazarra!" She called after him.

Quinton turned back toward the door and turned the knob. She walked in to find Ranger with his arms folded on the table in front of him and his head lying on his arms. He glanced up when he heard her enter the room and laid his head back down when he saw who she was.

"Manoso, don't think that you're going to get special treatment just because you've been a consultant for this police department." She made clear. "You are responsible for putting a woman in the hospital and I'm going to make sure that you get what you deserve."

When she received no response from him, she slammed her hand down on the table. "Do you hear me?"

"Is there a reason that you're harassing my client, Detective Quinton?" Trent Carver's deep voice startled the woman who was rapidly losing her cool.

"I was just advising your client that he wouldn't be getting any special treatment." Quinton stood and straightened her jacket.

"Really? Is that why I've been waiting for almost four hours to speak with my client? Seems to me that you're trying your hardest to violate his rights." Trent said smoothly.

"I agree. Please release Mr. Manoso at once." John Stenson, chief of police, spoke from the doorway. "I don't know what you think you're accomplishing by trying to keep him from his counsel, but you've ensured his release with your actions. My apologies." Stenson directed to Ranger.

Ranger stood and held his hands out to Quinton so that she could release his cuffs. She glared at him and stomped out of the room. Stenson stepped forward and released the cuffs himself.

"Thanks." Ranger said as he rubbed the circulation back into his wrists.

"I'm not sure what's going on, but I will not allow anyone's rights to be violated. You'll get a fair shake on my watch. You're free to go for now, Ranger. Just don't leave town on business anytime soon. Good to see you, Trent. Are you golfing on Sunday?" Trent nodded and the chief excused himself with a promise to beat Trent on the golf course.

"Let's go. We'll talk when we get to Haywood." Ranger directed.

"We have a lot to discuss. Tank will meet us there. He's been busy while you've been having your rights violated."

"How did the chief get involved?" Ranger asked.

"Eddie Gazarra went to see him after Quinton accosted him in the hallway and ranted about making sure you pay."

"Good to know." Ranger replied.

Quinton watched with disdain as Ranger made his way to his attorney's car and headed out of the lot. She picked up her phone.

"Morelli." The voice on the other end answered.

"He's been released." Quinton told him.

"You were supposed to keep him in custody!" Joe ridiculed. "What the hell happened?"

"Chief released him because we refused him his legal counsel." She explained. "I tried, Joe. I made his lawyer sit here for almost four hours."

"That gave me time to ensure that he won't be able to come near Steph. The restraining order is being served at RangeMan as we speak." Joe chuckled. "I'd like to see his face when it is handed to him."

"Will I see you later?" Quinton purred.

"Yes. Meet at our usual spot." He directed. _Christ! This bitch is getting too clingy._

"What time? I really need you right now. I've been thinking about you all day. I'm wearing those red, lace panties that you like." Her heart rate escalated just thinking about what Morelli would do when he saw her in them.

"Understood. Give me an hour." She heard him disconnect. She looked at her watch, grinning at the fact that her shift was over. She collected her purse and headed for home so that she could freshen up before securing their usual room at the motel. What she didn't realize in her haste to get to her rendezvous was that Eddie was standing around the corner when she made her phone call.

"June!" Eddie called to her as she was walking out. She tensed and glanced at him over her shoulder. "Have a pleasurable evening." She smirked at him and continued out the door. _Enjoy the pleasure of Morelli's company while you can, June Quinton, but don't disappoint him or you might wind up in the hospital._


	9. Chapter 8

**Physical Evidence**

NOT CUPCAKE FRIENDLY. Angst. Sexual situations. Adult Language. Babe HEA!

Not mine. No profit. Belong to JE.

**Chapter 8 – April 19, 2010 – 6:00 pm**

Once back at Haywood, Ranger made his way up to his office. Tank came in a few moments later and once he saw Ranger and Trent already there, he shut the door for some privacy.

"Report." Ranger ordered.

"Detective June Quinton, age 35, originally from Columbia, South Carolina, but moved around often with her family. According to her medical history, which Hector was able to hack because of his exceptional skills, she was a victim of sexual assault by her step father, who was an Army man and a drunk."

"So she hates men, but especially hates Army men." Ranger deduced.

"Hence her axe to grind with you, Carlos." Trent added.

"What else?" Ranger urged.

"Eddie Gazarra wants to help in any way he can. He called and told me about a phone call he overheard just after you were released between Quinton and Morelli." Tank explained.

"They have an intimate relationship?" Ranger inquired.

"Affirmative. He overheard Quinton filling him on your release and then pleading to see him. She even described her panties to him." Tank smirked.

"I knew it. She seemed to know more about me than someone would find out from a file and she kept referring to Morelli by his first name, like she had intimate knowledge." Ranger made clear.

"This is an interesting aspect to your case. If she is intimate with Morelli, the man who last saw Steph conscious, it's possible she is helping him build a case against you." Trent proposed.

"She knew about Steph's and my last encounter before Steph headed to Joe's." Ranger said.

"Why is that significant?" Trent asked.

"Because we were in an alley behind the Bonds office. We had just admitted our feelings for one another and gave into them." Ranger said quietly.

"You mean you had sex in the alley?" Tank asked incredulously.

"Yes." Ranger replied. "We got a little carried away. She bit my neck and put these down my back." Ranger turned around and lifted his shirt for them to see. There were deep, open gouges in his back that began at his shoulder blades and extended down to his lower back.

"Holy shit!" Tank exclaimed. "Did anyone at TPD see these?"

"Yes. They photographed them." Ranger admitted with a sigh. "I know how it looks, but this was done in passion, not in defense of some attack!"

"Carlos, did you leave any marks on her?" Trent asked.

"I may have left bruises on her hips from gripping her. She may also have scrapes on her back from the brick." Ranger confessed. "I can't believe I lost control like that. Something told me to stop and get out of that alley, but she wasn't hearing it."

"This isn't the end of the world." Trent cajoled. "There is still reasonable doubt that you forced her. Usually someone defending herself against rape doesn't scratch perfect lines down someone's back, like she has her arms wrapped around you holding on. Defensive wounds would be on your face and neck and anywhere in front where she is trying to fight you and push away from you."

"True. If they use that as their only evidence, it's pretty weak." Tank added.

"How is Steph?" Ranger asked.

"No change. She is in a coma. She has a severe concussion, but luckily, there is no fracture to the skull. She will wake up on her own anytime." Tank said.

"Have you been in to see her?" _God, I need to see her with my own eyes. I'll head to the hospital soon._

"Yes." Tank blew out a breath. "She has the beginning of handprint bruises around her throat."

"Has the doctor said anything else about bruising?" Ranger hissed.

"No. She is keeping quiet as to any other evidence of sexual assault. She said as her medical POA, I am privy to information that pertains to her medical health when a medical decision needs to be made, but she is not required to tell me any details about her rape kit since it doesn't apply to making a decision. Is that true, Trent?" Tank explained.

"The law states that a medical POA may, in the course of making a health care decision, claim, assess and obtain information about the patient's physical or mental health, including hospital records. I can draw up and execute a release necessary to receive the information. There is really no reason you should be denied access to her records regarding the rape kit." Trent rationalized.

"Trent, call the doctor and explain to her over the phone what you just explained to us. Maybe if you talk in legalities to her, she will release the records without anymore paperwork. We need to know injuries she has sustained." Ranger ordered.

"I'll call her right now. Tank, what is her name?" Trent inquired.

"Dr. Alya Ali." Tank replied.

Trent excused himself and went out into the hall to make the call. Ranger studied Tank for a moment.

"You think I did this?" Ranger asked. "You think I forced her?"

"Hell no! I know how much you love that woman, even though you've had your head up your ass for too long regarding her." Tank chuckled at the shock on my face. "I know you well, Carlos. You've been in love with her almost from the beginning…or at least since Ramos. She loves you, too. It's why she can't stay committed to the cop." Tank enlightened.

"Hector gained access to Morelli's yet?" Ranger changed the subject. _Please tell me yes._

"Yes. He found camera equipment under the bed that could be used for taking pictures like the one that was mailed to Steph of you and her. He has planted several electronic devices and a couple of cameras. Hopefully, Morelli will confess to someone in front of those cameras." Tank filled him in.

"My guess is either Gilman or Quinton." Ranger commented. "He's screwing both of them. Anyway, I'm heading to the hospital. I have to see Steph and make sure that she is alright. What about the order of protection against Morelli?"

"It was denied." Tank said quietly. _Shit. I was hoping he wouldn't ask about that._

"Explain." Ranger growled.

"The judge saw no reason to issue it since Morelli was the one who obtained medical attention for her and reported the sexual assault on her behalf. He is a decorated detective, you know." Tank finished sarcastically.

"Fuck!" Ranger exclaimed. "Once you obtain her records, have her moved to a hospital just outside of Trenton. If anyone asks, she has too high of a profile for privacy at her current location and you want her to heal without being harassed by paparazzi." Ranger commanded.

"You got it, Boss!" Tank replied.

Trent walked back into the room. "The records are waiting for you at the hospital. I explained that you may want to move her to a facility that is better equipped for coma patients and reminded her that you have legal rights to her records. Once I informed Dr. Ali that I would execute a release of the records, she agreed that wouldn't be necessary."

"We are having her moved. I don't want Morelli to have access to her." Ranger commented.

"You know he will find out where she is as soon as Quinton does." Tank reminded.

"I'll take care of that. Just take care of the transfer." Ranger ordered. "I'm heading to the hospital."

With a quick knock, Hector peeked around the office door. "Boss, we got company. Someone downstairs claims they have something that you need to sign for."

"Thanks, Hector. Keep an eye on surveillance." Ranger looked at him pointedly. Hector acknowledged the silent explanation that Ranger meant Morelli.

Ranger made his way downstairs and was met by an average looking young guy in a trench coat.

"Ricardo Carlos Manoso?" He asked. At Ranger's nod, he handed him a small manila envelope. "You've been served." The kid high tailed it out the door.

Ripping open the envelope, he discovered an order of protection that barred him from going anywhere near the St. Francis Medical Center while Stephanie was a patient there. He swore under his breath and headed back up to his office.

"Get this lifted." He thrust the document at Trent. "I'm talking yesterday. If I have to, I'll put on a disguise. I am not abandoning Stephanie when she needs me. Tank, the transfer needs to happen today. Make sure you have plenty of guys to help you do it undetected. I don't want Morelli getting wind of her transfer. I _will _see her before the day is over." _No matter what it takes, I will see her today._

Trent made the necessary calls to revoke the order against Ranger, while Tank made the transfer preparations. Both men were diligent and efficient, but only one managed to accomplish what Ranger ordered.

"Sorry, Carlos. I cannot get the order lifted. However, once Ms. Plum is transferred, it is irrelevant." Trent explained. "Keep in mind, however, that once it is discovered that she has been transferred, another more detailed order will be filed. You only have a short window of opportunity to visit with her before your rights to do so are inevitably forbidden."

"So, I guess it is a positive that I managed to arrange her transfer to University Medical Center in Princeton? She will be placed in the Acute Rehabilitation Unit, which cares for head injury patients. There is a bed waiting for her in a private room." Tank smiled.

"That's good news!" Ranger smiled. "How soon can she be moved?"

"I'm heading there now. Trent, will you come along in case I run into any legal resistance?" Tank requested.

"Absolutely. I can also take care of arranging orders to prevent visitors with the exception of RangeMan employees once we get Ms. Plum to the new location." Trent informed them.

"I'm allowed to leave town, correct? Just not the state?" Ranger asked. _Christ! I have to ask permission!_

"Yes. You won't be violating anything if you drive to Princeton." Trent assured him.

"I will pack a bag and meet you at the hospital in Princeton. I want to head there now and get things arranged so Steph will be comfortable." Ranger told them.

"Keep a low profile, Carlos. We'll bring your woman to you." Tank slapped Ranger on the back. Ranger shook Trent's hand.

"Thank you to both of you." Ranger expressed sincerely. _Babe, hang in there. We're going to get you away from Morelli and in the company of those who would die to protect you._


	10. Chapter 9

**Physical Evidence**

NOT CUPCAKE FRIENDLY. Angst. Sexual situations. Adult Language. Babe HEA!

Not mine. No profit. Belong to JE.

Thanks to Jacqueline, my fabulous Beta!

**Chapter 9 – April 19, 2010 – 8:00 pm**

Tank arranged an elaborate distraction plan to sneak Stephanie out of the hospital. After meeting with Dr. Ali and explaining the situation, she agreed to sign the transfer order and released Stephanie's records to Tank. Cal, Hal, Ram and Bobby accompanied Tank to the hospital. Bobby was dressed in hospital scrubs and would be wheeling Stephanie out of her room for some "tests", while Ram pulled a van equipped to hold a gurney around to the back entrance of the hospital. Cal and Hal would act as decoys and stand guard at her hospital room door. As long as TPD saw the guards standing there, they would have no reason to believe she was no longer in her room, giving them more time to remove Stephanie from the hospital.

Tank called Lula and staged a loud and flamboyant fight with her in the waiting room for everyone to see, effectively distracting all eyes from Stephanie's room long enough for Bobby to wheel her out and into the elevator, which was just around the corner.

"What the hell you mean you have to work tonight? You always work! How can I get the time I need from you if you always working?" Lula yelled.

"Baby, please. You have to understand. I have to cover RangeMan right now." Tank pleaded.

"You might as well have a relationship with RangeMan then! You obviously don't appreciate a fine woman like me! I need a man who can give me his _time_! I need love, Tank! You ain't been giving me none lately!" Lula continued. "Now my best friend is hurt and I can't even see her and you won't even comfort me!" Lula wailed at the top of her lungs as she forced tears out of her eyes. Her loud sobs and flailing arms made everyone stop and take notice. The scene allowed Bobby to whisk Steph out of her room and around the corner through the open elevator doors.

Tank wrapped his arms around Lula and whispered to her. "Thanks, Baby. I'll get back to you as soon as I get Steph settled. You cry and carry on for as long as you can to keep people from checking on Steph. Can you do that?"

"You know it, Sexy! I'll see you later. Go take care of our girl!" She whispered back. "Fine! Just go, Tankie! Leave! I'll be fine without you!" Lula picked up the sobbing again as Tank apologized loudly enough for everyone to hear and then retreated down the hall and out the Emergency doors. He smiled to himself as he heard Lula carry on the performance of her life. He hoped that Bobby had Steph secured in the van. Making his way around the side of the building, he found the van idling at the back door. Once Ram acknowledged that Steph was inside, Tank hustled to his SUV and led the caravan out of the hospital parking lot. Just as they pulled onto the ramp to the interstate that would take them to Princeton, Joe Morelli pulled his unmarked police car into the parking lot of St. Francis.

As Joe pulled into a parking space, he pulled his shirt collar out and sniffed down it, making sure he smelled clean since he hadn't had time for a shower after screwing June Quinton's brains out. He squirted some cologne on so the stench of sex wouldn't be detected by his peers and Steph's family. The last thing he needed was for someone to smell another woman on him. As he reached for the door handle to exit the car, his phone rang. He glanced down and bristled at the name on the screen.

"What!" He barked.

"Where did you go? I woke up and you were gone." June whined.

"What the hell? I fucked you senseless… you want to be cuddled now, too? Get a grip!" He sneered.

"Fuck you, Joe! I just meant that it would have been nice if you'd told me you were leaving!" She snapped back.

"Look! I have a fiancée in the hospital right now. I have to be where she is or people will wonder why I'm not. You're starting to piss me off with your whining and clingy tendencies. If you're going to act like this every time we fuck, then find someone else to call when you have an itch that needs scratched!"

"Joe, you don't mean that. You know how good things are between us…" June purred.

"Are you kidding me? You think you're something special? I have four or five women like you on stand by any time I want them to bend over. You have a small advantage because you take it up the ass, but don't flatter yourself, Sweetheart. I could do without the drama you bring into the mix." Joe taunted. "If you want to continue receiving the benefit of my cock, then quit pissing me off! Don't call me again!"

"I'm sorry! Joe…I'm sorry! I knew the score when we started this game. I'll get myself in check, I promise." She assured him. "Go appease your fiancée's family. I know you need to be there right now. Just…call me when you need me, okay?"

"I don't need you! That's what you don't get. But, I'll forgive you this time. You start this shit ever again and you are done getting any Morelli meat! You got it?" He asked.

"Understood." She answered quietly.

Joe calmed himself by stroking his cock through his jeans. "Tell you what, get out the dildo and I'll listen over the phone while you shove it up your snatch and pump it in and out. If you sound wet enough through the receiver, I'll make an encore appearance after I leave the hospital later. You have three minutes to convince me." He proposed. He heard rustling as she jumped to fulfill his wishes. He listened for two minutes as she worked herself over with the buzzing dildo before spewing his own juices into an old t-shirt from his gym bag. After wiping himself off and zipping back up, he heard her cry out his name in climax over the phone.

"How was that, Lover?" She asked. "Are you convinced now?"

"Yes!" He laughed arrogantly. "I'm convinced that you can take care of your own needs tonight. Later!" He disconnected. _Gullible idiot! That will teach her to act clingy. Asking where I went. She's lucky I let her cum. I could have got myself off and left. That's the thanks I get for being a considerate lover._

He continued to chuckle to himself as he exited the car and made his way into the hospital. He found the Plums and some RangeMan thugs sitting in the waiting room. When he spotted Eddie Gazarra, he headed over to him.

"What are they doing here?" Joe asked, nodding his head in the direction of the RangeMan employees.

"They are Steph's friends." Eddie replied. "Where have you been? You got off shift over two hours ago."

"What are you…my mother?" Joe shirked the question.

"You're claiming to be engaged to Steph, yet you ask about them before asking about her condition." Eddie gestured to the waiting area where the RangeMen had taken root. "You aren't here when she needs you. And where's the ring? She wasn't wearing one." Eddie persisted.

"Why don't you grow a set and quit acting like a woman, Ed! Christ!" Joe walked over to Mrs. Plum.

"Joseph!" She embraced him. "I can't believe she let herself get mauled by that thug! What if she's pregnant?" Mrs. Plum cried in horror. "Please don't leave her!" Mrs. Plum leaned close to Joe so she could whisper. "We'll get her an abortion if she is. She'll be good as new, you'll see." She patted Joe's shoulder.

"Mrs. Plum, let's not jump to conclusions." _She better not be pregnant with that bastard's kid. She won't need an abortion after she takes a tumble down the stairs._

"When is she going to wake up? When can we see her?" Mrs. Plum bellyached.

"I'll go check on that, Mrs. Plum." Joe soothed her. He made his way to the ER desk and flashed a crooked smile at the nurse there. "How ya doing, Miss? Could I trouble you for some information?" He flashed his badge. "I need to know when Stephanie Plum will be allowed visitors. Can you check on that for me, please?" He smiled again.

"Sure..." She glanced down, reading his badge. "…._Detective_ Morelli. I'd be happy to check on that for you." She smiled sweetly. Her fingers clicked the keyboard in front of her. She frowned and glanced up at him cautiously. "Are you sure she was brought in to this hospital?" She asked.

"Yes!" He insisted. "We've all been waiting for quite some time to see her." He added.

"I'm sorry…there is no patient by that name in the system. I just came on shift. Let me make a few calls and see if I can find something out for you." She smiled again. She picked up the phone and dialed Polly Martin, the head nurse. "Hi, Polly. This is Tenley at the ER desk. I have a Detective Morelli inquiring about a patient that I don't have a record of in the system. Do you know if a Stephanie Plum was brought in today?" She listened and nodded at the information that Polly revealed. "Thank you. I'll let him know." She hung up the phone and smiled at Joe again. "She was brought in earlier today, but she is no longer a patient at this hospital. Sorry for your wait."

"What do you mean she is no longer a patient at this hospital?" Joe snapped, causing Tenley to back up a few steps in fear. "Where the hell is she?" He fumed.

"I'm sorry. I've told you all that I can. By law, unless you're her spouse or medical power of attorney, we cannot disclose any information to you. I'm sure you can appreciate the law, Detective_._" _Asshole!_

"I want to talk to the doctor who assessed her condition when she was brought in. Get him on the phone now!" Joe demanded.

"Tenley, that won't be necessary. Can I help you? I'm Dr. Ali." Joe heard from behind him. He turned and found a tall, chubby woman with big, brown eyes and deep dimples.

"I need you to tell me what happened to Stephanie Plum." Joe ordered.

"She has been transferred to another hospital." Dr. Ali stated coolly.

"What!" Joe roared. "Who the hell authorized that? There has been a crime committed! She is a victim!"

"I believe you have the evidence collected when she was brought in. What more do you need?" Dr. Ali asked.

"I need to know where she is! She is my fiancée!" Joe shouted. "Why wasn't I told about this?"

"Dr. Ali, I believe I can explain it to him." Frank Plum spoke up. "Thank you." Dr. Ali smiled and walked away.

"You knew she was transferred?" Joe asked incredulously. "Why would you sit here if she…." The light bulb went off in Joe's brain and his face contorted in rage. "MANOSO! He is responsible for this! And you condoned it?"

Frank gripped Joe painfully by the elbow and pulled him around the corner away from any eyes and ears. "You will shut your mouth and listen closely. You have no say over my daughter. Don't think for one minute that I believe that she is engaged to you. I will find out what happened to land her in the hospital. You better run far away if you had anything to do with it." Frank whispered menacingly. "You go out there and make a scene and I promise you that you will regret it. Do you understand?" As he caught the feral look in Frank's eyes, Joe's eyes widened in fear.

"I understand." Joe gulped. _Fuck! I didn't know that he had it in him. _"I want to see her, Mr. Plum. I love her." Joe pleaded.

"Get over it. You'll see her over my dead body. Now go take a shower. Your cologne doesn't hide the putrid smell of what you've been up to. Get out of my sight!" Frank seethed. _Cop or no cop, if he put my daughter in the hospital, I'll kill him!_


	11. Chapter 10

**Physical Evidence**

NOT CUPCAKE FRIENDLY. Angst. Sexual situations. Adult Language. Babe HEA!

Not mine. No profit. Belong to JE.

Thanks to my fabulous beta, Jacqueline!

**Chapter 10 – April 19, 2010 – 9:00 pm**

To avoid being followed, Tank led the caravan from St. Francis in an elaborate route through the outskirts of Trenton before heading toward Princeton on Route 1. Although University Medical Center was only twelve miles from St. Francis, the drive lasted exactly thirty minutes.

Tank, Ram and Bobby wheeled Steph into the elevator and were met by her doctor as soon as the doors opened to the correct floor.

"Hello, you must be Tank." The woman chuckled. "I'm Dr. Alicia Washington. I'll be Ms. Plum's doctor."

"Hi. This is Derek Ramsay and Bobby Brown." He gestured to each man. "Bobby is our company medic and has been monitoring Stephanie's vitals on the drive over."

"Excellent." Dr. Washington said as she eyed Bobby closely. "This way to her new room." She turned her back to all of them as she headed down the hallway, expecting them to follow.

Tank watched Bobby closely. He remained stoic on the outside, but his libido was standing at salute. Dr. Washington was a good looking woman and the sway of her hips had Bobby hypnotized. They watched her disappear through an open doorway and followed her inside.

"Brown. Keep it professional. I see that look in your eye." Tank whispered. Bobby straightened his posture and gave a slight nod to Tank. They all understood the seriousness of the situation. Steph needed to be kept away from Morelli and Ranger needed to get to her side before the transfer was discovered and Ranger was banned from seeing Steph.

"I trust this room meets your specifications?" Dr. Washington asked. Two orderlies came in and moved Steph from the gurney to a much more comfortable hospital bed while a nurse began hooking machines up to Steph. The orderlies left, pushing the empty gurney out into the hallway.

"Yes. Thank you." Tank replied. "We will be leaving two men at her door at all times and her medical POA will be sitting with her, regardless of visiting hours. Many have tried to keep him away and it's pointless to try." Dr. Washington nodded in understanding. "It's possible the police will come barreling in here at any moment. I apologize in advance if your hospital is disrupted at all."

"I'm aware of the Trenton news. I also am aware of Mr. Manoso's reputation. I don't believe he did anything to harm Ms. Plum. I know his sister and she's told me many stories of her brother's rescue measures when it comes to the bombshell bounty hunter. I also know of Detective Morelli. He is quite familiar with our hospital." Dr. Washington explained.

"With the hospital or the nursing staff?" Tank smirked.

Dr. Washington smiled. "Let's just say that Ms. Plum's location won't remain a secret for too long. Detective Morelli has been seeing someone on staff for months. He often escorts her home after her shift."

"Would you be willing to testify to that in court if needed?" Ram asked. "Morelli is claiming to be engaged to Steph. We may have to prove otherwise."

"I would prefer to leave my name out of it, but you can interview as many of the nurses as you'd like. I know you'll find at least a dozen that have bitter feelings toward the man." The doctor explained with disdain. "If I was a betting woman, I'd place the odds on Morelli as the one who put Ms. Plum in the hospital."

"I'd have to agree." A voice came from behind Dr. Washington, causing her to jump. "Sorry to startle you, Dr. Washington. I'm Carlos Manoso. I'll be camping out in Ms. Plum's room indefinitely." Ranger stepped around her and offered his hand.

"It's nice to meet you, Carlos. Celia has told me so much about you. I hope you can get to the bottom of this quickly." Dr. Washington took his hand in both of hers and shook it firmly. "If you'll all excuse me, I have to make rounds. I'll be back to check on Ms. Plum in a while. If she shows any signs of distress or of waking up, please have me paged."

Ranger thanked her again and turned to address his men.

"Thank you for getting her here. I'm going to sit with her. Give me some time and I'll get a full report from you." He directed the last part to Tank. Tank nodded and gestured for Ram and Bobby to go first as they all exited the room, followed by the nurse.

Ranger walked around her bed and pulled up the chair next to it as he sat with his back to the wall, facing the door. He gently grasped Steph's hand.

"I'm so sorry, Babe. I should have gone with you to Morelli's house. Please wake up and come back to me." He whispered as he rubbed his face against her hand. "I don't know how much time I'll have to sit with you. I know they are working hard to keep me away from you. If they ban me from seeing you, just know that I'll be doing my best to protect you. Morelli will never hurt you again, Babe. I love you, Stephanie. I love you so much and now that I have said it out loud to you, I'll never be afraid to say it again. Don't worry about me. Don't worry about the charges. I just want you to be alright. Get better so that I can see those beautiful, blue eyes again. _Please, _Babe. I need to know you're okay." He pleaded as he lay his head down on the side of the bed.

**Meanwhile, across town in an alley on Stark Street…. **

"Come on, Detective, there must be something I can do for you to get out of this. Do you wanna freebie?" The woman's voice purred as she stroked her hand up and down Morelli's thigh. "Please don't arrest me. I'll do whatever you want."

"That's a given, Candy. We'll get to that in a minute." Morelli said as he batted her hand away. "I need you to do something for me. It's a big job and it has to be kept quiet."

"I can be very discreet." Candy whispered huskily. "Whatcha need?" She twirled her finger around one of her auburn curls.

"I need you to seduce Chief Stenson." Morelli explained as he handed her a recent picture. "He goes out after work on Fridays for a beer at the little dive pool hall just a few streets from here."

"I know the place." Candy said. "Lots of business types who want to blend into the woodwork go there."

"Here's some cash…" Morelli grasped Candy's chin and jerked her face toward his holding her gaze firmly. "Do not spend this money on crack! This is for a nice business outfit. You need to clean your ass up and look like the farthest thing from a street walker. Can you do that?" He asked menacingly as he dug his finger into her jaw bone roughly.

Candy nodded her head up and down as her blue eyes filled with tears.

"I trust you to do this for me. You haven't been out on the street long enough to get that _used_ look. If you pull this off, I'll help you get cleaned up and off the street." Morelli promised. "Understand? You show up at the pool hall, rub yourself up against the Chief and take him to this address." Morelli handed her a piece of paper and a key. "Fuck his brains out. I mean it! You show him the time of his life." He looked at her intensely. "You need to pull this off."

"I'll pull it off." Candy vowed. She shoved the picture, money, address and key into the side pocket of her bag. "Why are you doing this?" _Why would you help me?_

Morelli growled. "Don't ask questions…just do what I tell you!" _Or you'll be sorry!_

"I mean…why are you helping me if I pull this off?" She rephrased her question.

"You remind me of someone…." He whispered as he tugged on one of her curls and gazed into her blue eyes. _It's like I'm back at the Tasty Pastry all those years ago._

"Thanks." She told him sincerely. "No one has ever wanted to help me."

The vulnerability in her voice snapped him out of his trance and he couldn't bear to see the gratitude in her eyes. "Take care of me now." He ordered as he unzipped his fly and pulled out his cock, leaning himself against the alley wall. "If you do it right, I'll even fuck you good after you're done."

When he looked at her again, the gratitude was gone and her eyes were hard again. She dropped to her knees and took him in her mouth slowly. "Mmmm…." She moaned as she went through the motions.

"Yes! That's it, Cupcake. Suck it good." Morelli whispered as he closed his eyes and fisted his hands in the young girl's curly mop.


	12. Chapter 11

**Physical Evidence**

NOT CUPCAKE FRIENDLY. Angst. Sexual situations. Adult Language. Babe HEA!

Not mine. No profit. Belong to JE.

Thanks to my fabulous beta, Jacqueline!

**Chapter 11 – May 3, 2010 – 11:00 pm**

Two weeks have passed since Tank, Ram and Bobby snuck Steph out of St. Francis and into University Medical Center. For all that time, Ranger never left her room unless he had to shower or meet with clients who insisted on doing business exclusively with him. Otherwise, he didn't leave Steph's side. He sat with her, talked to her, sang to her in Spanish, read to her from his favorite books, exercised her muscles, and brushed her hair. On his most difficult days, he begged her to wake up.

Based on the MRI taken at St. Francis, the doctors knew that Steph didn't have any skull fractures. The morning after Steph arrived at University Medical Center, Dr. Washington took her for another MRI to find out if she had any bleeding in the brain. There was no blood present, but extreme swelling in the brain was evident. Dr. Washington administered barbiturates immediately, which are given when intracranial pressure is very high and hard to control. The purpose of the medicine is to avoid the need for surgery, but the down side is it puts the patient into a deep "sleep" and Steph officially slipped into a medically induced coma. Only after the swelling decreased would the barbiturates be slowly reduced. Hypothetically, Steph would wake up on her own once weaned from the barbiturates. As long as Steph remained comatose, MRI's would be continuously repeated to monitor the edema.

"So, she is having another MRI tomorrow morning?" Ranger asked Dr. Washington.

"Yes. I am hoping that the swelling has diminished and we can begin weaning Stephanie off of the medicine in her system."

"How long from the time you ease her off the medicine until she wakes up?" Ranger wondered.

"It's difficult to say. There is a 24 - 72 hour range once her body is barbiturate-free. Even after the medicine is out of her bloodstream though, it's up to her body as to when she will wake up."

"Thanks, Dr. Washington. I plan to be with her the entire time, even if only from across the room." Ranger informed her. "Will that be a problem?"

"No. I'll let the staff know. I know how hard this has been on you. It's obvious how much Stephanie means to you."

"I don't want her to be alone. If I hadn't let her go to Morelli's…." Ranger began.

"Mr. Manoso, you must know in your line of work that you can't plan for every possibility." Dr. Washington waited for his nod. "Then you also must know that you can't be with someone 24 hours a day and expect to have a healthy relationship." He just looked at her with his blank face. "I have heard many wonderful stories about Stephanie and I'm under the impression that she's not easily controlled?"

"No." Ranger responded. _That's an understatement if I've ever heard one but I wouldn't want Steph any other way._

"That must be difficult for someone who is used to controlling things around him." She smirked at his expression. "Remember? I'm friends with Celia. She's told me a lot about her brother. I assure you they were mostly all good things."

"I'm sure." Ranger said sarcastically. "Did she tell you that I'm controlling because I was terrorized by a bunch of older sisters when I was growing up?"

"She forgot to mention that." Dr. Washington chuckled. "My point is that you can't go back and change what's happened. You can't punish yourself either for not being there for Stephanie. If Morelli did this, which I don't doubt, it would have happened eventually. With a man like that, it's inevitable."

Ranger nodded. "Thanks for saying that. Ever since the day I met Stephanie, I've had this obsessive compulsion to protect her. I feel like I failed. I know it seems absurd, but she thinks of me as her hero. A hero doesn't let the damsel get hurt."

"Stephanie hardly seems like the damsel type. My guess is that she wanted to go to Morelli's alone. Crimes of passion happen in an instant and are committed by people who are expected to never hurt the ones they love. If Stephanie didn't believe she was in danger, there was no reason for you to be with her." Dr. Washington explained.

"I had a feeling she shouldn't go alone and I ignored it because she told me Morelli would never hurt her. I've gotten so used to believing in her gut instincts that I ignored my own." Ranger replied.

"Maybe you just respected her wishes. That's what someone does in a relationship with someone he loves. You aren't at fault here. The person who hurt Stephanie is. How would she feel about you blaming yourself?" When Ranger smirked, Dr. Washington smiled. "I'll be back to check on her in the morning. Try to get some sleep, Mr. Manoso. You're no good to Stephanie if you don't take care of yourself."

The doctor left the room quietly and Ranger focused his attention on the beautiful, sleeping woman in front of him. He ran the back of his hand gently down the side of her face.

"I've wasted so much time with you, Babe. I should have been telling you how much I love you months ago. I know I've tried to show you with my actions, but I should have told you with words. _Please_, Babe. Wake up so I can tell you." Ranger leaned over and kissed Steph's forehead before laying his head on her pillow. "I hate seeing you so still, Babe. It's not natural. You're supposed to be fidgeting and chattering away. I miss you so much. I never realized how quiet my life is without you."

He felt his phone vibrate in his cargo pocket. When he retrieved it, he saw that it was Frank Plum calling.

"Yo." He answered.

"Ranger. How's Steph?" Frank asked.

"She's still sleeping peacefully. She's being taken for another MRI in the morning. Dr. Washington is hoping that the swelling has subsided enough to start weaning her off the meds." Ranger reported.

"That sounds promising. Don't worry, Son. My daughter is a survivor and she has more of a reason than ever to come back from wherever she is." Frank said.

"I know you're right." Ranger replied. "I heard you've been keeping tabs on Morelli."

Surprisingly, Frank had become one of Ranger's biggest supporters ever since the assault charges were filed. In fact, he'd been running surveillance on Morelli using his cab and some guys he trusts.

"I have, which has resulted in a long list of women that Morelli frequently visits. One of my buddies even picked Morelli up in the cab one night when he was too drunk to drive himself and the chosen lady of the night back to her place. The whole make out session was recorded on film, as the cab is wired for sight and sound." What Frank didn't say is that the woman Morelli was with had unzipped his zipper and started giving him a hand job in the back seat of the cab. Morelli had his hand up her shirt, kneading one of her breasts. "The last thing on Morelli's mind is locating and marrying Stephanie. The evidence is inadmissible in court, but it would go a long way in proving that Morelli is a cheating, lying sleaze if it were delivered to the Chief of Police anonymously." Frank finished. "I'll have copies of the tapes we have accumulated sent to RangeMan tomorrow."

"Thanks, Frank. I appreciate it more than you know. Part of me wants to be out doing something, but I don't want Stephanie to be alone. I believe that she knows I'm here, even if she doesn't show it."

"I believe that, too. You're right where you need to be, Ranger. I'll keep you posted on Morelli. Maybe his dick will fall off by the time Steph wakes up." Frank chuckled.

"We can only hope." Ranger said dryly. _I have no problem cutting it off and feeding it to him. Hopefully, I'll get the chance._ _You can run but, you'll only die tired, Morelli**.**_


	13. Chapter 12

**Physical Evidence**

NOT CUPCAKE FRIENDLY. Angst. Sexual situations. Adult Language. Babe HEA!

Not mine. No profit. Belong to JE.

Thanks to my fabulous beta, Jacqueline!

**Chapter 12 – May 14, 2010 – 3:00 pm**

Sandra Jordan, the nurse on day shift who had been looking after Steph, heard the page and went immediately to the phone to pick up line 2. She had just left Steph's room and, as soon as she finished updating her chart, would be finished with her shift.

"This is Sandra Jordan." She said into the phone, waiting to find out who was calling her at work.

"Sandy. It's Joe Morelli." He turned on the charming voice.

"Joe? What can I do for you? I thought you'd lost my number." Sandy said bitterly.

"Come on, Doll. Don't be like that. The boys miss you, Sandy. Haven't you missed me at all?" He lowered his voice huskily. "Do you want to get together tonight and have dinner? I want you to be my dessert."

"Why are you really calling, Joe? It's been four weeks since you snuck out of my bed at 2 am and never called me again. If you missed me, you'd have called well before now."

Joe sighed. "I'm not supposed to tell you this, but I left your bed because I'd been working on an important case and got called in to go undercover. I came back when I was finished to get some more of you because I could still smell you all over me. You must have already left for work, so I left you a note. Didn't you get it?"

"No. I didn't get any note, Joe." Sandy said skeptically.

"I left you a note, Doll. It said to call me as soon as you got off work so that I could get you off again. When I didn't hear from you, I thought you were mad at me for leaving and wanted to be left alone. I'm a sensitive guy and my ego was bruised. I left on an undercover assignment right after that. When I got back, I checked my messages and you never even called. I'm crushed! I thought we were good together. Didn't you feel it, too?" Joe laid it on thick.

"Yes. I thought we were incredible together. You made me feel things I haven't felt in a very long time. When you were gone the next morning without even a note…" Sandy began.

"I left you a note, Sexy. Why would I let you go? You are an incredible woman who has everything going for herself. You exude sensuality. How could I walk away after getting a taste? I can still taste you on my tongue…that's how sweet you are." _You and every other pussy I've sampled in the past four weeks. My tongue is an equal opportunity explorer. "_Please let me make it up to you. I have another big case that I was hoping you could help me with. Let's talk about it over dinner." 

"Tell me about it now. I don't need dinner to help you with your case. I'd rather skip the dinner and get right to the dessert part of the evening." She said boldly.

"Mmm…sounds like a plan. Remember my on/off girlfriend that I told you about? She's missing and I'm trying to find her." Joe said.

"Maybe she doesn't want to be found." Sandy replied. _Why are you worried about an ex anyway?_

"You don't understand. She was kidnapped out of St. Francis after being raped by some thug. He's got her stashed away at another hospital. As soon as we find out which one, he'll be arrested."Joe lied. "Have you seen a bunch of men in black guarding any rooms at your hospital?"

When Sandy didn't reply, Joe took that as a yes. "How long has she been there?" His voice turned harsh.

"You know I can't give you patient information unless it has to do with official police business." Sandy avoided his question.

"It is official business." Morelli shot back. "What can you tell me?" When he was met with silence on the phone, he pressed on. "Look, Doll. I really need to find her. Her family is frantic. Help me with this and I can finish here early and spend some quality time with you. Do you want me to remind you how magical my tongue is?"

"No, I remember. You really didn't play me? You were on a case all this time?" She asked hopefully. "I don't want to play games."

"I've been working under cover all this time." Joe smiled arrogantly as he rubbed himself through his pants. _Working it under the covers, but she doesn't need to know that. It's really sad the way these bitches fall in love after one time of experiencing my Morelli meat._

"I guess that sounds feasible. Okay, well, I couldn't believe it when they wheeled her in." She finally spoke. "Three very large, scary guys dressed in nothing but black brought her in on their own gurney." Sandy explained. "What are the chances, right? Before you left her for me, I was always worried that I would run into her somewhere and she would confront me in a jealous rage. Now that she's here and so still, it seems almost humorous that I was ever scared of a confrontation."

"I didn't leave her for you." Joe corrected. "I still plan to marry her. We were just taking another break…I told you that, Sandy."

"What are you talking about?" Sandy asked incredulously. "You told me that the off phase was because of your feelings for _me._ You told me you broke it off with her for me and that's why we ended up in bed that night. Why would you still be planning on marrying Stephanie? You told me you were finished with her."

"Look…I told you from the beginning that Stephanie and I have our on/off phases. I may have whispered lots of things to you in the heat of the moment, but come on, Sweetie, I wanted in your pants. I'd bought you three dinners and you still hadn't let me hit it. Once you finally gave in and gave me some booty, you didn't expect me to fall in love, did you?" _Just like all of the others, expecting me to remain interested after sampling the goods. _**_I came, I saw, I conquered._** "My heart belongs to Steph and since she and I are back on now, I really appreciate you letting me know where she is. Can you keep an eye on her for me…just until I can get there?" _Maybe you'll be a better snoop than you were a lay._

"Keep an eye on her? Are you kidding me?" Sandy hissed. _Jack ass!_

"Doll…just because Steph and I are back on doesn't mean that you and I can't have a little fun until she is better. I've never done it in a supply closet before. What if when I get there…." Joe started whispering huskily in her ear.

"I've gotta go. I should have known you were a liar. Good-bye, Joe." Sandy disconnected. _What have I done?_

She turned around and ran smack into Ram. He steadied her shoulders as she bounced off of him.

"Sorry. Are you okay?" He asked. Tears sprang to her eyes when she looked up into his face and realized he was one of the men in black. "Are you hurt?" He asked concerned.

"No…not physically. I messed up!" She lowered her eyes and her shoulders slumped in shame. "I just told Joe Morelli where Stephanie Plum is." She whispered.

"Fuck! Why did you do that?" Ram growled. "Don't you know that he put her in that condition?" Sandy's head flew up to lock eyes with Ram.

"He wouldn't do that!" She countered. "He's a cop!"

"He would and he did." Ram insisted. "Why did you call him?"

"I didn't! He called me! I didn't tell him she was here at first, but he told me it was official police business. He lied to me! I thought he cared about me…I thought he was done with Stephanie…I felt like I was finally connected with someone after years of grieving for my ex…I let him make love to me…then he never called until he needed information…." Sandy crumpled to the ground sobbing.

"Shit!" Ram hissed. "Bobby! Get over here!" Bobby rushed over and saw the crying woman on the floor. He looked at Ram in question. "Morelli strikes again."

"What?" Bobby asked.

"She's been sleeping with Morelli and she told him Steph's here. He knows where Steph is. Where's Tank?"

"Outside of Steph's room. Go and warn him. I'll take care of her." Bobby gestured to the floor where Sandy sat crying. "What's her name?" Ram shrugged and headed in search of Tank.

"Damn it!" Tank cursed as Ram came around the corner. _When are we going to get some good news?_

"What is it?" Ram asked.

"That was Trent. He's on his way to TPD. It seems that some mysterious pictures have surfaced there. They are of Ranger and Steph. Trent said they look pretty incriminating. Quinton is out for blood and is looking for Ranger to arrest him again. Thank God they don't know where we moved Steph. That will stall her for a while." Tank exhaled and ran his hands down his face.

"That's not true anymore." Ram said defeated. "Some nurse has been seeing Morelli and told him where Steph is. She's a blubbering mess right now because Morelli must have dumped her." Ram explained.

"Can this day get any worse?" Tank looked at the ceiling with his hands on his hips. _Fuck! Morelli and his wandering dick!_

"Report!" Ranger said, coming out of Steph's room.

"Morelli knows Steph's location and will most likely inform Quinton, who has a warrant for your arrest. Some incriminating pictures surfaced at TPD about an hour ago. Trent is on his way to TPD to obtain copies. You don't have much time with Steph." Tank informed him.

"Make sure that you interview the blubbering nurse thoroughly. We want days, times, and locations of all of their 'dates.' Add it to the information you've already gathered from the other nurses you've interviewed. More than likely Quinton will show up here shortly. I'm going to sit with Steph until that time comes. Pull me out of Steph's room before she gets here and arrests me in front of Steph. I want Steph to heal, not worry. Coma patients can hear even from their unconscious state. Our only angle is that Morelli has many scorned women in his life. One of them has to have first hand knowledge of his violent temper. Find that one!" Ranger ordered.

"You got it, Boss!" Tank replied. "Go be with Steph. I've got this."

Ranger headed back into Steph's room and sighed. He sat back down in the chair next to Steph's bed.

"Babe, I promise you that Morelli is going to pay for what he is putting everyone through. I know he hurt you and I will make sure he goes to prison for it. I may have to go away for a while. Not into the wind…but I won't be able to come see you. I don't want you to worry. I promise that every thing will be alright as long as you get better." He leaned forward and kissed her lightly on the lips and then on the forehead. "I love you. Please come back to me." He whispered.

Tank poked his head into the room. "Quinton pulled up outside, Ranger." Ranger nodded and Tank let the door close again.

"I have to go now, Babe. Remember what I said. I love you and I will protect you, even from afar. Morelli will never hurt you again. Get better soon and come back to me, Steph. I need you, Babe and I've never needed anyone before. Please come back to me soon." He leaned down and kissed her mouth again, letting his lips linger on hers for a moment. _Please, God! Let her be alright!_

He let go of her hand and turned to leave the room just as her eyes squinted open against the glaring lights of the hospital room. She shut her eyes tight again. As she heard the door open to her room, she cracked her eyes a bit just in time to see a man walk out of her room. Her lips still tingled where he'd kissed them and pleaded for her to come back to him. She laid her fingers over her lips and smiled.


	14. Chapter 13

**Physical Evidence**

NOT CUPCAKE FRIENDLY. Angst. Sexual situations. Adult Language. Babe HEA!

Not mine. No profit. Belong to JE.

Thanks to my fabulous Beta, Jacqueline!

**Chapter 13 – May 14, 2010 – 3:30 pm**

Steph struggled to remember what happened to her and how she ended up in a hospital bed. More importantly, she wondered why the man of mystery left her room. A nurse opened the door to her room just then and seeing her awake, grinned. "You're awake."

Steph nodded absently and as she looked toward the closing door to her room, she glimpsed her mystery man being handcuffed in the hallway by a female police officer. She couldn't bring herself to look away. Just as the wooden door was about to steal him from her sight, the officer gave him a shove and he was gone. She closed her eyes tightly as a sense of loss overwhelmed her.

Once the nurse finished checking her vitals and informed her that the doctor would be in shortly, she left the room. Alone in the quiet, Steph wondered what the hell happened to her and started checking for injuries. _Think, Steph. What happened today? Why are you in the hospital?_

"Steph?" A voice startled her out of her reverie. She glanced up at the hulk of a man standing in front of her. "How are you feeling?"

"Lost." She answered truthfully. "Why am I here? Wait a minute…where am I?"

"You're at University Medical Center in Princeton."

"Why not St. Francis in Trenton?" She interrupted.

"Given your history of concussions, we wanted you to have the best care possible, so we transferred you here from St. Francis. This facility offers you more privacy plus it has an excellent neurology department."

"Neurology department?" Her eyebrows shot up to her hairline. _What the hell happened to me?_

"You have a severe concussion. You've been in a medically induced coma for four weeks because you suffered from brain edema caused from hitting your head. You don't remember what happened?" Tank inquired.

"Do I remember what happened?" Steph snapped. "Obviously not! I've never had a concussion before, so I don't know what you're talking about with the _history of concussions_. I know everyone who works at St. Francis, so I get why I was brought somewhere else. I hate the gossip mongers and do want my privacy. Now…who the hell are you?"

"Who am I?" Tank repeated. "You don't remember me?"

"I've never met you before today that I can remember. How do you know me?" Steph asked.

"Before I answer that, what do you remember?" Tank coaxed gently.

"I remember losing my fucking job at E.E. Martin. I remember going to see my disgusting excuse for a cousin for a filing job, but I don't remember if I ever made it there or what happened after that. Was I hurt in a car accident on the way there or something?" Steph asked confused.

"Let me go get the doctor, okay? She can answer your questions regarding your condition. If she says you're up for it, I'll answer all of your other questions. Alright?" Tank asked.

"Get her then! I want to know what's going on!" Steph commanded.

"Yes, Ma'am. I'll be right back." Tank smiled wryly as he slipped his bulky frame out of the room. _Why did I have to ask if this day could get any worse? I should have known with Steph involved that it was a given!_

As Tank walked out of the room, he glanced at Bobby and jerked his head in the direction of the room across the hall. Bobby crossed the hall and paused in the doorway, looking back at Ram.

"No one goes in that room until we come back out of this one. Understood?" Bobby asked. "Quinton may have dragged Ranger out of here, but that doesn't mean that she won't be back. I don't want her harassing Steph." He rubbed his chin with his fingers in thought. "If Morelli even breathes in this direction, you holler. Got it?" Ram nodded in understanding and Bobby followed Tank into the empty room.

Tank had his hands on his hips and his head hanging down between drooping shoulders.

"Steph okay?" Bobby asked, picking up on Tank's mood.

"This whole situation is totally FUCKED!" Tank exhaled and rubbed the heels of his hands over his eyes.

"What, Tank?" Bobby pushed.

"Steph doesn't know who I am, Bobby." Tank said quietly. "She doesn't know why she's here. The last thing she remembers is going to see Vinnie for a filing job." Tank looked at Bobby intensely. "Who the fuck is going to dispute this rape bull shit if Steph doesn't remember?"

"Don't panic! Don't panic!" Bobby said as he paced back and forth across the room. "Okay…she has a severe concussion. Severe concussions can cause memory loss. That doesn't mean that it's permanent. She may just need a few days to rest and recover."

"The number of concussions she has sustained in her career as a bounty hunter is…do we even know how many she has had?" Tank asked incredulously.

"Numerous. The problem is that there is no magic number that says how many is too many. But, concussions aren't head injuries…they are brain injuries. It's understandable that Steph may experience some memory loss from this incident. We don't know how she got hurt. If we did…it would help to determine the extent of her injuries." Bobby explained. "I can check her records on file at RangeMan and get an idea of how many concussions she's been diagnosed with…not that she always went to the hospital to get checked out." Bobby sighed.

"You need to go get the doctor." Tank said. "Maybe we should have another scan done…do you think?" Tank asked. When Bobby shrugged, Tank growled. "Do you want to explain to Ranger why Steph can't remember any of us?"

"Okay, okay…I'll get Dr. Washington." Bobby conceded.

Tank paced back and forth while Bobby looked for Steph's doctor. He was praying that whatever was wrong with Steph would be temporary. Now that she and Ranger had finally given in to their feelings, fate couldn't be so cruel as to take their future away. Tank took a few deep breaths and headed back into Steph's room. As he walked through the doorway, he heard her ripping into the nurse.

"When the hell are you going to give me something for this headache? Christ! I feel like my head's been rammed into a wall!" Steph snapped. "Where is the doctor? Are you capable of finding one in this God forsaken place? Or do you just like for your patients to suffer as much as possible?"

"Ma'am, the doctor has been paged. She will be with you…." The nurse started to explain.

"Just leave me alone! You're worthless!" Steph berated her.

"Stephanie!" Tank reprimanded. "That's enough!" He directed his attention to the nurse. "I'm sorry…she's not herself right now."

"Don't you apologize for me!" Steph yelled. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

The nurse scurried out of the room as Tank squared his shoulders and faced Stephanie.

"I am your friend…." He began.

"I told you already that I…." Steph interrupted.

"SHUT UP!" Tank snarled. Steph gasped and sat back into the pillow. "Now you listen and don't interrupt me again." Tank commanded. "I am your friend. I have your back and you have mine. We work together and I know you well enough to know that you are a terrible patient. Lord knows that you have been injured enough to see the inside of a hospital more times than any person needs to. I know you have a headache right now, but that doesn't give you the right to be a complete bitch to the people who are trying to help you. **Always keep your words sweet in case you have to eat them later. **Or have you forgotten how to be civil to people, too?"

"Ms. Plum, I'm Dr. Washington. Is everything okay in here?" The doctor asked as she looked between Tank and Stephanie, who were just glaring at each other.

"Everything's fine." Steph finally stated, breaking eye contact with Tank and shifting her gaze to Dr. Washington. "Why am I here and when can I leave?"

"Ms. Plum…you have suffered a severe concussion. Mr. Brown has brought to my attention that you may be experiencing some memory problems. Is that correct?"

"Who is Mr. Brown?" Steph asked.

"I am." Bobby spoke up. "You and I work together, Steph. I'm Bobby." He glanced at the doctor and asked, "How much can we tell her? Does she need to remember things on her own?"

"Why don't the two of you wait out in the hall? I'm going to assess Ms. Plum and I think I can do that more quickly if you aren't in the room." She gave both men a look that could compete with Ranger when he was giving orders.

"Yes, Ma'am." They both said in stereo and headed out the door.

Dr. Washington looked back at Stephanie. "Now, Ms. Plum. Let's talk, shall we?"

"What is the extent of my injuries?" Steph asked.

"Well, the concussion caused your brain to increasingly swell. I had to administer barbiturates into your system that put you into a coma for the past four weeks. Once the swelling had diminished enough to wean you off the meds, it took 5 days to wean you off completely. We have been waiting for you to wake up for the past week. Your body needed time to heal. I suspect that you have Post-Concussion Syndrome or PCS." Dr. Washington replied. "I want to do another MRI now that you are awake. How is your headache?"

"Horrendous." Steph snapped. "Can I get some aspirin or something? What is PCS?"

"I'll have the nurse bring you something after the MRI. PCS, in a nutshell, is a set of symptoms that a person may experience for weeks, months, or occasionally years after a concussion. Because of your history of concussions, you have a higher likelihood of developing these symptoms immediately following the brain injury."

"What symptoms exactly?" Steph asked aggravated.

"It depends on the patient. You might suffer from headaches, dizziness, varying degrees of memory loss, difficulty concentrating, anxiety, depression, irritability, emotional and behavioral disturbances, insomnia, and personality changes. How would you describe your headache? Is it a mild ache or more like a migraine?"

"Like a migraine." Steph answered.

"Headaches can vary from mild to severe. They may occur daily and can be quite debilitating. The degree of dizziness can range from lightheadedness to a spinning type of dizziness known as vertigo."

"I do feel slightly dizzy if I move my head too fast." Steph admitted.

"The only treatment for PCS is time. Many of the symptoms will clear within the first week after injury. Sometimes, it takes a few weeks for the headaches to subside. Usually, 3 to 6 months is about the time frame for complete recovery. Since you were in a coma for 4 weeks, we were unable to evaluate any of these symptoms until you woke up."

"Does that mean I will get my memory back? I don't remember those two men outside. There was a man in my room just as I was waking up and he kissed me and I don't know who he is." Steph confessed. "I think I want to though." She smiled and blushed. "He has a great ass!"

Dr. Washington chuckled. "That he does. Look Stephanie, I don't know that your memory will return. Usually, memory loss is temporary. However, we don't even know how you were injured in the first place. All we know is you were unconscious when you were brought in and you had a severe concussion. Unless you remember how you got that concussion, we can't guess as to how you are going to heal. Does that make sense?"

"I guess so." Steph said quietly. "Who brought me here?"

"Those two men out in the hall brought you in after they arranged for your transfer from St. Francis." Dr. Washington filled her in.

"How did I get to St. Francis?"

"You'll have to ask them. I'm sorry. I don't know all of the details. All I do know is that the man with the _great ass_…" Dr. Washington used air quotes. "…he was worried sick about you, sat vigil by your bed since the day you arrived and didn't want to leave you. The rest you will have to ask your friends. I'll send in a nurse to take you for the MRI. Sit tight. Do you want me to send the guys back in?"

Steph nodded her head and then hissed in pain. Dr. Washington smiled sympathetically and disappeared through the doorway. A few moments later, Tank and Bobby walked back into the room.

"Who was the man in my room that got arrested?" Stephanie fired away as they neared her bed.

"Ranger." Tank answered.

"Ranger? What kind of name is that?" Steph retorted.

"His street name. His given name is Ricardo Carlos Manoso." Bobby piped in.

"Why was he arrested?" Stephanie asked.

Bobby and Tank looked at each other.

"Just tell me the truth!" Steph directed.

"He was arrested for sexual assault." Tank answered.

Steph snorted. "Please! A man that looks like that doesn't have to force himself on someone. Who said he assaulted someone?" She asked skeptically.

"You did." A voice from the doorway announced.

_A/N: As much as you all didn't want the amnesia to happen, it is an important part of the story. I promise the HEA will be worth it!_


	15. Chapter 14

**Physical Evidence**

NOT CUPCAKE FRIENDLY. Angst. Sexual situations. Adult Language. Babe HEA!

Not mine. No profit. Belong to JE.

Thanks to my fabulous Beta, Jacqueline!

**Chapter 14 – May 14, 2010 – 3:45 pm**

"Wait a minute! I didn't say that he assaulted me!" Steph protested. "Why the hell are you here?"

"Cupcake, where else would I be?" Joe smiled at her as he approached her bed.

Tank and Bobby both stepped in front of Joe, blocking his path to Stephanie.

"Leave!" Tank's voice boomed. "Now!" _Give me a reason, Morelli! My fists are itching to connect with your face!_

"Steph, tell these thugs that you want me here." Joe sneered.

"Joe Morelli, you are the last person that I want to see. I assure you. Get out!" Steph said disgustedly.

"Cupcake, you don't mean that. We love each other. We're getting married…."

"The hell we are!" Steph yelled. "OHHH!" She grabbed her head in both hands and winced in pain.

"What is going on in here?" Dr. Washington asked from the open doorway. "Detective Morelli, I assure you that your presence is not needed or wanted at this time. Leave my patient alone. She is in no condition to be riled up by you. I trust that I won't have to get security in here to escort you out of the building."

"Alicia…there is no reason to get nasty. I'll leave quietly." Joe smiled smugly at Dr. Washington. He then turned back to Steph. "I'll be back, Cupcake. You belong to me. I'll visit later when we can be alone."

Joe's comment made Steph's blood run cold and she shivered. She watched as Joe walked out of her room with Dr. Washington following him. Bobby closed the door while Tank turned to Steph and squeezed her hand.

"What is it? You're white as that sheet on your bed." Tank asked, looking at her in concern.

"I don't want to be alone with him." Steph blurted out.

"Can you tell me why you feel that way?" Bobby asked. _Does she remember something? Is her spidey sense going off? Is it telling her Morelli is bad news?_

"He gives me the heebie-jeebies." Steph replied. "I don't want him here again."

Tank and Bobby exchanged glances and it was clear to Steph that they knew something more about Morelli.

"What is your name?" Steph asked Tank.

"Tank." He answered. "And no…I'm not telling you my real name. Just Tank will do."

"It must be a doozey." Steph teased. "What aren't you telling me about Morelli?"

Tank sighed and Bobby excused himself to go get some coffee.

"He called the cops and reported the alleged rape." Tank admitted.

"Did I really say that Ranger raped me?" Steph asked.

"No. Morelli is the only person who claims to have heard your side of the story. You were at his house when he called the ambulance." Tank explained.

"His house? Since when does he have a house?" Steph asked shocked. _A domestic Morelli just seems odd._

"He inherited it from an aunt. Anyway, he claims that you showed up at his house bloody, hysterical and beaten. Before you passed out, he swears you told him that Ranger was responsible and that he raped you." Tank finished.

"That's bull shit! Morelli is the last person I would go to for help. Believe me!" Steph smirked.

"First of all, he's a cop now, a detective actually, and going to him for help would be logical." When Steph raised her eyebrows in surprise, Tank continued. "Secondly, you've been dating him off and on for the past few years, Steph. You lived with him at one time or another."

"Who the fuck _am_ I? No one I would recognize! I hate Morelli! Do you have any idea what he did to me when I was younger?" She asked incredulously.

"Yes. We've heard the stories. Something about a train game and the Tasty Pastry?"

"That's exactly right. Why would I date a man that molested me at age 6 and took advantage of me at age 16? I wouldn't! I despise that man! I don't want him near me again." Steph said with conviction.

"We _will_ make sure he stays away from you." Tank vowed fiercely.

"Thank you." Steph smiled. "Now…tell me about Ranger's feelings for me."

Tank raised his eyebrows in shock. "Do you remember something?"

"No. Before he was arrested, he told me he loved me and kissed me goodbye. That indicates him having feelings for me, don't cha think?"

Tank chuckled. "He doesn't just love you, Steph. He's _in love_ with you! He has been for a long time, but just recently admitted it to himself and you. What kind of vibe do you get from him?"

"Ranger would never hurt me, Tank. He didn't assault me. If I was at Morelli's house, Morelli assaulted me. It's in his blood, you know. All the Morelli men hit women. I doubt Joe would turn out any differently. Was there a sign of rape?" Steph asked.

"They did a rape kit and found Ranger's semen." Tank said quietly, waiting for Steph's reaction.

"So we had sex before I went to Joe's?" Steph deduced. "I bet that was delicious!" _Why can't I at least remember that?_

"Do you remember doing that?" Tank asked hopefully.

"No. But, didn't we already establish that Ranger loves me and wouldn't hurt me? If his semen was inside me, it was because he and I both wanted it there." Steph explained.

"If you don't remember what happened between you and Ranger, unfortunately, it's Joe's word against Ranger's. There are some incriminating pictures. That's why Ranger was arrested. The pictures showed up down at the police station." Tank told her.

"What pictures?" Steph asked.

"Of you and Ranger." Tank looked away.

"Come on, Tank. Don't get bashful on me now. What's in the pictures?"

"You and Ranger are having sex in the pictures." Tank exhaled loudly. "It's more than that. They look like he's forcing you."

Steph grew quiet. Tank pulled a chair next to the bed and sat down. He reached out slowly and grabbed Steph's hand. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "You don't think he hurt me, do you?" She asked.

"No. Not even for a second." Tank answered without hesitation. "He would move heaven and earth to protect you. He would never hurt you."

"I believe that." Steph said. "When he kissed me before he left the room…I can't explain it. I've never felt that way before, but it was so familiar. I know that sounds crazy…." Steph's eyes filled with tears.

"It doesn't sound crazy." Tank interrupted. "You two are connected in a way I have never seen before."

"I need to protect him, Tank. I know that I don't know you right now. But, my gut tells me that I can trust you. I want to protect him. Get me a lawyer. I want to put in writing that he didn't do this to me." Steph pleaded.

"You can't do that. Not until you have some recollection of what happened." Tank explained in a soothing voice. "If you say he didn't do it, they will ask you what happened. When you can't tell them, they will question your mental capacity. If they see your medical records, they will know you have suffered a brain injury and memory loss."

"Then help me make up a story that is believable. Please, Tank!" Steph begged. "I have to get him out of there so that I can figure out how to remember him."

"Tell you what…I'm not going to help you lie. But, I will help you remember. Once you are cleared to be released from the hospital, I will take you to Ranger's apartment to recuperate. If anything will trigger memories for you, it will be his place. You can stay there as long as you need to." Tank promised.

"I want to see him. Is that possible?" She asked.

"Let me go find out." Tank told her. He stood and tapped her on the nose. "I'll be right back. Don't try to sneak out of here." Steph rolled her eyes and Tank chuckled. "You've done it before."

**"**The greatest pleasure in life is doing what people say you cannot do**." **Steph said audaciously.

"If you want to help Ranger, stay put." Tank said seriously and left the room so he could get an update from Trent.

Once in the hall, Tank noticed Dr. Washington in an intense discussion with Morelli. He couldn't quite hear what they were saying, but Dr. Washington's body language conveyed the impression that she was afraid of Morelli. Her elbows were drawn close to her body as she held patient files tightly against her chest; her posture was tense; her head was bowed slightly down and she was unable to meet Morelli's eyes. Her body language normally exuded confidence - an open stance, relaxed posture, direct eye contact, head up, chin out and one palm gripping the other hand behind her back - even when dealing with Ranger, Tank or any of the RangeMan guys, all of whom have a much more menacing presence than Morelli. Tank made a mental note to do some snooping around the hospital. Maybe there was more to Dr. Washington's knowledge of Morelli than gossip from the nurses.

A/N: I couldn't leave you hanging with the cliffie! I had to post another tonight!


	16. Chapter 15

**Physical Evidence**

NOT CUPCAKE FRIENDLY. Angst. Sexual situations. Adult Language. Babe HEA!

Not mine. No profit. Belong to JE.

Thanks to my fabulous Beta, Jacqueline!

**Chapter 15 – May 14, 2010 – 4:45 pm**

"I'm sorry, Ranger. Since it's so late on a Friday, I can't get you before a judge until Monday morning." Trent explained. "Is there anything I can do for you while you're stuck in here?"

Ranger sighed. He hadn't slept well sitting in a chair in Steph's hospital room for the past four weeks and it was unlikely that he'd sleep while in lockup. "Trent, I'll be fine. Just make sure that Morelli stays away from Steph and keep me apprised of her condition."

"Will do." Trent said as he opened his brief case. "Now, here are the pictures that they have as evidence." Trent slid the copies he obtained from TPD across the table to Ranger.

Ranger picked them up and flipped through them slowly, rearranged the order of them, and then placed them in a row on the table back in front of Trent from left to right.

"Okay, this first one, where it looks like you're grabbing her and dragging her into the alley, explain what you were doing." Trent asked.

"I grabbed and pulled her into the alley." Ranger replied shortly.

"Why, Ranger?" Trent pressed.

"Because she was taking too long to get outside. She was wearing this sexy sundress. It should be illegal to look that damn good in a simple dress." Ranger chuckled to himself and gazed at the picture for a few seconds.

"Ranger, if Stephanie doesn't wake up and this thing goes to trial, _please _refrain from saying things like that," Trent smirked. "And this second one, where you're pulling her dress down and exposing her…." At the look on Ranger's face, Trent's words died.

"Don't look at her breasts." Ranger hissed. "Flip that one over." Trent did as he was told. "The picture is self-explanatory."

"What about these next two?" Trent pointed to the next two pictures in the row. "In this one, you're pulling the bottom of her dress up and it's clear that she has on underwear…" He tapped photo number three. "…but in this one, the underwear is gone because the side of her hip is bare." Directing his attention to number four, he asked hesitantly. "Can you explain where…?"

"Trent!" Ranger warned.

"Ranger, if you can't tell me what happened, how are you going to tell a jury?" Trent asked sharply.

"I ripped her panties off." Ranger growled.

"Okay, we need to work on your answers if this goes to trial." Trent said in exasperation. "You cannot admit in open court that you ripped her panties off! The jury won't even have to deliberate."

"I'm not going to be embarrassed about what happened. I'm not going to downplay the passion we shared." Ranger informed.

"I understand that; but you need to remember that it's against the law to have sex in public. You are being accused of sexual assault. Everything in these photos leans toward proving that's what happened."

"How would you expect planted evidence to look?" Ranger seethed. "Do you expect Morelli to send pictures showcasing our love? Get real."

"Okay, what about this last picture? Your hand is around her throat." Trent pointed out.

"My hand was holding her face more than her throat. I was making sure she heard what I was saying to her." Ranger explained.

"You realize that she has handprint bruises around her throat?" Trent questioned.

"Yes. I know what her injuries are." Ranger retorted. "I didn't put those handprints on her throat."

"What about these handprints?" Trent asked as he pulled another photo out of a file and slid it toward Ranger.

"These I _am _responsible for." Ranger admitted as he studied the photo that revealed the handprint bruises on Stephanie's hips. He could still feel Steph's legs wrapped around him tightly as he gripped her hips roughly and buried himself inside her. _Dios! She felt like heaven._

"Ranger! Are you still with me?" Trent spoke, breaking Ranger out of his thoughts. "You do know we have our work cut out for us? Don't you?"

"I pay you very well, Trent. Are you telling me that you can't win?" Ranger snarled.

"No! Of course not! I'm telling you we have our work cut out for us. I'm going to file a motion to get these pictures thrown out. We don't know where they came from and my bet is that TPD doesn't either." Trent's lips curved in wry amusement. He could just imagine the TPD running in circles trying to establish the chain of evidence for anonymous pictures which appeared out of nowhere. "I'm not confident that it will work, but I'm going to try."

"I need to get out of here yesterday! Make it happen!" Ranger ordered. "Get me that hearing ASAP."

"I'll do my best." Trent gathered all of the pictures, slipped them into his file, and placed them into his briefcase. "Until then, try to get some rest. You look like death warmed over." Trent extended his hand to Ranger.

"Thanks, Trent. I do appreciate it. You will be compensated." Ranger shook his hand and Trent nodded as he knocked twice on the door.

After Trent left, the door opened once more and Ranger stood up, assuming it was the guard coming to take him back to his cell.

"Sit down! You're not done yet, Manoso!"


	17. Chapter 16

**Physical Evidence**

NOT CUPCAKE FRIENDLY. Angst. Sexual situations. Adult Language. Babe HEA!

Not mine. No profit. Belong to JE.

Thanks to my fabulous Beta, Jacqueline!

**Chapter 16 – May 14, 2010 – 5:15 pm**

"Sit down! You're not done yet, Manoso!" Detective Quinton entered the room and sat down across from Ranger as he returned to his seat. "When are you going to confess to what you did? Or are you hoping that Ms. Plum dies so that she can't testify against you?"

Ranger's fists clenched tightly and he had to take deep, calming breaths to stop himself from body slamming June Quinton for even talking about Stephanie dying. Once he had himself under control, he replied in a cold, steely voice. "Do you hate all men, Detective Quinton, or just the men who served in the Army?"

She looked Ranger directly in the eye and smirked before she answered. "It's not that I hate men, Mr. Manoso. I just can't stand the sight of you. If you want to know the truth, men like you make me want to vomit. You think you are God's gift to women and when you find one that doesn't share your thoughts, you force yourself on her. You're no man! You're a monster!" She spat.

"I find it hard to believe that you can't stand the sight of me. Especially since you're in a room alone with me and in my face every chance you get. I know about you and Morelli, and I'm much better looking than him." Ranger smiled smugly. "What's even more unbelievable than that is how you put up with him using you."

"He does not…." She started to defend herself and then realized what she was about to say. "I don't know what you are referring to, Mr. Manoso. Detective Morelli and I are colleagues. Whatever you may have heard beyond that is strictly gossip. I'd advise you to close your ears."

"I'd advise you to open your eyes." Ranger countered icily. "Based on your reputation, you are supposed to be a good detective. You should try investigating your bed partners before you help them frame innocent people. If you'd done your homework on me, you would know that I'd NEVER hurt Stephanie."

"Really? Why wouldn't you hurt her? Do tell." Quinton pressed.

"I love her." Ranger said simply and without hesitation. Quinton studied him for a long while.

"There's all kinds of love." She smirked. "Maybe your kind is sick and violent."

"Why don't you ask Detective Morelli when he last took Stephanie on a date?" Quinton couldn't hide the surprise on her face. "Ask him if he ever showed her any self-defense moves; how to handle a gun; how to get out of a hold if she's attacked. If he tells you that he _ever_ helped her improve at her job, or even supported her choice to do the job, then he's a liar. Although, I think you already know he lies." Ranger informed her. "Don't think for a minute that you are the only woman warming his bed, Detective Quinton. Joe Morelli would put his dick anywhere…and I _do_ mean anywhere." Ranger chuckled arrogantly. "But I think you already know that, too. Don't you?"

"I don't know what you are talking about!" Quinton blushed. "You're disgusting!" She pulled the same pictures that he just discussed with Trent out of a folder and tossed them on the table in front of him. "These prove just how disgusting you are!"

"Where did you acquire the pictures of Stephanie and me in the alley?" Ranger asked, catching her off guard. He looked at her, his gaze unwavering. "From Morelli? From a perp that Morelli arrested? I bet if you look close enough, you'll find a connection."

"Detective Morelli doesn't need to plant evidence when the evidence is as cut and dry as these pictures." She said incredulously.

"Really? Have you studied these pictures closely?" Ranger pushed. He pulled out the one where Stephanie's panties were missing. "Do you see Stephanie pushing away from me? Or do you see her arms wrapped around me?" Quinton leaned away from Ranger and crossed her arms over her chest. "Would you even know the kind of passion that she and I share? Be able to recognize it if you saw it?" Quinton locked eyes with Ranger and then looked down in her lap. "We ache for each other; have denied our feelings for years; and finally gave in to them as we lost ourselves in each other. It was raw; it was real; and it was _fucking_ spectacular!" She swallowed uncomfortably and then cleared her throat. "You can say whatever you want; your lover can plant the most incriminating photos he wants, but I _love_ Stephanie Plum and she loves me." Quinton watched Ranger closely. He held her gaze and let his blank face drop, revealing the fatigue and worry from sitting vigil beside Stephanie's bed.

"You love her." She said in amazement. _How could he love her and do what he did to her?_

"Yes." He whispered. "Do you know if she's woken up yet?"

"No, I don't." She said. _Look at the evidence! It proves he's an excellent liar. _"You did this! You raped her."

"No. I would never force Stephanie to do anything she didn't want to do." Ranger declared with conviction.

"You're some piece of work!" Quinton sneered. "Take a bow! Your acting skills are impeccable!" She picked up the pictures and shoved them back in the file. "You would say you loved anyone to beat these charges against you!" She stood abruptly and turned for the door.

"Spend the night at Morelli's house." Ranger spoke up.

"Excuse me?" Quinton turned back toward him.

"Joe hasn't allowed you to even step foot inside his house, has he?" Ranger challenged. "Why do you think that is? If he has nothing to hide, ask to spend the night at his house. Watch his reaction carefully when you do. Will he make excuses why you can't? Will he explode on you and yell? Threaten to stop fucking you? Or are you too afraid of him to even ask? I dare you, Detective Quinton. Ask him."

"Rot in jail!" She screeched as she stormed out of the interrogation room. She slammed the door behind her and leaned against it, trying to catch her breath. When her breathing finally died down, she made her way to Morelli's office. She was about to knock on the door, when she heard voices inside. She pressed her ear closely to the door.

"I did what you asked." A girl's voice whimpered. "You promised you'd help me get clean and off the streets. _Please._" She begged. "Don't make me do this anymore. I'm trying to turn my life around."

"Bend. Over." Quinton heard Joe's voice command. "Make a sound and I'll arrest you. Do you hear me, whore?" Quinton silently checked the door knob to see if she could turn it, but the door was locked. "Fuck! You're dry!" She heard Joe complain. "Either make yourself wet or I'm putting it in your ass without lube!" He threatened. The girl began to cry.

"Please…I did what you asked. You said you'd help me." She heard what sounded like a smack. "Okay…okay…just don't hurt me…"

"Hold still!" Quinton heard before the sound of someone spitting. "Let's try this again." The girl whimpered again. "Oh, yes! That's better!" Joe groaned. "You feel that, Cupcake? You feel yourself getting wet for me? Mmm…shit!" She heard skin slapping together. "Yes, Cupcake. That's it. Fuck me back. Oh shit!"Quinton heard another smack. "That's right. Work that ass! Fuck, you feel good!" The girl's whimpers could no longer be heard over Joe's moaning. "Mmm….I'm gonna cum...Get ready to put it in your mouth…get ready! NOW!" Joe ordered. "Uuuuh! Yes!" Joe grunted as Quinton recognized the sound of his climax. "That's it. Swallow it all. Oh, yes! Mmm…." It was quiet for a few minutes and then Quinton heard Joe's zipper and belt buckle and assumed he was fastening his pants. "Fix your skirt…it's crooked. Fix your face. Your make-up's all smeared and you have cum on your cheek." He sneered. "Quit your crying! I own you! I'm your pimp now and you will fuck me and suck me whenever I say. Do you understand?" When he was met with silence, he spoke in a menacing voice, "Don't make me ask you again."

"I understand." The girl sniffled. "Is this your idea of helping me?"

"I _am_ helping you. You're off the street and you're off drugs, just like I promised. You don't have to fuck anyone but me from now on. You've moved up in the world." She continued to sniffle, trying to get herself under control.

"I want a real life." She whimpered.

"This is your life. You're my fuck toy now. If you don't like it, you can either go to jail or go back out on the corner. Take your pick!" He spat at her. "Be at my house tonight at midnight. Here's the address. This time bring some lube. I have plans for you!" He chuckled.

"I don't have a car, Joe. How am I going to get to your house?" The girl's voice questioned.

"Walk!" The girl started sobbing again. "Fine! Take a cab." He said in disgust. "Here's some money. Now give me a kiss goodbye." She heard smooching sounds and then Joe's voice again. "Later, Cupcake. Midnight!" He reminded.

Quinton ran just around the corner and waited for the door to open. She heard high heels click down the hall and then Joe's office door shut, so she peeked around the corner to see who the girl was that just left Joe's office. She sighed in resignation as she saw Joe escorting her down the hallway with a tight grip on her upper arm. Without thinking, she called after him.

"Morelli!" Joe tensed as he froze and turned around, turning his mystery companion with him. Quinton masked her shock when she discerned the swollen eyes, dried tear tracks and furrowed brow of a blue-eyed, curly top teenage brunette that looked remarkably like a young Stephanie Plum. "Come find me when you have a minute. I want to pick your brain about something, okay?"

Morelli nodded after scrutinizing Quinton for a few seconds. "My office in twenty." He ordered as he tugged the girl around the corner, disappearing from view.

Quinton exhaled slowly as she felt her heart beating wildly in her chest. _Showtime, June. Let's show this asshole who he underestimated._


	18. Chapter 17

**Physical Evidence**

NOT CUPCAKE FRIENDLY. Angst. Sexual situations. Adult Language. Babe HEA!

Not mine. No profit. Belong to JE.

Thanks to my fabulous Beta, Jacqueline!

**Chapter 17 – May 14, 2010 – 5:45 pm**

While Joe headed outside, Quinton headed to her desk to do some digging into some of Morelli's old case files. She concentrated on arrests dealing with prostitution. Finding a substantial number of prostitution arrests on record with Morelli as the arresting officer, she was surprised to learn that most of them were from more than eight months ago. He had only one prostitution arrest recently and it was a woman in her fifties. _Interesting. All those arrests months ago and now only one. I wonder what's changed. Guess it's time to do some interviews down on Stark Street. _Quinton knocked on Morelli's office door moments later and was met with no answer. Turning the knob and slowly opening the door, she peeked inside uneasily. "Joe? Are you in here?"

Before she could step inside, she was jerked into the room and plastered against the wall face first. She heard the door being shut and locked as a muscular body pressed against her back.

"You want to pick my brain, huh?" Joe sneered as he bit the back of her neck hard.

"Ouch! Joe, let me go." Quinton urged. "I need to talk to you about my case."

"You wanna know what I think?" He whispered icily. Her breathing quickened as she prayed that he had no knowledge of her earlier eavesdropping. "I think you want me to fuck your brains out. Lucky for you, I'm in the mood." He chuckled huskily as he flipped her around and ground his hips into hers. "Take off your pants." He whispered as he licked her from her collar bone up to her ear. "Now!"

"Joe! I'm not doing this at work! Are you crazy?" She pushed at his chest, trying to break free from his weight. The smell of sex still lingered in the air and she tried not to gag at the thought that Joe wanted to put his unwashed cock inside her. "I want to meet you later."

Joe's grin immediately changed from wolf to sinister. "Our usual spot?" He asked as he nipped her ear.

"No, I can't do that anymore." Quinton replied quietly. _Please, God, help me pull this off and not raise suspicion. I've got to make him believe that I still want him, but that my heart wants more than he can give me._ "Despite my willingness to do whatever you usually suggest, hotels won't work for me anymore. I need something more normal."

Joe tensed and his eyes changed. "I'm not done with you yet. You don't get to say no." He spit out.

"Okay, I won't say no if we meet at your house." His frown was immediate. "I want to spend the night in your bed without having to feel like a hooker in a hotel room when you sneak out after I'm asleep."

"That's it? Your panties are in a bunch because you want to spend the night?" He laughed arrogantly and then cupped her mound. "You just want to ride my dick all night, don't you? I can feel how hot your snatch is through your clothes."

"So, tonight then?" She asked, trying to stay calm with his hand on her crotch. His eyes shifted back and forth as he thought about what to say to her.

"Not tonight. I'm meeting some of the guys out for drinks tonight." He finally offered as explanation.

"I could meet you after you're done." She countered. "I'll drive over in a raincoat with nothing underneath." She smiled. _Thank God I know that he already has plans._

"I said not tonight!" He snarled. "Fuck! There you go getting clingy again."

"Forget it. It's fine. I get the picture." She pushed him away and opened the door to leave.

"I love Stephanie, June. I can't fuck you in our bed." Joe said quietly as he grabbed her hand.

"I understand. I can't fuck you in hotels anymore. So I guess we know where this is going." Quinton sighed. "Later, Morelli." She walked out the door. He let her go.

She walked quickly out the back door and hurried to her car. Once inside, she laid her head on the steering wheel and cried. _How could I not see that he is a psychopath? He is seriously disturbed. I need a shower._

She drove home on autopilot after swinging through a drive-thru for some dinner. She ate her food and then tried to scrub her skin raw, washing away the feeling of Morelli touching her. The thought of him having sex with other women and then with her, without washing, made her feel dirty. She wasn't looking forward to interviewing hookers on Stark Street, which isn't a place for a cop to go alone. _Suck it up, detective! Courage is grace under has to be a reason that Morelli is no longer arresting the hookers. The only way to expose that reason is to go ask questions. Let's hope the streets are talking tonight. _

**9:45 pm**

Hours later, Quinton found herself down on Stark Street. She parked her car and headed for one of the corners where five women were standing. When they saw her coming, three of them scurried away. The two that remained looked at her with cold eyes.

"What you want, Cop?" A bronze skinned, Latina woman asked.

"I need to talk to you ladies off the record, hypothetically speaking, of course. What names can I call you?"

"I'm Yvonne and this my girl, Carmen. 'Bout what?" A tall, blond with dark roots asked suspiciously.

"About members of TPD abusing their power." Quinton replied. "Do you know anything about that?"

"Why should we trust that this'll stay off the record?" Yvonne asked. "How do we know you ain't wired?"

"The best way to find out if you can trust somebody is to trust them. I just want to know if cops are soliciting you ladies for sex."

"Come on, you serious?" Carmen asked. "They don't teach freebies to the lady cops?"

"Freebies?" Quinton asked. "What do you mean?"

"It's a given that the cops who come 'round here get freebies from us girls. No soliciting involved. We don't oblige, we get arrested." Yvonne explained.

"Do a lot of cops come around here? Or is it just one or two that expect what you're telling me?"

"Hypothetically speaking, it's one cop. He gets nasty if we don't blow on demand." Carmen said. "We've all learned to cooperate."

"All the girls have been approached by him?" Quinton asked.

"All of 'em under the age of forty. He won't deal with the older girls." Yvonne smirked.

"Is that why none of you have been arrested lately? As long as you service him, he leaves you alone?"

"Since we're talking off the record here, yes. He ain't a bad fuck and we stay out of jail, so no harm done." Carmen shrugged.

"Ladies, he shouldn't be doing that. It's abuse of power." Quinton hissed.

"If I were you, I wouldn't let him catch on that you know nothing. That is, if you know who we talkin' 'bout. He don't care about the law, 'cept how it benefits him. Word on the street is he got one of us girls holed up in some apartment across town doing his dirty work for him. But, you didn't hear that from me. I like livin' just fine." Yvonne revealed.

"Does the street say what that dirty work is?" Quinton asked.

"Just that he's 'bout to go places, move on up, you know? Thanks to some help from his private ho'." Carmen disclosed.

"Thanks, Ladies. I was never here and I never heard a thing from you. If you ever need help because of him, please call me and I'll do whatever I can to keep you safe." Quinton handed them both her card. "Stay safe." She made her way back to her car. _Gotcha, Morelli. What do they mean that you're moving on up? I'm going to find out and you'll be sorry for using all of these women._

Later that night, she found herself staking out Morelli's house, anticipating his midnight rendezvous. She would wait for the teen to show and then confront her when she left his house.


	19. Chapter 18

**Physical Evidence**

NOT CUPCAKE FRIENDLY. Angst. Sexual situations. Adult Language. Babe HEA!

Not mine. No profit. Belong to JE.

Thanks to my fabulous Beta, Jacqueline!

**Chapter 18 – May 14, 2010 – 11:35 pm**

Joe sent Candy a text message an hour earlier instructing her to wear the Rangers jersey that he gave her when he brought her a bag of clothes the day she moved into her apartment. Her place wasn't very big, but it was clean and it was in a safer part of town. It came furnished and Joe prepaid the first three months rent. He said as long as she "behaved", he would pay the remainder of the year. She didn't mind sleeping with him when he was sweet, but he could be very cruel and demeaning and physically rough with her at times. He was a true-to-life Jekyll and Hyde.

She was nervous about going to his house. Her apartment was their usual meeting place, so she was surprised at the change of venue. He was very adamant about her being on time, so she had called a cab company with her destination information an hour early, just to be sure that a cab would get her there on time. She knew first hand what a mistake it was to disappoint him. The cab pulled up outside and the driver blew his horn. Candy locked up her humble domain, made her way out to the curb, and stepped into the cab.

"Good evening." Candy greeted. "Do you know where I need to go?"

"Yes." Frank Plum replied quietly. "I learned the location when I received the pick-up order." He pulled away from the curb and had to tamp down his emotions. The moment that Candy set foot outside her apartment he did a double take at the resemblance to Steph. She was even wearing the same jersey Steph often wore. Recognizing Morelli's address, he insisted on taking the fare. Now he wanted to kill Morelli all over again.

"This address is Joe Morelli's house, isn't it?" He asked. _When you have a child, the world has a hostage__._ _Joe Morelli took my little girl hostage when she was six years old. She'd finally tried to break free of him when he put her in the hospital. Now his sick twisted ass has latched onto a girl who looks the same age Steph did when she worked at the Tasty Pastry in high school._

She locked eyes with Frank in the rearview mirror and he saw the surprise on her face. "Yes. Do you know him?"

"Yes. Unfortunately, I do." He muttered. "He's supposedly engaged to someone I know. You can imagine my surprise that you are going to his house at midnight. An engaged man shouldn't be receiving visitors this late at night. Don't you agree?"

"He's helping me. It's not what you think. He's not doing anything to jeopardize his engagement." She hurriedly replied. Frank saw the way she nervously darted her eyes around and fidgeted. She was lying.

"Are you in some kind of trouble? Joe Morelli threatening you?" He asked in a venomous tone.

"No, Sir. Please, just take me there." She replied, hugging her purse to her chest. "He's expecting me at midnight and I can't be late." Frank heard the fear in her voice.

He stopped the cab around the corner from Morelli's house. It was seven minutes until midnight. Putting his right arm up on the back of the seat, he rotated his body so he could look at Candy in the back seat. _All things truly wicked start from innocence. I just know Morelli's wicked mind is reliving the innocence he stole from Steph all those years ago through this poor, young girl._

"Look, Honey. I'm not trying to cause you any trouble. I know Joe Morelli is a bastard. If he's threatening you in any way, I can help you. I have friends in high places who can keep you safe. He put his fiancée in the hospital with a head injury. He's not a nice fella. Do you have a cell phone?" Frank asked.

"Yes." Candy answered apprehensively, getting nervous about the time.

"Program this number in." He handed her a card. "Just put it under Cab Company in your phone. When you need me to come back and get you, which you will…" She furrowed her brow at that statement. "Trust me. I bring a lot of women to this address and they never spend the night. So, when you're ready to go home, call and I'll come get you. Okay?"

"Thank you." She whispered as she saved the number in her phone and handed him the card back. "Is his fiancée going to be alright?"

"Yes, thank God. Don't be his next victim." Be careful with him. Remember to call me…no matter what time it is." Frank pulled the car back onto the road as the clock approached 11:57 pm and turned the corner to pull in front of Morelli's house. "I'll be waiting for your call. You can take care of the fare when I come back."

"But…how do you know I'll…." She began to question.

"I know you'll call and I'll be back. See you in a while." Frank replied. "Don't mention our conversation to Morelli."

"No, Sir. Thank you." She replied as she got out of the cab and walked up the steps to Morelli's door. As she raised her hand to knock, Frank pulled away so that Morelli wouldn't see him and parked around the corner, setting in to wait for Candy's call. He had a bad feeling about what Morelli was doing with the young teen. He knew her resemblance to Steph wasn't a coincidence.

Candy knocked on Joe's door and he opened it, yanking her quickly inside and shutting the door behind her. He looked her over from head to toe and then pulled her into a demanding kiss.

"Hey, Cupcake." He grinned. The kiss tasted like beer. "You look sexy as hell in that shirt." _You're finally home where you belong._

"Thanks." She said quietly. _How can a sports jersey be sexy? He usually likes lingerie and short skirts._

"Come on in. The boys have missed you all day." He placed her hand on his erection and kissed her again. "Feel that? I can't wait to feel you pulsing around it. Did you miss me?" He stroked her jaw with the back of his hand lovingly. He was looking at her like she was a dream. It was creepy and confusing. She'd become accustomed to his rough, cruel treatment and even expected it. This new behavior made her feel uneasy.

"Sure, I missed you, Joe." She forced a smile. _Who does he think I am? What have I gotten myself into? Please, God, help me get through this night._


	20. Chapter 19

Physical Evidence

NOT CUPCAKE FRIENDLY. Angst. Sexual situations. Adult Language. Babe HEA!

Not mine. No profit. Belong to JE.

Thanks to my fabulous Beta, Jacqueline!

**********WARNING: EXPLICIT SEXUAL SITUATIONS & VIOLENCE! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!*************

**Chapter 19 – May 15, 2010 – 12:05 am**

"Are you ready for me?" He whispered in his bedroom voice. "I can't wait, Cupcake. Come with me to our room." He tugged her by the hand through the kitchen and up the stairs to the bedroom. She noticed that his house looked like an old lady lived there, not a younger bachelor. "Lie down. I want to taste you." He ordered as he walked her over to the bed.

Candy obeyed, lying down on the bed and looking up at Joe, nervously waiting for him to make a move. He stood staring down at her, just drinking her in.

"I can't believe you're finally here." He whispered. "It's been so long." He crawled up on the bed and sat back on his knees, pulling her leggings and panties off and tossing them to the floor. He parted her legs and just gazed at her sex, spread wide open in front of him. Slowly kissing his way up her left leg, he draped it over his shoulder as he dipped his head to swipe his tongue up her slit. "Mmm…you taste so sweet, Cupcake. I've missed you so much. I'm so sorry." He mumbled. He threw Candy's right leg over his shoulder as well and wrapped his arms around her thighs as he dove in to feast on her.

Never having seen this side of Joe before, Candy couldn't help her body's reaction to his ministrations. He had a very talented tongue and despite her uneasiness at his behavior, he was driving her to the brink of orgasm. She moaned and bucked her hips involuntarily.

"You like that, don't you, Cupcake?" Joe whispered as he sucked her clit between his teeth gently. "I'm going to make you cum." He continued to alternate between sucking and nipping at her clit until her legs started quivering uncontrollably. "That's it, Cupcake. Let it go. Cum for me so I can lap up your juices. I want to feel you explode on me." Candy continued to buck against him as he tortured her with his mouth.

"Joe! Oh, God!" She fisted her hands in his hair and screamed as stars exploded behind her eyes, making her feel like she was floating. Her legs continued to quiver as tears leaked out of her eyes.

Joe crawled up her body and wiped her tears away. He kissed each of her eyelids, her cheeks, the end of her nose and finally, her lips. "How do you feel?" He asked tenderly.

"Relaxed." She answered honestly, in spite of her shock.

"I'm not done yet." He whispered, as he pulled the jersey up over her head and kneaded both of her breasts through her lace bra. "I'm going to make you feel so good, Cupcake. I'm going to make it up to you." He bent down and sucked her left nipple into his mouth through her bra. It sent a jolt straight to her center. Fear crept into her belly as she listened to his words. "I'm going to make you forget about what happened. I'll make you remember how good we were together." He removed her bra before rolling off the bed to get rid of his own clothes. He was back on top of her in seconds, with his erection poised at her entrance. "I've gotta be inside you now. I want to feel you wrapped around me." He cooed softly as he buried himself in one swift motion. "Oh, fuck!" He gasped as he reveled in the feel of being inside her.

"You feel so good, Joe." Candy whispered, helpless to stop her body from responding to the way he was making her feel.

"You feel like heaven, Stephanie." Joe sighed against her neck as he began moving in and out of her.

"Stephanie?" Candy's voice turned to ice. "Why are you calling me Stephanie, Joe?" She felt him tense as he froze inside of her. He raised his head to look down at her and she saw the shift in his eyes as he registered who she was. Her heartbeat doubled as she realized her mistake.

"You aren't Stephanie!" He spat as he wrapped a hand around her throat. "You don't love me. Fucking liar!" He shouted as he started ramming himself inside her over and over again. "You wish it was him inside you? You want me to call you Babe instead? I'm not good enough for you anymore? You fuck him and expect me to love you?" He squeezed her throat tightly, cutting off her air. "You sure you want to throw us away?" He bit her lip and sucked it into his mouth. "I could kill you right now and he wouldn't be able to save you this time." Candy fought as she struggled to breathe, punching at Joe's shoulders.

In an instant, her air returned as he let go and pulled out of her. He flipped her over and laid his body on top of her as she watched him reach over to the bedside table and pull cuffs out of the drawer. She started to cry as she realized she was in real trouble when Joe wrenched her arms up and cuffed her wrists to the headboard.

"Please, Joe. I love you. Don't hurt me." She whimpered, telling him what she thought he wanted to hear. _What if my life ends tonight?_ "I'm sorry, Joe. I choose you." _I have to survive this. My life can't end this way! _

She felt him pour liquid between her cheeks and knew what he had in mind.

"You love me, Cupcake?" He hissed, wrapping a hand around her throat again. "More than him?" _That bastard Manoso! He tried to take you from me._

"Of course! I only love you!" Candy lied. "Please love me, too." She cried. _I don't want to die._

"If you love me, you'll finally let me have this ass. Are you ready to let go of your 'no butt stuff' rule?" He snarled, increasing the pressure around her throat. _Manoso won't want you after this!_

"Yes, Joe. Whatever you want. Just please don't hurt me." She sobbed. "Please take the cuffs off, Joe."_ Please, God. Help me!_

"Once I'm inside you, I'll release the cuffs." His voice calmed as he pulled her head backward, giving her a headache. "You're not going to tell me no anymore. I'm going to dominate you." He pressed the head of his cock against her tight ring. She felt the pressure as he forced the head inside her and she yelped in pain." He lay completely on top of her as he groaned near her ear. "You feel that? Fuck! So good! I own you now, Stephanie. Do you think Manoso's gonna want you after this?" He laughed maliciously as he nipped and licked at her back.

"I love you, Joe." Candy sobbed. "I do. Just take the cuffs off now. _Please_." She felt him release his grip on her throat and free her wrists and she sighed in relief, her heart still beating wildly. She relaxed her body and rested her head against a pillow as Joe continued working himself in and out of her. _Please let me live._

He pulled all the way out and flipped her over on her back. He drizzled more lube down between her cheeks and onto his cock as he pushed her legs back toward her head, bending her in half. He gazed into her eyes as he pressed the head of his erection back into her ass. Groaning in pleasure, he sheathed himself completely as he gripped the back of her knees for leverage. He then bent down to kiss her deeply.

"I can't believe you love me enough to let me do this. I love you so much!" Joe whispered as he eased himself inside her slowly. "Are you okay?" He asked. "I don't want to hurt you, Cupcake. I love you. I just want you to love me, too." He closed his eyes as he moved in and out, working up a sweat.

"I love you, too." Candy whispered as tears streamed down her face. She was in survival mode and she would do and say whatever she had to in order to survive this night.

**Across town at RangeMan**

"Yo." Tank answered his phone, his voice scratchy from sleep. _Somebody better be dead!_

"Tank? We got action at Morelli's. You're gonna want to hear this." Lester said in a menacing voice. "You're not going to like it. Get here as soon as you can."

Twenty minutes later, after arriving at Haywood, Tank braced himself and motioned for Lester to replay the recording.


	21. Chapter 20

**Physical Evidence**

NOT CUPCAKE FRIENDLY. Angst. Sexual situations. Adult Language. Babe HEA!

Not mine. No profit. Belong to JE.

Thanks to my fabulous Beta, Jacqueline!

**Chapter 20 – May 15, 2010 – 3:25 am**

Quinton sat in her car and tried to keep the bile from coming up. She'd brought her binoculars and camera in case she found Joe doing anything incriminating. She surveyed his house and watched the cab drop his companion off just minutes before midnight. Since then, she watched through her binoculars as he desecrated the young woman in every way possible. She snapped pictures of him choking her; handcuffing her to the bed; and raping her anally. Being a police officer meant protecting citizens. Watching while Joe violated that poor girl was the hardest thing that Quinton had ever done. The only saving grace is that she didn't have sound to go with the images.

At RangeMan, Luis was cleaning up the mess that Tank made in the break room when he tipped the refrigerator over in a rage after hearing the recording from Morelli's house. What the woman at his house went through hit too close to home. That may have been Steph, since she didn't remember what Morelli did and might never remember. Tank couldn't tolerate knowing that Morelli was free to violate women when his best friend was sitting in jail. Plans were in place to ensure that Morelli would pay for what he did. An SUV waited outside of Morelli's house and when the young woman exited, RangeMan would follow her home and take her into protective custody. She would be treated for physical and emotional injury and remain at Haywood until Morelli could be stopped.

Frank Plum dozed off as he sat around the corner from Morelli's house, waiting for that phone call from the Steph look-alike. Last time he'd checked his watch, it was just after 3 am. No woman ever stayed that long when they visited Morelli. Frank started to worry. Dreaming about what Steph must have gone through when she visited Morelli's house the night she ended up in the hospital, he was startled awake by the chirping of his cell phone.

"Cab Company." He answered.

"I need a ride." He heard the small voice whisper. "I have to get out of here now."

"Leave now then. I am around the corner. I'm coming now." Frank assured her. He started his cab and pulled around the corner just as she was running down the steps. She yanked open the door and jumped in, yelling, "Go! Go! Go!"

As Frank sped around the corner, he stomped on the brakes as a woman stepped out into the street, holding her arm out in front of her. As the cab stopped abruptly, Frank could see that she was holding out a law enforcement badge.

"What's the problem?" He asked through the open window.

She walked over and jerked open the cab door. Slamming herself into the seat next to Candy, Frank once again heard an anxious, "Go! Go! Go!"

"What are you doing here?" Candy asked Quinton, recognizing her from the police station earlier in the day.

"I'm here for you." Quinton answered. "Please pull into the closest McDonald's parking lot." She ordered Frank.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know who you are and I'm not stopping anywhere." Frank hissed.

"I'm Detective June Quinton. I work in TPD's Criminal Investigation Bureau." Quinton explained. "How old are you, sweetie?" _She can't be a day over sixteen._

"I'm not answering any of your questions until you tell me what this is about." Candy replied coldly. _Why is she following me? It's almost 4 a.m.!_

"This is about what just happened to you back at Morelli's." When Candy's eyes widened in shock, Quinton continued. "I need to know what's going on between you and Detective Joe Morelli."

"That's none of your business!" Candy spat. "I have the right to go wherever I want to."

"I know that he's abusing you." Quinton admitted. _I can't believe I didn't see the kind of man that he is. He's just like my stepfather. Is that why I got involved with him? Did my subconscious somehow seek him out? Am I that fucked up? _"I want to help you."

"I have all the _help_ I need right now!" Candy laughed sarcastically. "I don't need your kind of help."

"Where do you live?" Quinton pressed.

When Candy didn't answer her, Frank pulled into a McDonald's parking lot. He killed the engine and stayed silent in his seat while Quinton continued talking to Candy. **_I like to listen. I have learned a great _**_deal from listening carefully. Most people never listen. Let's see what this girl can reveal about Morelli that will help get Ranger out of jail._

"Look. I don't know what kind of life you've had…how bad your childhood was, what you've been through; I know it's hard to trust people, but I _can_ help you." At Candy's skeptical look, Quinton continued. "Trust me, Candy. The best way to find out if you can trust somebody is to trust them. You don't have to be abused by Joe Morelli anymore. We can help each other and ensure that he gets what he deserves."

"Have you met him?" Candy asked incredulously. "He's charming and smart. No one will believe me. He'll kill me if I help you." She said fearfully. "I'm off the streets. That's enough."

"So you think that being his whore is going to make you happy?" Quinton asked icily.

"It's better than prostituting myself on the corner for drug money." Candy retorted.

"It's not better! You're being someone's fuck toy! Believe me…been there, done that." Quinton confided. "I was sexually abused by my stepfather repeatedly as a teenager. He used to treat me exactly the way Joe treats you. Just because Joe shows moments of kindness doesn't mean that it's okay to force you to fulfill his every sexual whim."

"He's done more for me than my family ever did. He's a good looking guy. There are worse men than Joe to have sex with." Candy rationalized.

"You think being his sex slave is any better than the streets?" Quinton asked quietly. "Sweetie, you deserve to go to school, have friends, and have dates with normal guys…."

"Who would want to date me?" Candy exclaimed. "I had sex with men for money! I'm not the kind of girl you date."

"I used to think the same thing; that no one would want me because I was used." Quinton confided. "I'm not going to sit here and tell you that I found the love of my life because the truth is I'm so fucked up that I've never had a normal relationship. In fact, I've been sleeping with the wrong men, substituting sex for affection."

Candy's eyes filled with tears. "I was hooked on crack. Joe took me to an apartment, locked me in and arranged for a nurse to stay with me through my entire withdrawal." A tear escaped down her cheek and she wiped it away angrily. "He got me an apartment away from Stark Street. He even helped me get a job at a pastry shop. My life is better than it was a month ago. It may not be the American dream, but I'm not on drugs or out on a corner to support my habit."

"Tell you what? Let me see if I can find more evidence against him so that you don't have to testify at all. If I do that, will you let me help you get away from him?" Quinton asked. "You can stay with me until he goes to jail. I just need some time and somewhere to start looking. _Please._"

"He's paying for my apartment, has given me clothes to wear, and buys me groceries. If he wasn't helping me, I'd be sleeping with old, disgusting men for money and still hooked on drugs." Candy explained. "There are moments where he is so sweet to me. He calls me Cupcake. No one has ever given me a nickname before."

"He calls you what?" Frank snarled. "Cupcake?" At her nod, he enlightened her. "That's his fiancée's nickname." He pulled a picture of Stephanie out of his wallet and handed it to Candy. "This is a picture of her. See the resemblance?"

"Oh my God!" Candy exclaimed. _He thinks I'm his fiancée that he put into the hospital? That explains the Jekyll and Hyde routine. _"What's her name?"

"Stephanie." Frank said quietly. "What's yours?"

Candy started to cry. _Joe called me Stephanie. Oh, God! _"Candace Rogers, but everyone calls me Candy."

"Who are you?" Quinton asked Frank.

"Frank Plum." He extended his hand across the front seat and Quinton shook it. "I'm Stephanie's father."

"I'm sorry about what happened to her. Who do you think is responsible?" Quinton asked.

"You have to ask? There's no doubt in my mind that Joe Morelli put her in the hospital." Frank fumed.

"Do you have any proof of that?" Quinton pressed. _Please say yes. Please say yes. If there's more evidence out there, I won't be doing this alone._

"Some, but it wouldn't hurt to gather more." Frank shrugged. _Aren't you the cop sleeping with Morelli?_

"How old are you, sweetie?" Quinton asked Candy. _If she's underage, Joe's in even more trouble._

"I just turned eighteen." Candy replied quietly. "Please! He'll kill me if he knows I've talked to you. You don't know what he's capable of setting up. He'll make it look like an accident…like I overdosed! I may not have the perfect life, but I don't want to die!" Her desperation broke Quinton's heart.

"We are taking you someplace safe. You're going to have to give up your job because you won't be able to leave the building once we get you to where you'll be staying. It won't be forever; only until Morelli is behind bars." Frank explained.

"Where?" Candy asked. "How do I know it's safe? Joe can find me anywhere."

"Take us to my apartment. I can keep her safe." Quinton instructed Frank.

"No. I have a safer place than that. Don't worry." Frank winked at Candy in the rearview mirror as he started the engine and pulled back out into traffic. "It's the last place that Morelli can get to you."

As Frank pulled into the RangeMan garage and honked his horn, Hal pressed the key fob from behind the cab and opened the gate.

"Are you shitting me? We waited all night to follow this woman back to the garage?" Ram asked as the SUV followed the cab inside the gate. "Unbelievable!"

"Where are we?" Quinton asked from the backseat of the cab.

"RangeMan Enterprises." Frank admitted. _If this is the cop with the hard on for Ranger, this should go over really well._

"You've got to be kidding me!" Quinton smirked, turning to Candy. "He's right. This is the last place that Morelli can get to you."

"Is this going to be a problem for you?" Frank asked Quinton.

"Not anymore. I'm starting to believe that Ranger Manoso is innocent in all this and that he's right about Joe framing him." Quinton admitted, despite the guilt she felt.

"A man can be destroyed but not defeated. Morelli can try to destroy Ranger's life as much as he wants, but Ranger isn't the kind of man who will let it happen without a fight. He also isn't the kind of man who holds a grudge for believing the evidence when it points to guilty." Quinton locked eyes with Frank in understanding. "He'll be grateful for the collaboration."

Quinton laughed in relief. "Good. After hearing all of the rumors about third world countries, I didn't want to be on his shit list."


	22. Chapter 21

**Physical Evidence**

NOT CUPCAKE FRIENDLY. Angst. Sexual situations. Adult Language. Babe HEA!

Not mine. No profit. Belong to JE.

Thanks to my fabulous Beta, Jacqueline!

**Chapter 21 – May 16, 2010 – 6:45 am**

Joe woke up to his phone ringing and reached for it without even opening his eyes.

"Morelli." He croaked.

"You low down, dirty mother fucker!" The voice on the other end greeted him icily. "Congratulations, _Sergeant _Morelli! You've been promoted, thanks to your _exceptional_ detective work and successful _sting_ operation." _You blackmailing son of a bitch!_

"Chief, it's nothing special. I not only wanted the promotion; I also deserved the promotion. Plus, running sting operations is what I do best." Morelli replied smoothly. _Bend over and take it like a man._

"I don't know how you pulled it off, but you've gotten your wish. I will announce the promotion Monday morning." Chief Stinson admitted angrily.

"Thanks, Chief! I can't give away my trade secrets, but let's just say that the success of the sting operation was due to a very _willing_ mark. All I did was dangle _Candy_ in front of him and he snatched it up. No pun intended." Morelli chuckled as he reached into the drawer of the bedside table, pulled out two little white pills, and swallowed them down.

"Laugh it up! Let's see how long you last as a sergeant. It's a demanding job, especially when you have assholes working for you. Hope you're up for the challenge." Chief Stinson sneered. _Maybe someone will turn the tables on you one of these days._

"As long as I have your support, Chief, then there's no reason to assume I'll have any issues that I can't easily solve. I know I can count on you to assist me with whatever red _tape_ stands in my way of solving my cases." Morelli retorted, alluding to the physical evidence of the Chief's tryst with Candy.

"Just do your job!" The chief disconnected. _If courage is grace under pressure, then I must be as spineless as they come because the pressure Morelli has put on me has made me anything but graceful. I could kill someone…preferably _Sergeant_ Morelli!_

Morelli simpered at the Chief's frustration. _Well, well. This calls for a celebration. I need my woman by my side. I have plans for her tonight now that I've been promoted. She deserves a night on the town. _Morelli dialed Candy's number and it went straight to voicemail. He hadn't been able to reach her since she disappeared from his bed the previous morning. He'd called her several times, but she never answered the phone. He was starting to worry. He drove by her house last night and it was obvious she hadn't been there. _I hope she doesn't have one of her crazy stalkers again. _He decided to leave another voicemail.

"Cupcake, great news! Remember that promotion I told you I was up for? Well, I got it! I want to celebrate…take you out on the town. Let's go to New York City tonight. We'll stay at one of the fancy hotels and have a nice dinner out. Go buy yourself a dress to wear, okay? Call me when you get this. I miss you. I'm starting to get worried. Where are you? Call me, Cupcake. I love you. Bye."

**Meanwhile, back in Princeton**

"Good morning, Ms. Plum. How are you this morning?" Dr. Washington inquired as she entered the hospital room. "Well rested, I presume. You slept the entire night."

"What can I say? I love sleep. My life has the tendency to fall apart when I'm awake, you know?"Steph replied.

"Do you feel like your life is falling apart? Are you having any feelings of anxiety? Are you ready to…?"

"I'm ready to go home." Steph snapped. _I want to help Ranger. Something will trigger my memory and I need to get out of here to find out what that might be._

"Patience, Ms. Plum. You aren't ready to be released yet." Dr. Washington scolded. "Until I'm comfortable with releasing you, I'm afraid that you're going to have to learn to love it here."

"Look, lady! I hate hospitals. My head hurts, my memory took a vacation, and the man who did this to me is still out there. I need to get out of here!" Stephanie ranted. "Give me one of those forms to sign that relieves you of liability or whatever, because I am leaving today. If I have to sneak myself out of this damn hospital, I will! Understand?"

"Stephanie!" Tank's voice boomed. _Damn it! I hate seeing her acting like such a shit to people. It's not like her and I want the sweet Steph back._

"Don't you dare try to chastise me for wanting to get out of here, Tank! I'm useless sitting here like a bump on a log when I could be triggering my memory somehow. How will I remember anything if I don't get back to what used to be familiar to me?" Steph raged.

"I know you want to feel useful. I get that!" Tank began. "But, you're no good to me unless you're healthy. Ranger loves you. He would kill me if something happened to you on my watch. He has enough to worry about right now without adding you risking your recovery. He needs you well, Steph. We all do. Please, listen to the doctor."

"Ms. Plum, I've spoken with Bobby, the RangeMan medic. He's assured me that he can handle your treatment once you leave the hospital. I see the way these men worry about you and have no doubt that you will receive the care you need…"

"Then, what's the problem? Let me go home!" Steph seethed. "And stop calling me Ms. Plum! My name is Stephanie."

"The problem is that I'm not comfortable with releasing you without doing one more MRI…" Dr. Washington held her hand up before Steph could interrupt. "…which I have scheduled for later this morning. If the results are good, you may go home tomorrow. Does that work for you?"

"Do I have a choice?" Steph shot back.

"Not really, no." Tank responded. "Now leave the doctor alone. I hope this attitude problem is temporary. I've had it with you biting everyone's head off."

"Tank, I think Stephanie could use some disgusting coffee from the vending machine. Why don't you get her some?" Dr. Washington suggested. Tank took the hint and left the room.

"Listen to me, Stephanie. You've had quite a scare and it's normal to want to get your life back. Hell, after seeing who's in your life, who can blame you?" Dr. Washington's eyes glazed over at the thought of Ranger and Steph snorted. "What? Mr. Manoso is something to be remembered." Steph winced at the comment and Dr. Washington's tone softened. "Anyway, my point is that you have to allow yourself some time to adjust. A brain injury is nothing to take lightly. You almost died! You do understand that, don't you?"

"Of course I do!" Steph bit out. "I need to help him. I've never had anyone say the things he said to me when he thought I was still asleep. I've never felt so connected to someone from just a kiss. From what everyone has told me, I felt the same way about him. How can I not remember?" Steph's voice broke. "How can I forget love like that?"

"Obviously, you haven't. Don't you see? You're itching to get out of here so that you can get your memories back. What you don't get is that you still love him, Stephanie. You feel it with every fiber in your being and it's killing you that the memories that explain your feelings aren't there for reference. Maybe you need to ask yourself why your heart remembers what your brain won't allow you to." Dr. Washington scribbled a couple of notes onto Steph's chart and then slid it back into its place at the end of the bed. "I'll be back later to take you for the MRI. Rest until then. Give yourself time to heal."

As Dr. Washington left the room, Tank entered it. "You okay?" Tank asked.

"How much did you hear?" Steph replied angrily. "Don't deny that you were eavesdropping. I'm forgetful, not stupid."

"Steph, I think there's something you should know." Tank sighed. "You're the queen of denial. You have been suppressing your feelings for Ranger for years. The on/off relationship with Morelli…well…in my opinion…you were only with Morelli because Ranger told you he didn't do relationships."

"So what's your point? I settled for less because I didn't want to be alone?" Steph asked.

"My point is that you need to give yourself a break about not remembering Ranger. You were so used to denying your feelings for him, that maybe, on a subconscious level, you're still doing that. It's something to think about." Tank finished quietly.

"I don't want to deny my feelings anymore. I feel connected to him in a way that's almost unreal. I feel empty right now. I need to see him." Tears leaked out of her eyes and she wiped them away furiously. "I want out of here tonight! If you won't help make that happen, I'll leave myself. End of discussion." Steph laid back and closed her eyes, turning her head away from Tank and effectively dismissing him.

"I'll make it happen, Steph. I promise." Tank left the room quietly and then dialed Lester.

"Get everyone together in a conference room for a meeting in thirty minutes. We've got to move our plan forward. Morelli needs to go down so that Ranger can be with Steph._"_

"She okay?" Lester asked.

"No, but I'm bringing her to Haywood tonight. She's going to stay in Ranger's apartment indefinitely. Even with amnesia, she's lost without him." Tank said amazed. _A man__ in love can be destroyed but not defeated when it comes to his soul mate. The same can be said for a woman; Steph's memory has been destroyed for the moment, but her love for my best friend will conquer._

"He's one lucky bastard!" Lester chuckled. "Maybe now he'll finally realize the connection they have and commit to a relationship with Steph."

Tank barked out a laugh. "He has no choice. The new and improved Stephanie will have his balls if he doesn't man up."


	23. Chapter 22

**Physical Evidence**

NOT CUPCAKE FRIENDLY. Angst. Sexual situations. Adult Language. Babe HEA!

Not mine. No profit. Belong to JE.

Thanks to my fabulous Beta, Jacqueline!

**Chapter 22 – May 16, 2010 – 7:15 am**

As he'd instructed, when Tank arrived at RangeMan, he found that Lester assembled Bobby, Ram, Hal, Quinton, Frank and Candy in Conference Room A.

"I didn't fill Steph in. I'm gonna wait until she's back here and settled tonight. She goes for an MRI later this morning. Once that checks out, she'll be free to go. Well, sort of." Tank updated everyone.

"What are you thinking?" Lester asked, recognizing that Tank was planning something.

"For a war to be, just three conditions are necessary - public authority, just cause, and the right motive. As consultants of TPD, we have authority to gather evidence against Morelli. We have the recording of Candy's attack, Quinton's pictures to match the recording, several statements from nurses at all of the local area hospitals, and Frank's recordings from the cab pick-ups when Morelli was too drunk to drive. That gives us just cause to keep digging. Steph needs Ranger in order to recover and that's the right motive as far as I'm concerned. This is war folks…we need to nail Morelli's ass to the wall…I'm talking yesterday. We need to step things up and get Ranger out of jail now. Quinton, has Morelli contacted you?" Tank inquired.

"No. But, he's left Candy several messages. She's going to have to call him soon." Quinton gestured to Candy. "Tell them."

"He got promoted to sergeant and wants to celebrate tonight." There were collective gasps and curses all around the room at that piece of news. "He's left several messages. Do you want me to play them?" Candy asked hesitantly. At Tank's nod, she dialed her voicemail and set the phone in the middle of the table on speaker.

_"Saturday, May 15th, 8:52 a.m." _Beep. _"What the fuck, Cupcake? Where did you go? We have the best night of our lives and I wake up alone? I want an explanation. Get your ass back here. The boys miss you already." _Beep.

_"Saturday, May 15th, 11:17 a.m." _Beep. _"I'm getting pissed, Cupcake. At least call me back. Where the fuck are you? If you went by the bonds office, quit gossiping and get home. NOW!" _ Beep.

_"Saturday, May 15th, 1:39 p.m." _Beep. _"I'm beyond livid. Get back here now! Do you want a repeat of last night? Don't make me break out the cuffs and teach you a lesson. I'm warning you, Stephanie, if you're with Manoso's thugs, you. Will. Be. Sorry. DO YOU HEAR ME? Call me!" _Beep.

_"Saturday, May 15th, 4:01 p.m." _Beep. _"Steph, please. This isn't like you. How am I supposed to know that you're alright if you won't call me back? What if you have a stalker again? Fuck! Where are you, Cupcake? I'm coming to your apartment. Stay there!" _Beep.

_"Saturday, May 15th, 7:46 p.m." _Beep. _"Do I need to put out an APB? Where are you? I went to your apartment and it's obvious you haven't been there. Did someone snatch you from my house? I want you to know that I love you. I'm looking for you and I won't stop until I know you're safe. Please call me, Cupcake." _Beep.

_"Saturday, May 15th, 11:45 p.m." _Beep. _"Candy, you whore! You better not be out on Stark Street again! Did you go looking for a fix? Is that why you snuck out of my bed? I get you clean and off the street and this is the thanks I get? If you don't call me in the next fifteen minutes, I'm gonna make you pay. That's a promise! I own you, Cupcake! Don't forget that!" _Beep.

_"Sunday, May 16th, 6:49 a.m." _Beep. "_Cupcake, great news! Remember that promotion I told you I was up for? Well, I got it! I want to celebrate…take you out on the town. Let's go to New York City tonight. We'll stay at one of the fancy hotels and have a nice dinner out. Go buy yourself a dress to wear, okay? Call me when you get this. I miss you. Where are you? I'm really worried. Call me, Cupcake. I love you. Bye." _Beep. _"End of messages."_

Candy reached over and shut off the phone. "Joe was down on Stark Street last night. He harassed all the girls that I used to hang with, demanding that they tell him where I was. One of them called me this morning. She said he was a lunatic, tearing around the streets, yelling at everyone. He forced one of the girls into his car and no one has seen her since." Candy whispered the last part.

"I called all the area hospitals and a young woman was admitted to St. Francis at 3:30 this morning with a facial fracture to her right cheek bone and multiple contusions. She was raped and had extensive damage to her anal area, but she wouldn't give up the perp. The nurse on duty said the woman was scared and going through meth withdrawal. I'm heading over there to talk to her. It'll probably end up assigned to me anyway."

"That explains why there weren't any phone calls between midnight and 6 a.m." Lester commented. "Quinton, can you get a pic of the victim? Maybe Candy can identify her?"

"Will do. I'll take a picture with my phone and send it to Candy's phone." Quinton replied. "If you recognize her, Candy, text me back and I'll bring her here to stay with you." She turned her attention to Tank, "If that's alright with you."

Tank nodded, "I'll head over to the hospital later. I have Lula sitting with Steph for now. Lester, head down to Stark and start asking the girls about Morelli's behavior last night." He turned his attention to Candy, "Bobby has the evidence from the rape kit we did yesterday, but he needs to photograph those bruises around your throat now that they are more prominent. They could be a crucial piece of physical evidence." He paused, gathering his thoughts. "Frank, I need you to come with a cover story for Candy so she can call Joe and explain her absence. Once you've got the story worked out, sit with Candy while she makes the call…and keep it on speaker so you can coach her answers." At Frank's nod, he directed his attention to Bobby, "Once you get the pictures of Candy's throat, let me know so I can contact Trent and set up a meeting for sometime tomorrow. We need to look over the evidence against Ranger."

"You got it." Bobby agreed eagerly.

"What's going on with Ranger? Have you been to see him?" Frank asked.

"No. I'm not going to either until we can give him some good news. Right now, he'll only ask about Steph and I'm not going to be the one to tell him that she's got amnesia. Unless you want to volunteer for the job?" Tank offered.

"That's the last thing he needs to worry about right now. He needs to concentrate on watching his back. No distractions." Frank replied. "I'll head over to see Steph in a little while, in case she needs a break from Lula."

"Good idea." Tank barked out a laugh. "Lula can be a little much and with Steph's new attitude problem, those two could be a bad combination." Everyone grinned. Getting serious again, Tank concluded the meeting, "Okay, everyone. You have your assignments. Cowardice… is almost always simply a lack of ability to suspend the functioning of the imagination. Only a coward brutalizes women. Morelli's a coward and his imagination is running wild right now. If Morelli gets wind of us snooping around, he could strike out. So, watch your backs and check in with me periodically. Dismissed."


	24. Chapter 23

**Physical Evidence**

NOT CUPCAKE FRIENDLY. Angst. Sexual situations. Adult Language. Babe HEA!

Not mine. No profit. Belong to JE.

Thanks to my fabulous Beta, Jacqueline!

**Chapter 23 – May 16, 2010 – 7:45 am**

Lula agreed to sit with Steph while Tank went to meet with the team at RangeMan. She stopped at Tasty Pastry and bought Steph's favorite donuts as well as some for herself before making her way to Princeton and University Medical Center.

"White Girl, you know I must love you because it's too early to be up in here." Lula complained as she munched on her third donut.

"You don't have to babysit me, you know." Steph rolled her eyes.

"I ain't babysittin' nobody! We friends and I'm visitin' my friend. If you don't want me here, well, that's another story." She retorted.

"Tell me about Ranger. What's he like?" Steph asked eagerly.

"Girl, that man is fine! But more than that, the way he looks at you…well, it makes the rest of us need a change of panties." Lula started fanning herself.

"What do you mean?" Steph pressed for more information, _any_ information about the man of mystery.

"I guess I should say it's the way you look at each other, not just the way he looks at you. We all can tell how much you got it bad for each other." Lula explained. "Electricity sizzles in the air when your eyes meet. And you when you don't think anyone be watching, you gaze at him like he's a piece of pineapple upside cake."

"Really? You think I love him?" Steph inquired.

"You _in love_, White Girl! You just been too scared to admit it."

"I don't think he did this to me, Lula. I have to help get him out of jail." Steph wrung her hands and sighed. "When I get out of here, if Tank won't take me to see him, will you?"

"What are friends for, Girl?" Lula smiled. "You know I've always got your back…er…well, I guess you may've forgotten our friendship, but I've helped you slip away before when you was on lockdown."

"Thanks, Lula. It's nothing personal. I can't even remember the man I'm supposedly in love with and he's pretty memorable." Steph grinned.

"True. True. If you could forget a man that fine, why would you remember lil ol' me?" Lula cackled in amusement.

"Tank filled me on our friendship. He seems to be smitten with you. I want you to know that I admire you. You're a strong woman and you've survived some hard times." Steph confessed.

"You're strong, too, Steph. You're a survivor. You never give up. Some people think nothing bad could ever happen to them; like they're immune to hardship. That's horse shit! The world breaks everyone, and afterward, some are strong at the broken placesand others just surrender in defeat**. **Even if you get stronger, it helps when you got friends who know your story and accept you anyway. You don't look at me like I'm broken. You see me in repair. I'll always remember you acceptin' me without judgin'."

"You're easy to accept, even when I don't remember you." Steph smiled. "Thanks for being my friend." Lula's eyes filled with tears and she reached for Steph's hand.

"Don't ever scare me like that again; gettin' hurt like you did." Lula choked out. "I don't have many friends and I'd like to keep the ones I got."

"It wasn't my fault!" Steph insisted. Lula threw her head back and laughed like a hyena, wiping her eyes.

"That's my girl! Now you soundin' like yourself again."

**Meanwhile, back in Trenton**

As Quinton headed inside St. Francis, her phone rang. "Quinton." She answered.

"Hey, feel like fillin' me in on what you been doin'?" An agitated voice questioned.

"What's up, Robby? Well, while you were off fishin' at the lake, I've been looking into evidence regarding the Plum case." Quinton replied to her partner, Detective Robert Michaels.

"Without me? You worked on your days off?" Michaels asked incredulously. "You've been bitchin' about never gettin' any time off for months. You finally get it and you work through it anyway? What gives, Junie Q.?"

"You know me…when I get a lead, I can't wait on it." Quinton smirked. "Catch any fish?"

"Don't wanna talk about it." Michaels stated bitterly. "Where you at?"

"St. Francis…about to question a victim. Wanna meet me for lunch?"

"Pino's at noon. Maybe you can explain why you were really workin' on your days off. Later."

Quinton placed her phone back on her belt just as she knocked on the door of Gloria Roberson's hospital room.

"Come on in." She heard a muffled reply.

"Good morning. I'm Detective June Quinton, Criminal Investigation Division of TPD. Are you up to answering some questions for me?" She inquired of the petite-boned, short-haired blond with piercing blue eyes.

"Sure. I told everything to another cop already, but he said a detective would be assigned to my case." Gloria shrugged.

"Ms. Roberson, will you tell me who did this to you?" Quinton cut straight to the point. "I promise you that I can take you someplace safe if you tell me the truth."

"Call me Glo. Look, I'll tell you what I told the other cop…"

"I don't want to hear the bullshit you told the other cop." Quinton interrupted as she snapped a picture of Gloria with her cell phone and sent it to Candy. "I want to hear the truth."

Gloria crossed her arms across her chest and snorted in disgust. "No, you don't!"

A beep from her phone alerted her to the text that Candy sent back – _I know Glo. Ask her about her wig._

"Can you tell me what you were wearing last night…when you were assaulted?" Quinton requested.

"The police took my clothes into evidence." Gloria informed her.

"Humor me." Quinton retorted.

"Jean skirt, red tank, red peep toe heels and my Vivian wig." Gloria explained.

"_Vivian _wig? What is that exactly?" Quinton queried.

"You know…_Pretty Woman_…Vivian…long, curly, auburn hair. I wear it when I want to channel Julia Roberts." Gloria explained. "It usually gets me the highest payin' clients, too."

"I see. Were you alone last night or with a group of girls when you were forced into the guy's car?"

"A group." Gloria countered. "We are all apprentices in a craft where no one ever becomes a either become addicts, convicts, or victims; so we stick together whenever possible. Especially those of us without pimps."

"Were any of them brunettes?" Quinton pressed. _My money says no._

"No. Two were blond; one had gray hair and my roommate is Jamaican, so she has black hair. What does that have to do with anything?"

"Maybe nothing; maybe everything." Quinton replied. "I'm taking you into protective custody. It'll get you off the street, into a secure building where no one can get to you. You know Candy?"

"Yeah. She okay? No one's seen her in a while." Gloria whispered fearfully.

"She's fine. I'm taking you to her. Get dressed and I'll let the nurses know that I'm checking you out of the hospital." Quinton ordered. _Gotcha, Morelli! Two battered women and both Steph lookalikes. You're going down!_


	25. Chapter 24

**Physical Evidence**

NOT CUPCAKE FRIENDLY. Angst. Sexual situations. Adult Language. Babe HEA!

Not mine. No profit. Belong to JE.

Thanks to my fabulous Beta, Jacqueline!

**Chapter 24 – May 16, 2010 – 5:15 pm**

Within minutes of her arrival at RangeMan, Steph stood unsteadily in the elevator, as it ascended to the penthouse apartment. Standing next to her, Tank gently gripped her elbow, silently showing his support. "Are you sure he'd want me staying here?" Steph whispered.

"There's no where else he'd want you to be. He'd be here with you if he could." Tank assured her. "Hell, he may just be here tomorrow after his bail hearing."

"Thanks for bringing me here." Steph looked up at Tank with tear-filled eyes. "What if he doesn't make bail? Then what?"

"Don't worry yourself about that until we know for sure what's gonna happen." Tank attempted to ease her anxiety.

"If he doesn't get out, Tank…will you take me to see him?" When she saw Tank tense at her request, she pleaded, "Please! I need to see him. I can't explain it, but I need to."

"_If _he's denied bail…and that's a big _if_…because Trent is an excellent attorney, I'll take you to visit him." Tank promised.

Steph laid her head on his shoulder and exhaled loudly. "Thank you." She whispered in relief.

"Now, let's get you settled." Tank replied, as they arrived on the seventh floor.

Tank fobbed their way into the apartment, ushered Steph inside, and escorted her to the bedroom to lie down. Steph quickly took in her surroundings and immediately felt at peace.

"I feel safe here." She blurted out.

"Good. I'm glad. This is the safest place you could be right now." Tank replied absently.

"No! I mean, this is the place where I always feel safe. I know I've been here before. It feels familiar and comfortable…like this is where I belong."

"I'd love to know how long you've felt that way…and how long you've been denying that you feel that way." Tank replied amused. "I'll leave you to it. If you need anything to eat or drink, call Ella. If you feel any pain, call Bobby. Their numbers are on that pad of paper by the phone on the night stand. I'm sending Quinton up later." Steph's eyebrows shot into her hairline in shock. "She's on our side now. Trust me. She'll be bringing two young women with her. You'll want to talk to both of them to understand what we're dealing with. I'll check on you later." Steph nodded and watched Tank disappear out the door. She never heard him leave the apartment.

Five hours later, Steph tossed and turned, trying to sleep. She couldn't shut her mind down. Earlier, June, which is what Detective Quinton insisted Steph call her, Candy and Gloria all filled her in on the monster that Morelli had become. Steph couldn't believe how much Candy resembled herself back in high school. Hearing that Joe gave Candy the old clothes that Steph left at his house and arranged for her to work at the Tasty Pastry made her skin crawl. _What a sick fuck! He's worse than his father! **All things truly wicked start from innocence.** How did he go from fighting so hard to overcome his father's legacy to brutalizing women and abusing the power entrusted to him? Did Joe really try to kill me?_

As Steph tried to control her racing mind, Tank worked on figuring out how Morelli landed the promotion to sergeant. He couldn't have earned it honestly. After all, he'd destroyed the crime scene at Andrew Taylor's apartment and the TPD would never reward that kind of behavior. Pulling out the file on Andrew Taylor, Tank decided to ask Gloria and Candy if they knew him. He grabbed Bobby and they headed to the fourth floor apartment that the two women were sharing.

"Sorry to disturb you this late, ladies. Can we come in and ask you some questions?" Bobby apologized as Candy answered the door.

"Sure. Come on in. We can't sleep anyway. These are our workin' hours." Gloria said from the couch.

"What do you wanna know?" Candy asked curiously.

"Did you know Andrew Taylor?" Tank asked, holding out an old mug shot for them to examine.

"Oh, my God!" Gloria exclaimed. "Andy!"

"Andy was one of my regulars." Candy whispered. "We met when I started workin' on Stark. He used to score crack for me in return for my services."

"How did he pay for drugs when he was a thief?" Bobby questioned.

"He had money. He was a dealer." Gloria spoke up. "He sold K. He would trade it to one of the other dealers for crack so that he could see Candy. He had a sweet tooth."

"K…as in Ketamine?" Tank verified.

"Yeah. He had a pretty decent business going. Some of his biggest clients could keep him out of jail." Gloria explained.

"Like who?" Bobby pushed. "Give us some names."

"Some judge. They called him D.C., I think. A couple of clerks in the district attorney's office…" Gloria rattled off before Candy interjected.

"And Joe." Candy whispered.

"Morelli?" Tank said amazed. "He's using?"

"He's into it pretty bad." Candy enlightened them. "No one knows but those of us on Stark. He's threatened to kill anyone who outs him. He wanted that promotion and he even gave me some of his pills to use on the Chief."

"Explain." Tank commanded. _Why didn't I suspect he was using to begin with?_

"Chief Stenson frequents a pool hall on Fridays, has a beer to unwind." Candy fidgeted before continuing. "Joe gave me money for clothes. He said I needed to go buy a business casual outfit so I wouldn't look like a street walker. He also gave me a key to an apartment. My job was to lure the chief to that address and seduce him. I didn't want to do it, but Joe told me if I did, he would help me get clean and off the streets. That was motivation for me. I didn't want to be hooking anymore." She took a deep breath and exhaled. "The first time I tried, the chief turned me down. **Happiness in intelligent people is the rarest thing I know**, so when he said he loved and was content with his wife and wouldn't do anything to hurt her, I was shocked." As Candy revealed the events of that evening, she shivered. Joe had lashed out when she failed to seduce the chief on the first try. "When I told Joe about it, he gave me two pills to crush into a drink."

"Did you seduce Chief Stenson?" Bobby asked.

"Oh, yeah. I slipped the K into his drink when he went to pee. He agreed to give me a ride to the address that Joe gave me. Once we got there, he started to feel the effects of the pills. I persuaded him to come in for some water and to rest a minute until he was feeling better. I stripped off my clothes once we entered the apartment and he was pretty willing after that."

"Did Joe get it on film?" Tank gritted out. _Perfect blackmail material._

"Yes. He planned on using it if it didn't look like he'd get the promotion." Candy explained.

"Did he talk about his promotion earlier when you called him?" Bobby asked hopefully.

"Yes. I told him I was out of town taking care of my grandma. He said he wanted to take me out when I got back to thank me for securing his promotion. So, I assume he used the footage to blackmail Chief Stenson." Candy concluded.

"Did he believe your story?" Tank asked nervously.

"I think he did. He wanted me to call him back for phone sex." Candy informed them, curling her lip in disgust.


	26. Chapter 25

**Physical Evidence**

NOT CUPCAKE FRIENDLY. Angst. Sexual situations. Adult Language. Babe HEA!

Not mine. No profit. Belong to JE.

Thanks to my fabulous Beta, Jacqueline!

**Chapter 25 – May 17, 2010 – 9:15 am**

When Steph woke up, she recalled the vivid dreams that troubled her during the night. Now, she felt sure they were memories of times that she shared with Morelli – handing him a gun while he stood in the street without pants, watching the Rangers play while they ate pizza and drank beer, and even kissing him. They seemed like pleasant enough recollections. What made her shiver in fear was an image of him coming in the back door of a house she didn't recognize. She tried to remember more, but she just couldn't get her brain to work.

Picking up the phone and dialing quickly, she babbled. "Ella, it's Steph…um…I…uh…I'm…"

"Are you ready for breakfast, dear?" Ella saved her from more stammering.

"Yes, thanks. I'm starving." Steph replied, as her stomach growled loudly in agreement.

"I'll be right up. See you in a few minutes." Ella disconnected.

Steph rolled out of the luxurious bed and dragged herself into the shower. She looked at the details of the large bathroom and smiled. From the moment she walked into the apartment, her mind replayed memories of Ranger. She remembered his smile, his intense eyes, and the sound of his laughter, which she assumed was a rare treat. She'd walked around the apartment and drank in everything about it once Tank left her alone. She wanted to feel close to Ranger even though she was supposed to stay in bed and rest. His apartment was beautiful, but somewhat cold. It had all the comforts, but no warmth. There were very few personal effects and Steph wondered if he spent much time there at all. She came across a small plaque on his bookcase; it read **_Humility is not disgraceful, and carries no loss of true pride. _**She wondered what that meant to Ranger and who gave it to him. Before she fell asleep in his bed, she'd repeated his last words to her in the hospital over and over again. _I love you. Please come back to me. I promise that everything will be alright as long as you get better._ _I need you and I've never needed anyone before._

Deciding to shower before Ella arrived, she undressed, climbed in and reveled in the feeling of the spray raining down on her. She picked up the shampoo first and proceeded to wash her hair. The scent of strawberry assaulted her senses and she smiled as Ranger's voice whispered in her ear. _I'm good in the shower. _When she finished rinsing the shampoo and conditioning her curls, she read the bottle of shower gel sitting on the corner shelf. _Bvlgari__?__ Is this Ranger's? _Opening the cap, she inhaled the clean scent. Her eyes filled with tears. _This is his scent._ She poured some into her hand as tears streaked down her face. In an attempt to trigger more memories, she scrubbed herself from head to toe with the body wash.

Her thoughts shifted to his bail hearing. If all went as planned, Ranger might be walking into the apartment before she finished her breakfast. What would she say to him? Would she be able to kiss him and talk to him without any hesitation? Or would things be awkward between them? Would he be disappointed in her for not remembering him? Or would he give her time to remember and make new memories in the meantime? She vowed to do everything in her power to spark her memories of the man that her heart didn't for one moment forget.

**Meanwhile inside the court room**

Trent had no news for Ranger, which was disappointing. He'd hoped that Trent would show up to court with news that Steph was awake and on the mend. _I hope I make bail. All I want is to be by her side. _Thinking of her lying in that hospital bed, so fragile and pale, set his blood boiling. He wanted to kill Morelli with his bare hands. _He was smart to ensure that I was locked up after hurting Steph like that._

Everyone stood as the judge made his way into the courtroom. Ranger tensed as Trent cursed under his breath when he saw the presiding judge.

"You may be seated. Mr. Reed, summarize why we're here today." The old, bearded man ordered.

While the prosecutor rambled about the charges against Ranger, he took the opportunity to question Trent about his reaction toward the judge.

"What's wrong?" He whispered.

"This isn't the judge who was originally scheduled this morning. Not a good sign." Trent replied quietly.

The prosecutor finished his summary and the judge directed his attention to Ranger.

"Ricardo Manoso, you are being charged with sexual assault in the second degree. How do you plea?" Judge Antonio Dicce bellowed.

"Not guilty, Your Honor." Ranger replied.

"Judge, Mr. Manoso is a dangerous man. He is a highly trained government soldier and given his resources and the fact that he has a private plane, the state requests that he be held without bond until trial." Prosecutor Nicholas Reed spoke up.

"Your Honor, Mr. Manoso has strong ties to the community. He owns a thriving security company and has relatives in the area. He is an upstanding citizen and has been a consultant for the Trenton Police Department for years. He has helped put most of the criminals in custody behind bars. He is not a flight risk." Trent Carver, RangeMan's top-notch defense attorney, jumped in.

"Due to Mr. Manoso's ownership of a private plane and possession of sufficient resources to disappear, he will be held without bond until trial. Court dismissed." Judge Dicce banged his gavel.

Ranger lowered his head in resignation. His lawyer placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Carlos. It seems Sergeant Morelli is gunning for you and he is pressuring the district attorney's office to ensure that you don't get released." Trent explained.

"I know. I didn't expect to be released. Morelli has convinced everyone that I'm some kind of monster. Anyone who knows me knows that I wouldn't hurt a hair on Stephanie's head. When she wakes up, all of the charges will be dropped. I just hope she is alright." Ranger responded." I don't know what happened when she went to get her things from Morelli's house, but he hurt her and somehow framed me for it." Ranger hissed. _Please come back to me, Babe. You have to wake up and be alright._

"I'll try to prevent you from being put into general population, but don't be surprised if it does happen." He warned.

"I can handle myself, Trent. Just make sure that my men get visitation and that I'm kept up-to-date on Steph's condition. She should have woken up by now." Ranger directed.

"Will do, Carlos. I'll be in touch. Hang in there." At that, Trent shut his brief case and departed the court room. The bailiff, Clyde Johnson, came over to escort Ranger back to jail, placing the cuffs on his wrists and leading him through the side door.

"Sorry, Ranger. If it's any consolation, I know you didn't do this. My money's on Morelli putting Steph in the hospital." Clyde, who worked for RangeMan on a contract basis when the company needed extra help, spoke quietly. "I hear that Bombshell has a head injury."

"She'll be okay. She has to be." Ranger replied. "I appreciate the vote of confidence."

"Even the cops know you didn't do this. Morelli is the only one who believes it. How did he make sergeant anyway?" Clyde asked incredulously.

"I don't know. And he's conveniently the only one who was there before Steph landed in the hospital unconscious." Ranger growled. "He may have been the one to hurt her, but I was the catalyst that put her in his path that night."

"You can't blame yourself. You're not responsible." Clyde insisted.

"Yet, I'm the one in hand cuffs on my way to jail right now." Ranger grumbled. _If I'd controlled myself, Steph wouldn't be in the hospital. I forced her to make a choice and when she chose me, Morelli chose to change all of our lives. **Let him think I am more man than I am and I will be so**_. _I'll be more man than he ever thought possible and I'll make him regret his choice to hurt the woman I love._


	27. Chapter 26

**Physical Evidence**

NOT CUPCAKE FRIENDLY. Angst. Sexual situations. Adult Language. Babe HEA!

Not mine. No profit. Belong to JE.

(Part of Babe_Squad's July Challenge - bold quotes by Ernest Hemingway

Thanks to my fabulous Beta, Jacqueline!

**Chapter 26 – May 22, 2010 – 10:00 am**

Five days ago Ranger had been denied bail. Although his list of visitors included all RangeMan employees, until today, Steph was not allowed to visit. She was told that it took time to add people to the list, but Tank didn't want her to know that Ranger had been jumped as soon as he was put into general population. He'd spent the past few days in the infirmary and visitors weren't allowed. Steph would be pissed at Tank for keeping Ranger's injuries from her, just like Ranger would be pissed that he wasn't informed that Steph woke up. _Screw it! I'm tired of being the bearer of bad news. They'll both get over it._

Steph had spent considerable time worrying about what to wear. Since the rules for attire were strict – no cleavage, nothing sheer or transparent, no bare shoulders, no short skirts or shorts – she settled on a pair of dark washed jeans and a feminine, cap-sleeved, blue shirt. She was nervous and unsure of what to say to Ranger when she saw him, but needed to spend time with him and pick his brain. She had one hour to ask him as many questions as possible. After making her way down to the fifth floor, she knocked on Tank's door frame.

"Good morning!" She sang.

"'Morning, Steph." Tank grinned at the joyful smile on her face. For the first time since she'd woken up from the coma, her eyes hinted at the sparkle they once held. "What're you up and dressed for so early this morning?" He teased.

"Tank! You know I'm going to see Ranger today! And it isn't early…it's 10:00 a.m." With her hands on her hips, she tapped her toe impatiently. "Come on! Let's get going!"

"Oh, that's today?" Tank shrugged nonchalantly. "I thought that was tomorrow."

"Tank!" Steph pretended to scold him. Tank barked out a laugh.

"I'm ready. Don't bust a blood vessel." He smiled. "He'll be just as happy to see you, too."

"I hope so." Steph whispered.

Twenty minutes later, Tank sank into his assigned visitor's seat while Steph relinquished her purse. After patting her down, the guard led Steph to a screened visiting area containing only a small chair and a phone. She took her seat and waited for Ranger to arrive.

The door opened and Steph's stomach dropped, making her feel nauseous. Ranger's face displayed shock and confusion when he locked eyes with her. While the guard removed his hand cuffs and shackles, she drank him in, from the black silky hair that hung freely, brushing the tops of his broad shoulders to his pronounced cheek bones and strong jaw, to his chiseled body that even looked edible in a prison jumpsuit. She noticed the healing bruises on his face and clenched her fists in anger. _Is that why I couldn't see him sooner? He'd been hurt? My daddy always told me that _**_a man can be destroyed but not defeated._**_ Morelli is trying to destroy Ranger because of me, but Morelli will be the one defeated. I will see to it personally that he gets exactly what's coming to him!_

When she met Ranger's eyes again, he'd sat himself in the chair across from her. Picking up the phone and placing it to his ear, he laid his hand flat against the glass window. With a trembling hand, Steph picked up her receiver and swallowed the lump in her throat. Once she placed her hand against the window, mirroring his, Ranger whispered a word that triggered a flood of emotion.

"Babe." His gaze was intense and he exhaled in relief.

"Ranger." She whispered back as she choked back a sob and tears streamed down her face. They stared at each other, listening to the other breathe through the phone. "You're hurt. How bad is it?"

"I'm fine, Babe. You're awake." He smiled. "How did you get released so soon after waking up?"

"I woke up eight days ago." She blurted out. "I saw Quinton arrest you in the hall through the open door of my hospital room."

"No one told me." He spit out bitterly. "I've been so worried…"

"Don't be upset with Tank or Trent. There's a reason they didn't tell you." Steph responded. "They wanted you to stay focused on watching your back in here. Now I see they were right."

"I needed to know you were alright!" He snapped. "I needed to know…." He bowed his head and took deep breaths to get his anger under control. _It's not her fault. Focus. She's awake and she's here in front of you. Don't waste this time with her._

"I'm not exactly _alright_, Ranger." His head shot up at her words and he raised an eyebrow in question. "I suffered a severe concussion. According to Dr. Washington, because of my history of concussions, I'm suffering from something called PCS, Post-Concussion Syndrome." She explained cautiously, not sure how he would handle the news.

"What does that mean, Babe?"

"It means that as a result from my brain injury, I'm experiencing some of the symptoms for PCS – headaches , dizziness, irritability, insomnia, personality changes, and memory loss." Steph looked up at him through her lashes.

"_Some_ of the symptoms? Or all of the symptoms?" Ranger asked shakily. _Not memory loss!_

"All of them." She whispered as fresh tears filled her eyes. "I don't remember anything about being a bounty hunter."

"Do you remember anything about me and what we mean to each other?" He asked hesitantly. _Please tell me this isn't happening._

"My heart remembers you." She told him. "I knew from the moment you kissed me in the hospital that you were someone important to me." She placed her fingertips to her lips, remembering the sensation.

"You know why I'm in here?"Ranger asked candidly. Steph nodded sadly. "Do you think I hurt you?" He asked quietly, holding his breath for her answer.

"Even if I never remember anything else about you, I know you'd never hurt me." Steph contended vehemently. Ranger exhaled in relief.

"How do you know?" He pushed.

"I feel it. Tank took me to your apartment. I've been staying there since I was released from the hospital. From the second I walked through the door, I knew it was my safe place. _You're_ my safe place. Being there has triggered some memories."

"What have you remembered?" He whispered.

"Well, for one, you think you're pretty good in the shower and have offered to prove it." She blushed. "For another, your body wash is my favorite scent, but only when it's on you. It doesn't smell the same on me; although I've been using it anyway." His eyes softened and he smiled tenderly at her. "I remembered the sound of your laugh, too. And that you don't laugh very often, but when you do, it's music to my ears." She smiled. "When you walked in and called me _Babe_, it made my heart flutter. I know it's something only you call me and without knowing why, I think I needed to hear it." More tears leaked down her face.

"As much as I hate to admit this, you're not going to remember that much about me because I haven't shared very much of myself with you." Ranger confessed guiltily. "Maybe if I had, you'd remember more."

"I'm going to get you out of here and then you can tell me everything about you." Steph offered, "Trent said that he's presenting a motion to the presiding judge over your case to get the charges dismissed. I signed an affidavit explaining that you didn't do anything to me that I didn't want you to. He's going to schedule a meeting with the district attorney and Judge Dicce as soon as possible."

"**Never confuse movement with action**." Ranger responded. "He may get the judge to listen sooner, but no one's letting me out of here. Morelli has that judge in his pocket. No action will come of it, even if he does present the motion earlier. So, don't be disappointed."

"We'll look into the judge then and try to find evidence against him." Steph vowed. "You need to get out of here before you get hurt again."

"I'm fine, Stephanie. I've been through worse. Don't worry about me…just concentrate on…."

"_I need you! _And I heard what you said in the hospital…you need me. You told me that you've never needed anyone before…"

"I _do_ need you. I love you, Babe." He whispered. "I don't want to lose you. If you don't remember me…"

"I can't recall all of our memories together, but I want to make new ones with you, if you'll be patient with me." Steph insisted. "We're working on building the evidence needed to get you out of here, just in case my statement doesn't work. Even though I know you didn't hurt me, they may not take my word for it because of my memory loss."

"Stay away from Morelli, Babe. He's the one that hurt you. Make sure you're never alone."

"Tank won't let me go anywhere alone. He's very scared of you." She quipped, trying to lighten the mood. "Don't worry…I know it was Joe. He came to see me in the hospital…" Steph started to explain.

"He WHAT?" Ranger growled. _I can't wait to get my hands on him._

"It's okay. Tank was there. I wasn't alone. Tank told me to tell you that my spidey sense was off the charts when Joe talked to me…." She shrugged, "Whatever that means."

"Good to know." Ranger chuckled. "You call your intuition your spidey sense. It's never wrong, Babe. Trust it. Even if your brain doesn't remember what happened, you sensing that Joe's dangerous means it's only a matter of time before you do recall the events of that night."

During the remaining half hour, Ranger shared stories about his family and his childhood with Steph. In return, Steph talked about the case they were building against Joe, the women he abused, how they looked like Steph, and that he was using Ketamine. Since Ranger had a vast knowledge about the drug, he shared some facts with Steph, warning her again about what a danger Morelli was, especially if under the influence of a drug like Ketamine. Before she left, Ranger talked about his hopes for the future and made sure Steph knew why he loved her. He needed her to realize that he loved her just the way she was.

As she stood to leave, Steph blinked back her tears frantically. Placing her hand up on the glass again, she waited for him to copy the gesture. Her action triggered a memory that caused her to giggle.

"What's so funny?" Ranger asked with a slight tilt to his lips.

"I just pictured you in a Batman costume." She laughed. "What's that about?" Ranger threw his head back and laughed. "Are you some kind of super hero?" Steph teased.

"No, Stephanie. I'm just a man." He answered seriously, all humor vanishing from his face.

"You're _my_ hero." She countered. "Even now, with this glass between us, you make me feel safe…like everything's gonna be okay somehow." _Now I just need your arms around me._

Ranger swallowed the lump in his throat. _How did I get so lucky? She's always trusted me, from the moment we met. Even with amnesia, with all the evidence against me, she still trusts me._

The guard came in to get Ranger and Steph's lower lip started quivering. She did her best to hold back the sadness she felt that the visit was over.

"Don't go crazy, Babe." Ranger whispered.

"Don't get shot." Steph replied automatically. She furrowed her brows in confusion at that statement, but Ranger's thousand watt smile told her it was significant.

She watched him walk through the door into a hallway that would take him back to his cell. Before the door closed behind him, he stopped, turned, locked eyes with her, and mouthed the words, "_Love you, Babe." _

Feeling numb, Steph made her way back to the waiting room where Tank still sat. When he saw the look on her face, he stood and held his arms open in invitation. She ran the last few steps and collapsed against his chest, weeping uncontrollably. He held her tightly as her body wracked with sobs.

"We'll get him out, baby girl. I promise he'll be home where he belongs." Tank pledged. **_All things truly wicked start from innocence_**. _Ranger is innocent in all of this, but truly wicked things will result from it. Beware Morelli! _


	28. Chapter 27

**Physical Evidence**

NOT CUPCAKE FRIENDLY. Angst. Sexual situations. Adult Language. Babe HEA!

Not mine. No profit. Belong to JE.

Thanks to my fabulous Beta, Jacqueline!

**Chapter 27 – May 22, 2010 – 1:00 pm**

After leaving the jail, Tank and Steph stopped at Shorty's for lunch and talked about Steph's visit. Steph seemed happy that she'd remembered some things and asked him to elaborate on the details; but her eyes conveyed a deep sadness that hadn't been present prior to her visit. When they arrived back at RangeMan, Trent was waiting for them in one of the conference rooms. He wanted to talk to Tank alone about Ranger's case, but Steph objected.

"Show me." Steph commanded. _I want to see the physical evidence of my connection to Ranger._

"Steph…." Tank started to respond.

"Show me, damn it! They're pictures of me!" She insisted furiously.

"We're just not sure that…." Trent tried to pacify her.

"I've lost my memory, not my mind! I'm not unstable, made of glass or ready to break. Do you have any idea how it feels to trust everyone else to tell me what my life was like? I need to remember for myself. Any little thing that may trigger more memories for me is important! Now give me the pictures!"

"Okay, okay. Here!" Tank pulled copies of the D.A.'s evidence pictures out of Trent's file and slid them across the table to Steph. _Shit! These don't look good. What if she starts to doubt him? _Tank and Trent exchanged nervous glances.

"Give me some privacy, please." Steph dismissed them. Both men slipped out of the conference room quietly.

Steph took a few moments to arrange the pictures on the table in front of her. She studied each of them slowly. Although she blushed at the picture of her bare breasts, she noticed that her nipples had contracted into little hard points, a sign of arousal. Her head was tilted slightly back and to one side, essentially exposing her throat to Ranger. She felt heat coil in her belly at the sight of his strong leg between her thighs, holding her up off the ground.

Directing her attention to two similar pictures, she placed them side by side as she studied them. It was clear that the intent was to show that her panties were present in one picture and missing in the other. _So, he'd ripped my panties off. A sign of passion._ Taking in the way her arms clutched his back, underneath his shirt, she determined that these pictures were only snapshots of the bigger picture. She saw in herself a woman desperate to feel skin, frantic with excitement, and oblivious to the outside world. Clearly, someone wanted to depict their encounter as violent and nonconsensual, but she only saw the raw passion. Even after closing her eyes and willing her mind to remember, she still couldn't trigger any memories of the encounter with Ranger.

Examining the picture of Ranger's hand splayed over her throat, gripping her around her jaw, emotion welled inside her. The absence of fear in her eyes was apparent. She didn't look like a woman being assaulted; but like a woman giving in to passion. Her lips were parted slightly; her eyes hooded; and legs locked so tightly around him that her calves overlapped instead of her ankles. _Why would any woman being forced against her will wrap her legs around the perpetrator at all?_

Switching to the photos of her injuries, she studied the close-up of her bruised hip, which was obviously a hand print. The hand must have been proportioned with a short palm and long fingers to have left the bruise that colored her skin. Comparing the hip bruise to the bruises around her throat, she gasped.

"Tank!" She shouted excitedly. "Get in here!"

"Where's the fire?" Tank questioned, bursting into the room with Trent close on his heels.

"Where are the pictures of Candy that Bobby took? Not the ones from that first night; the ones from later on when her bruises around her throat were more pronounced?" Steph asked urgently.

"I'll get them." He took off down the hallway and returned a few moments later with another set of pictures. Steph held her hand out for them and Tank obliged. Steph pulled the stack out of the envelope and started flipping through them frantically. When she came upon one of interest, she smiled. "Steph?" Tank asked in confusion. "What gives?"

Steph laid a close up view of Candy's bruised throat down on the table between the pictures of Steph's throat and hip. "Tell me what you see, Tank." Steph ordered as she moved out of the way so he could scrutinize the pictures. Steph could tell the exact moment that Tank put the pieces together.

"It's so obvious!" Tank exclaimed. "Trent, look!" He pointed out the differences in the handprints. "Their hands are completely opposite. The bruises on Steph's hip were made from hands with long fingers and a short palm. The bruises on both Candy and Steph's throats were made from hands with a long palm and stubby fingers."

Trent smiled and patted Steph on the shoulder. "Carlos always told me how great your instincts were and that you notice things no one else sees. He was right. I've looked at these pictures a few times already and never noticed the difference in the hand proportions."

"Did the pictures trigger any memories?" Tank asked cautiously.

"No, but they triggered more emotions." Steph admitted. "Will you take me to the bonds office?"

"Sure. What are hoping to find there?" He asked curiously.

"I don't know, but I want to walk into the alley and stand against the wall and try to relive that day. It's a worth a try." She shrugged.

"Let's go. Trent, add Candy's photos to your file and try to get in to see Ranger today. Get his hand print." Tank instructed as he guided Steph down the hall.

**Meanwhile across town on Stark Street**

"Look, Joe, I did what you asked. I denied Manoso bail. Now, you promised you would give me some more. Please!" Judge Antonio Dicce fell under the influence of K when someone slipped it into his drink at a club eight months ago. He'd always regret that 9 p.m. meeting at the club on a Friday night to discuss a warrant Joe Morelli was trying to obtain. Eighteen hours after the meeting he woke up in a hotel room across town from his house that he'd shared with his wife, Marie, for the past nineteen years. He had no recollection of what happened; only the evidence that he woke up naked and the room smelled of sex. He'd been experiencing flashes of bright colors across his field of vision, as well as images, from that night ever since. After the first package of blackmail photos were delivered, Morelli revealed himself as the '_someone'_ who'd slipped him the drug and threatened to show the pictures to Marie. He recognized the women in the blackmail pictures as those starring in his flashbacks, awakening feelings of pleasure in him that he started to crave. He'd done some research into Ketamine and discovered the flashbacks were a common side effect in some users. In order to obtain more of the pleasurable feelings, Antonio had been jumping through hoops for Morelli, in order to prevent his wife from seeing the evidence of his infidelity and also to acquire more of the drug. With a psychological addiction to Ketamine, he'd become ever more dependent on Morelli.

"I don't know. This amount would go for a hefty price on the street. I'm offering it to you as a thank you for a job well done and you're refusing to accept it? Do you know how much more potent this is than the pill forms you've been taking?" Morelli asked, as he held up a case of 10 ml. bottles of Ketaset, the liquid form of Ketamine Hydrochloride, found in veterinary hospitals as opposed to the pill form found on the streets.

"I just want the pills. I don't need all of that! Please! Just give me some more pills. What else do you want? I told you I would do everything in my power to make sure Manoso goes down for the rape of your fiancée. I'm risking my career on the bench to do what you asked. Do you want money?"

"No. I have money." Morelli smirked. "More than I know what to do with, actually. In fact, it bites that I have to keep up appearances and live like a pauper because I can't risk drawing attention to my money. I'm very frustrated right now. I'm hoping you can help me out."

"You can find someone else to unload that for you. I can't do it. Do you want more favors?"

"For starters." Morelli snapped.

"What cases are you talking about?" He asked warily. "I can try to get assigned to them, but…."

"I don't have any more cases right now. I'll let you know when I do. For now, the favors I'm talking about are sexual in nature. You can suck my dick to help relieve this frustration." Morelli ordered.

"Are you insane? I'm not gay! I'm a married, heterosexual man. I won't do that!"

"You have a daughter, don't you Antonio?"

"Look, my family is off limits! This is between you and me..."

"She's eighteen, isn't she?" Morelli taunted him. "Yes. I heard you telling Judge Stone last week that for her birthday you bought her a new, red convertible to take to college with her."

"Joe, please! You can't mean that you'd…."

"Tell me, Antonio, has she ever tried Special K? I'm not talking about the cereal either, Antonio. Do you know how easy it is to fuck the hell out of a sweet, young thing under the influence of K? Under the right dosage, within twenty minutes, she's a dog in heat. Do you know how many women I've tried to sleep with that turned me down until they got a taste of K? They were too good to put out sober, but after taking K, they didn't care what hole I penetrated or how rough I took them. K lowers inhibitions and increases pain thresholds, so I can literally tear that ass up! Maybe I'll even do her in that hot car you bought." Morelli chuckled menacingly. "Now, get on your knees and suck my dick!"

"I'm not doing that! You stay away from my family! I'll find another way to get what I need. I'm done with you, Morelli!" Antonio spun on his heels and stalked away. Before he could leave the Stark Street alley, Morelli spoke up again.

"I'll just send the photos to your wife then. Won't Marie be devastated that you participated in a threesome with two, young prostitutes? Maybe I'll have to console the hell out of her when she hears the news." He stroked his cock through his jeans. "I bet she's a wildcat in bed, huh?"

"You sonofabitch!" Antonio charged him. "You stay away from my family!"

Joe sidestepped him at the last minute and sent the judge flying toward the brick wall. When Antonio tried to charge him again, Morelli hit him in the throat, sending him to his knees. "As tempting as it is, now that you're on your knees in front of me, I don't want your mouth on me anymore, but I'll be in touch." Morelli took off down the alley, the sound of glass bottles rattling in time with his walk.

**Back at RangeMan**

"Did you get that?" Lester asked excitedly. _Finally, some concrete proof out of the sicko's mouth._

"Damn skippy!" Bobby replied, clapping his hands three times. "That fool is gonna pay!"


	29. Chapter 28

**Physical Evidence**

NOT CUPCAKE FRIENDLY. Angst. Sexual situations. Adult Language. Babe HEA!

Not mine. No profit. Belong to JE.

Thanks to my fabulous Beta, Jacqueline!

**Chapter 28 – May 25, 2010 – 9:00 am**

Tank waited patiently behind the glass, in almost the same seat Steph sat in when she visited Ranger only a few days ago. He startled slightly when the door opened and Ranger appeared. He hoped Ranger hadn't noticed. Once the guard finished removing the restraints, Ranger walked slowly over to the chair and sat down, maintaining his blank face. Tank picked up the phone on his right and placed it over his ear. He and Ranger stared at each other silently. Finally, Ranger picked up his phone as well, positioning it on his ear.

"How you holdin' up in here, RangeMan?" Tank asked cautiously.

"Don't worry about me. Just take care of Stephanie. Without her memory, she's vulnerable to every skip she's ever encountered." Ranger pointed out.

"No worries. I've got two men with her at all times. She doesn't go anywhere alone." Tank explained.

"Has she remembered anything else?" Ranger asked hopefully. _Please tell me yes._

"Some things. She's trying so hard and it's really taking a toll on her emotions. I drove her to the bonds office so she could walk into the alley and try to relive what was in those pictures of the two of you."

"You let her see the pictures?" Ranger hissed. _What if she starts to doubt me? Those pictures are a distorted view about what happened._

"Have you ever tried to stop her when she sets her mind on something? Take that multiplied by ten and that's Steph with a brain injury when she sets her mind to something. She's a scary woman." Tank shuddered.

"And? What did she say about the pictures?" Ranger inquired quietly. "Any doubts about me now?"

"She's never once even thought about doubting you. She believes in you. I'm not gonna lie; I was nervous when she looked at the photos. But, I should've known…." Tank smiled bemusedly.

"Explain." Ranger ordered.

"She found evidence in the photos to prove you innocent. Remember the hand prints that Trent collected from you a few days ago?" At Ranger's nod, he continued. "Well, the reason he lifted them from you is that Steph figured out from the pictures that you couldn't have left the bruises on her throat. The proportion of your hand compared to the bruises in the evidence pictures proves that you left the bruises on her hips, but not on her throat." Tank cleared his throat. "It just so happens that another young girl that Morelli was abusing and blackmailing has bruises on her throat. When we compared the two, it was obvious that they were left by the same person. Lucky for us that Steph looked at the pictures. She just made your case a helluva lot stronger, as well as the one we're building against Morelli."

"Proud of you, Babe." Ranger whispered to himself and smiled. "So, did her visit to the alley stir up any more memories?"

"No. She stood there for nearly an hour and then collapsed in tears because she couldn't get her brain to cooperate." Tank explained quietly. "If I ever had a doubt that she was in love with you before, I'm convinced now. Even though she can't recall your friendship, kisses or history, for some reason, she's still in love with your dumb ass. Unbelievable!"

"Gee, thanks! I'm glad you're my friend." Ranger retorted.

"You aren't the only one who cares about her. She woke up in a hospital bed and knew nothing about her life from the past few years. She didn't remember me, but she's leaned on me for information, comfort and advice. She's put blind trust in me and, except for you, no one in my life has ever done that before." Tank shook his head and sighed. "If she wasn't your…."

"WHAT?" Ranger snarled. "If she wasn't my woman, you'd make her yours?"

"Calm down, Carlos. That's not where I was going. You didn't let me finish. I was going to say that if she wasn't your soul mate, she'd have walked away from you a long time ago. You're damn lucky she can't let you go. I've never seen a person so upset over someone they can't remember."

"Her heart remembers me; her body remembers me; her soul remembers me. It's just her mind that forgot. That's why she's so tormented. I know. I've been there." Ranger said quietly.

"What are you talking about? You've never had amnesia before…at least, not since I've known you." Tank said exasperated.

"I've tried to push her away from me on numerous occasions. Yet, every time I tried to walk away, I would see her, my body would respond, and I'd wind up kissing her senseless before I even realized what I was doing. When I tried to distance myself from her, she'd get herself in trouble. Somehow, I'd feel that she needed me in my soul and I'd run to her rescue. Over time our connection grew stronger and with each incident, my heart would ache until I held her in my arms and knew she was alright. I can't forget her. It used to piss me off that I couldn't get her out of my head. I can't imagine what she's going through. Knowing Steph, she probably sensed I was in trouble when I got jumped. Although her mind may not remember me, her body responded to mine when she came to visit. I can see her love for me in her eyes, so I know her heart feels our connection, too. The only thing that isn't cooperating is her brain. Memories of her used to haunt me when I was trying to put her out of mind. But for her, the lack of memories is haunting her. I don't know how to help her."

"Damn! I didn't know. For the longest time, I thought you were just playing with her. I didn't realize you've been fighting your feelings for so long."

"I'm not pushing her away ever again. She's my future." Ranger said matter-of-factly.

"I hate to break it to you, my man, but she wouldn't let you push her away even if you tried. This injury may have taken her memories and that sucks. But, it also took her inhibitions, the self-doubt, the Burg brainwashing…all of it. I love the Steph she is right now. She thinks for herself and she goes after what she wants." Tank chuckled. "Do you know she told her mother off?"

"Really? What happened?" Ranger raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Yep! Her mom started nagging her about how she hasn't come for dinner and that she needs to see her family. When Steph told her she was still recovering and wasn't released to drive herself yet, her mother started in on the speech about how other daughters don't get brain injuries, yada, yada, yada."

"She didn't cave and go for dinner just to pacify Mrs. Plum?" Ranger asked incredulously.

"No, Steph told her off! I mean I've never seen her snap on anyone but Morelli before. This was way better!" Tank laughed heartily. "She told her that other people's mothers don't nag their daughters who are recovering from brain injuries. When Mrs. Plum brought up what the neighbors would think of Stephanie not visiting, Steph told her the neighbors could go fuck themselves." Tank laughed at the look of shock on Ranger's face. "I know, man. She's a trip! My point is that you better watch yourself. When you get out of here, she'll have you by the balls."

"I hope so." Ranger grinned. "We've let too much time pass us by as it is."


	30. Chapter 29

**Physical Evidence**

NOT CUPCAKE FRIENDLY. Angst. Sexual situations. Adult Language. Babe HEA!

Not mine. No profit. Belong to JE.

Thanks to my fabulous Beta, Jacqueline!

**Chapter 29 – May 25, 2010 – 10:00 am**

"Detective Quinton!" A familiar voice called from behind her. Quinton turned around and found Morelli sauntering toward her. He grabbed his crotch and licked his lips as he reached her.

"Morelli. What can I do for you?" She asked pleasantly. _Keep it together, June. Don't let on._ Leaning against the wall of the hallway, she crossed her arms and tilted her head.

"It's not what you can do for me, but what I can do for you." Morelli replied huskily as he leaned into her personal space. "Stephanie is out of town for a few days. So, I was thinking about what you said and what you needed for things to continue between us. I figure you can spend the night with me if we sleep in the guest bedroom. What do you think? Been missing the meat?" He whispered as he pressed her into the wall and ground his hips into hers, pinning her forearms against his chest between them.

"I wish you'd thought of it last night. I was really horny and missing you. Now my period started this morning. I feel bloated and crampy…." She rambled, praying that would turn him off without raising any suspicion.

"Kill joy." He hissed. "I don't want to picture your bloody pussy! So, spare me the details. Let me know when you're off the rag so I can fuck you again." He groped her breast roughly and licked her neck. "Fuck, you smell good. Sure you don't want to swallow some of my Morelli compound ointment? It'll cure whatever ails you. Those cramps will be gone in no time."

"I think I'll take a rain check. As delicious as that sounds…" She fought against the shudder that thought generated. "I just picked up a new case and I have to follow a lead right now." _You sick fuck! I'll never put your nasty cock in my mouth ever again._ "Have a good day. Save that meat for me." She kissed his neck just below his ear and started to walk around him to get away. Grabbing her wrist and pulling her back to him, he studied her face for a few moments.

"You're hot when you're unavailable. I'm glad you got over the whiny shit. Now come here and give me an acceptable kiss." He stuck his tongue out toward her and waited. Stepping toward him, she enclosed her lips around his tongue, sucking it into her mouth. He wrapped a strong arm around her waist and pulled her tightly against him as he covered her throat with his other hand, squeezing her airway. She pulled back from the kiss startled and looked up into his eyes. "I expect you at my house in three days, freshly douched, and ready to fuck. Don't disappoint me." He squeezed her throat tightly in warning before he walked away.

Tears flooded her eyes and she leaned back against the wall, her breathing labored as she tried to calm herself down. _I can't go there. I won't be alone with him again. That means we only have three days to nail his ass to the wall._

**Meanwhile in Princeton at University Medical Center**

"Stephanie? Is everything alright? How are you feeling?" The doctor asked with furrowed brows.

"Dr. Washington, I need Ranger out of jail. He was attacked and hurt." Steph explained. "I'm not sure what his injuries were. No one will tell me that much. I saw the bruising on his face and I know they delayed my visit, which means he spent time in the infirmary, I'm sure."

"Do you want me to call over there and inquire about his injuries for you?" Dr. Washington offered.

"No, I want you to tell me what you know about Joe Morelli and what he has on you." Steph countered.

"I don't know…." The doctor began.

"You _do_ know." Steph started rattling off reasons, counting on her fingers as she did. "You told the guys at RangeMan that Morelli was very familiar with your hospital; you informed them that Morelli had been seeing one of the nurses on staff for months; you refused to testify in court because you wanted your name kept out of it; you permitted them to talk to the nurses, even explaining that many of them had bitter feelings toward Morelli; you bet that he was responsible for putting me in the hospital before anyone even mentioned him as a suspect; you're on a first name basis with Morelli, since he called you Alicia, which means he knows you better than you're letting on; and Tank witnessed a discussion between you and Morelli, where you looked scared to death and Morelli looked like he was threatening you. Any of that ring a bell?" At the look of astonishment on Dr. Washington's face, Steph explained. "The guys are very observant. They presumed you knew more about Morelli than someone who's simply heard gossip. Want to enlighten me?"

"I know he's a detective in Trenton and that he's dated some of the nurses, but he has nothing on me that…." Steph interrupted before she could finish.

"DON'T lie to me. I don't have the patience or the time for it. He's the one who put me in the hospital. I know it in my gut. He brutally assaulted another young woman, only eighteen years old, who could be my twin if I was her age. He's been calling her my nickname and sometimes even refers to her as Stephanie. When we put her in a safe place and he couldn't easily find her, he went ballistic and forced another woman into his car, brutally raping her and putting her in the hospital, too. He's delusional, out of control, and needs to be stopped. _Please, _Dr. Washington. Help me. If you're worried for your safety, RangeMan can provide a body guard until we put him behind bars."

Dr. Washington contemplated Steph's words for a few moments. _I'm not surprised he's delusional if he's using the pills he gives his victims. Ketamine can be psychologically addicting and cause psychosis. And the fact that he assaulted more women doesn't shock me either. He has to be stopped! Put on your big girl panties, Alicia! You can do this! _

"Tell you what; I have to finish my rounds. You're welcome to wait in my office for me and we can grab a coffee and talk after I finish." She invited.

"That'll have to do, I guess." Steph sighed in frustration. _Hopefully she doesn't change her mind during her rounds._

An hour later, they sipped their coffees in silence as they made themselves comfortable on the couches in Dr. Washington's office. Lester and Bobby waited patiently by the vending machines at the end of the hall for Stephanie to finish. "How well do you know Joe?"

"I'm not as well acquainted with him as the other women in this hospital are, but I know what he's capable of. Frankly, he scares the hell out of me." She answered candidly.

"Has he threatened you?" Steph asked hesitantly. "Has he hurt you?"

"Yes, he's threatened me…several times, actually. But no, he hasn't hurt me. He tried though. Luckily, I had sense enough to know what he was doing."

"Explain." Steph demanded.

"A victim was brought in about six months ago. She'd been beaten, brutally raped and had overdosed on a club drug often used for date rape. Detective Morelli…."

"Sergeant Morelli. He was just promoted." Steph corrected.

"My God! They can't give him more power!" Dr. Washington exclaimed. "Are you kidding me?"

"I wish I was."

"That's ridiculous!" She scoffed in disapproval. "I should've told someone." She paused, worrying her lip between her teeth. "Morelli was the officer who came to the hospital when we called to report the rape. He was charming and polite. I don't get out much because of my schedule, so when he asked me out for a drink…I don't know…I just wanted to get to know him, I guess." At Steph's nod, she continued. "I met him at a martini bar a few hours later. He was funny and attentive. He invited me back to his place for some wine. He said he took a trip to a vineyard not long before and was able to make his own wine and would love it if I'd be the first to drink it with him." She took in a deep breath and blew it out slowly. "I accepted, like an idiot. I followed him to his house and he brought me a glass of water and tried to give me two pills, which he claimed were ibuprofen, which would help prevent a headache from the _potent _wine." She air quoted the word potent. "When I tried to decline the pills, he got agitated. So, I pretended to take them and sipped my water, but I really pocketed them. We talked for about twenty more minutes before he started asking me how I was feeling and groping me. I knew I was in trouble, so I spilled wine on him. He was furious! I thought he was going to hit me when he saw that his Dockers were doused in wine, but he just grabbed my chin roughly and told me to stay put. Once he left the room to put his pants in the washing machine, I high-tailed it out of there as quickly and quietly as I could." She finished.

"Do you know what the pills were?" Steph asked.

"Yes. I still have them." Dr. Washington said bitterly. "Remember the victim that I just told you about that was brought in the same night I met Morelli?" At Steph's affirmative nod, she continued. "She almost died of a drug overdose. The toxicology report showed a mixture of high levels of caffeine, vodka and Ketamine. More than likely, the woman was drinking an energy drink, such as Red Bull, mixed with vodka, when her drink was laced with Ketamine. She had a seizure and then stopped breathing. We were able to revive her, but once someone has a seizure, there is an increased risk for reoccurrence. The pills that Morelli gave me were Ketamine."

"I need you to come to RangeMan with me. We have to videotape everything you just told me." Steph insisted.

"I never told anyone because I'm petrified. I just know he'll follow through on his threat if he finds out I told someone."

"What did he threaten to do to you?" Steph inquired.

"He told me that if I opened my mouth to anyone about his extracurricular activities that I would find myself in the hospital as a patient, instead of a doctor, with the _inability_ to have children or even use the restroom normally ever again. I've seen the damage he does to some of these women. I know he's capable of following through and I'm worried about my safety."

"We won't let anything happen to you." Stephanie shivered as she remembered what Lula told her about Ramirez' attack and how he'd scarred Lula for life. _Is Joe really capable of that type of brutality?_ "I promise you'll be safe at RangeMan. Let's go now. Can you clear your schedule?" She patted the doctor's arm reassuringly.

Nodding affirmatively, Dr. Washington picked up the phone to take care of her schedule while Steph dialed Lester.

"Santos." He answered.

"I'm bringing Dr. Washington into RangeMan. Are you still at the end of the hall?"

"Yes, Bobby and I are waiting right here." He replied just as someone knocked on the door.

"Then who's at the door?" Steph questioned uncertainly.

"We're on our way." Lester disconnected.

Dr. Washington opened her office door and tensed. Joe Morelli stood there glaring at her.

"Alicia, just dropped by to remind you…." His words died in his throat when he saw movement over Dr. Washington's shoulder. Steph had walked up behind her. His eyes softened. "Cupcake? I thought you were out of town. When did you get back?" He asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Joe. I never went out of town. I'm here for a checkup. Dr. Washington wanted to make sure I wasn't having any problems." Steph spoke softly. _My God! He's completely lost it! He thinks I'm out of town because Candy told him she'd be out of town. He doesn't know the difference between us anymore._

"Steph?" Lester appeared behind Morelli. "Everything okay?"

"Yes, Lester. You promised me a decadent brunch. Let's go, I'm starved. See you later, Joe." Steph smiled at him as she passed by. _You're going to pay, you sonofabitch._

Sensing Dr. Washington's fear, Bobby stepped between her and Joe and kissed her softly on the lips. "Ready to go, Sexy? I missed you this morning." He nuzzled her neck. Joe took in the intimacy of the gesture and questioned her.

"Are you dating this thug?"

"He's not a thug, Morelli. He's a gentleman." Bobby wrapped his arm around her waist and she relaxed into him. "And yes, I'm dating him. Now, if you'll excuse us, we have a brunch date." Dr. Washington dismissed him as she wrapped her arm around Bobby's waist in return. Before brushing past Morelli, she closed and locked the office door.

"Got some questions for you when you get back. Give me a call, Alicia." Morelli called after them. _That_ _bitch better keep her mouth shut!_

Once outside, Dr. Washington blew out a sigh of relief as Bobby assisted her into the back seat of the SUV. Lester helped Steph into the front passenger seat before pulling out of the hospital parking lot.

"I'm sorry about back there. I saw that you were scared and I didn't know what was going on. Since I figured you didn't want Morelli to know you were coming with us to RangeMan, I improvised." Bobby shrugged.

"Thank you." She whispered. Her lip started quivering and her body was shaking uncontrollably. Bobby wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her into his side. "I was so scared."

"You're safe now. He won't get to you as long as I have breath in my body." Bobby whispered quietly. "I promise I won't let anything happen to you." Dr. Washington laid her head on Bobby's shoulder and clutched his shirt in a death grip. Closing her eyes, she breathed in his clean scent while he kissed the top of her head and rubbed small circles on her shoulder.

"That was too close." Steph murmured quietly. "We've gotta wrap this up and soon." She looked at Lester and he nodded in agreement. "Wait until you hear her story, Lester. I think it's the final link we need."


	31. Chapter 30

**Physical Evidence**

NOT CUPCAKE FRIENDLY. Angst. Sexual situations. Adult Language. Babe HEA!

Not mine. No profit. Belong to JE.

Thanks to my fabulous Beta, Jacqueline!

**Chapter 30 – May 25, 2010 – 11: 45am**

Once they arrived back at Haywood, Bobby escorted Dr. Washington to one of the conference rooms. Stephanie and Lester followed after letting the control room know they shouldn't be disturbed. Ella brought in some coffee and sandwiches for everyone to snack on. Setting up the recording equipment, Lester explained what he wanted Dr. Washington to do.

"Speak in a clear, concise manner. Convey all the details; even the smallest thing could turn out to be helpful. If you remember dates, that would be even more helpful. Above all, just tell the truth."

"Ready to get started?" Steph asked. At the doctor's nod, Lester started asking questions.

"When did you first meet Joe Morelli?"

After Dr. Washington spent twenty minutes bringing Lester and Bobby up to speed with what she'd already told Steph, they asked her more detailed questions to fill in the blanks.

"What dosage were the pills he tried to give you?" Lester asked.

"I'm not sure. Ketamine pills are usually cut with a stimulant like ephedrine, so it's difficult to pin point the exact dosage. Ketamine is a club drug, similar to PCP or Ecstasy. In all honesty, allergic reactions and overdoses are common since the true ingredients of club drugs aren't always known." She explained.

"Do you think his intention was to get you into bed?" Bobby asked, his jaw tense with anger as he pictured Morelli taking advantage of her.

"Yes. He was charming and attentive until he thought the pills had kicked in. Then he turned aggressive and unrelenting. When Ketamine is swallowed, the psychedelic effects on the mind take longer, lasting up to four hours. When it's used as a date rape drug, which I'm sure is what Morelli intended, it's used for relaxing victims, arousing them sexually and making them uninhibited during sex and more unlikely to insist upon a condom. In Morelli's case, if he's addicted to it, then he probably wouldn't be able to keep an erection with condoms on. Having seen some of his victims, it's apparent that he loves rough sex. Giving women Ketamine enables him to get as rough as he wants because with its numbing effect, it prevents individuals under the influence from feeling pain, especially from anal sex. It also causes amnesia, so often times, the victim may wake up naked and sore, but may not remember having intercourse."

"We're not very knowledgeable about the drug. If Morelli has an addiction to this drug, how serious is it?" Lester inquired.

"Ketamine is classified medically as a dissociative anesthetic. It doesn't cause physical addiction, unlike cocaine or other narcotics. However, with daily exposure, it can cause psychological dependence. A person with a risk for mental illness may experience psychological problems after using the drug. And if he has a family history of mental illness, using the drug may trigger psychosis, or as a minimum, personality changes.

"Joe's definitely had a change in personality." Steph muttered disgustedly.

"Maybe you never really knew him." Lester commented.

"I don't believe he's always been a rapist." Steph hissed. _I would've known._

"Really? He wasn't a sexual predator back in high school when he pressured women to give him their virginity? Or as a child when he molested young girls in his parents' garage?" Lester questioned pointedly, hitting too close to home for Steph.

"I spent the last few years with him, Les. According to Mary Lou, I shared his house and his bed night after night. Please understand if I'd like to believe I wasn't a complete idiot the entire time!" She fumed. "You've all told me how great my instincts are. If that's true, why didn't my spidey sense go haywire around him?"

"Steph, I find it hard to believe he could've fooled you so completely. You have to understand; a drug like this can completely change a person and bring out behaviors in them that they'd never shown prior to using the drug. Give yourself a break, okay?" Dr. Washington tried to mollify her.

"With Morelli's undercover work with the police department, it's possible that he started using during an undercover operation, in order to secure his cover." Bobby explained. "I trust your instincts and I believe that you would've known something was off. My guess is that his drug use started sometime in the past eight months."

"How do you figure that?" Steph asked.

"Remember Andrew Taylor?" Lester asked. Steph furrowed her brow in confusion and shook her head negatively. Remembering her amnesia, he smacked himself in the forehead. "He was one of your skips. When you went to get him at his apartment, he tried to kidnap you. He threatened you with a knife and I shot him. He bled out before the paramedics arrived."

"Oh my God!" She gasped. "I didn't know that's how he died." Her eyes softened as she looked at Lester. "You shouldn't have had to do that for me, but thank you." She shivered at the thought of what might've happened if Les hadn't been with her that day. Lester wrapped an arm around her and kissed her on the head.

"The evidence at the scene proved that he'd been watching you for months. He'd moved some of your clothes and belongings into his apartment and created a huge shrine dedicated to you on his bedroom wall, with pictures, newspaper clippings and internet printouts. The pictures started out as informational and turned more invasive. We believe he'd been hired by someone to follow you and take pictures. Based on the dates on the photographs, he'd started at least eight months ago." Bobby finished.

"You think Joe hired him?" Steph asked, looking between Lester and Bobby. Both men nodded affirmatively.

"Joe saw the shrine on the wall and lost it at the crime scene. He ripped all the pictures off the wall in a rage. We suspect that Taylor's job turned to fixation." Bobby explained.

"Do you think that's why he destroyed the crime scene evidence? Because he was upset that Andrew became fixated on me?" Steph questioned.

"No. We think he destroyed the crime scene evidence because it gave a reason for his prints to be all over the photos." Les broke eye contact with Steph. "Look, we never told you this, but there was an extra bedroom in Taylor's apartment. There was extensive evidence to show that it was used often for sexual activity."

"The bedspread and sheets were tested at length for DNA and there were eighteen different samples collected, one of which was Morelli's." Bobby added.

"What does that mean?" Steph asked hesitantly. "Are you telling me he visited the apartment and used it for sex?"

"We suspect that it was originally his apartment, too. We think he shared it with Taylor at some point during his undercover assignment. Once he started using, it became his secret lair for drugging and raping women. Some of the nurses we interviewed at University Medical described an apartment instead of Joe's house, although they couldn't remember where it was located. Most of them have agreed to DNA samples. We're trying to match the samples found at the Taylor crime scene with victims who are willing to testify against Joe."

Dr. Washington started crying during Bobby's explanation. He pulled her close to comfort her and gestured for Lester to turn off the recording.

"This is my fault! I should've gone to the police, but I was so scared. I didn't want to be one of his victims." She spoke despite her tears.

"You didn't drug and rape anyone. That was his doing. You're not responsible for what he did." Bobby tried to ease her conscience.

"I took an oath. I should've protected my patients. I may have enabled Morelli to keep abusing some of them by keeping quiet. He had a secret apartment for it, for Christ's sake!"

"Alicia, you weren't threatened as a doctor. He didn't promise to ruin your medical career. He threatened you as a woman. He promised to ruin your chances of ever having a child. No one blames you for protecting yourself. You're a very credible witness and what you've told us will hold plenty of weight in court." Steph gave her a comforting smile.

"Sandra Jordan, who you mentioned earlier, was interviewed and admitted calling Morelli's cell phone every time a rape victim came in. She thought she was getting help to the hospital more quickly. She didn't realize Morelli didn't work in the department that dealt with those cases nor did she realize that he was the one who put the victims in the hospital. She's devastated because she really had feelings for him." Lester explained quietly. "Another nurse, Debra Carmichael, admitted stealing a case of Ketalar, the legal form of liquid Ketamine, from the hospital supply room for Morelli. She woke up naked in her apartment one morning after meeting him for a drink the night before. She didn't remember having intercourse with him, but she knew from the shape her body was in that it'd happened. Since he acted as though they'd had the time of their lives, she continued sleeping with him. He talked her into stealing the drugs for him after he admitted that he videotaped their first night together and threatened to post it on the internet if she didn't cooperate. You're not the only one who's been threatened." Lester explained.

"According to several other witnesses, Andrew Taylor was Morelli's dealer. Once Taylor was killed, Morelli had to get the drugs from somewhere." Bobby appended.

"Morelli has a judge in his pocket and a couple of clerks in the prosecutor's office have been doing him favors as well. He's very good at blackmailing people into doing what he wants. Why do you think that Joe showed up at the hospital today?" Lester inquired.

"If I had to guess, I'd say that he wanted to remind me to keep my mouth shut. He hasn't threatened me in a couple of weeks and he loves to remind me what he'll do to me if I tell anyone. Is there a way to check our hospital phone records to see if Morelli's cell phone number shows up on it anywhere?" Dr. Washington asked hopefully.

"We've pulled the hospital records and you don't want to know how many times his cell phone has been dialed from the hospital." Bobby informed her gently. "It's not just one nurse. Calls came from several different extensions within the hospital."

"My God! He's so disgusting!" She laid her forehead in one of her hands, rubbing her temples slowly. "He must be stopped. I'm so sorry!" Bobby rubbed her back tenderly.

"You're here now. That's all that matters. We need you to write down all of the names of the rape victims you remember. I know all about doctor/patient confidentiality. We're not going to use the information on record. No one will ever know you gave us the names. It's just going to help us dig for more evidence." Bobby urged her to cooperate. "We're going to make some calls while you do that and see if we can find any similar situations at the other area hospitals. We'll be back soon, okay?"

"I'll stay with her, Bobby. You and Lester go make your calls." Steph assured him.

Tank came back just as Bobby and Lester started contacting other local hospitals, looking for doctors or nurses who'd been helping Morelli. They filled Tank in and then each took a different hospital. For the next three hours, they interviewed, over the phone, emergency hospital staff from St. Francis Medical Center, Robert Wood Johnson University Hospital, and Helene Fuld Medical Center. They found seven more victims who'd been drugged or blackmailed by Morelli, but only three agreed to be videotaped at RangeMan. Lester and Bobby arranged to pick up the women after their respective shifts and bring them back to Haywood to be interviewed. The women would remain at the office after their interviews so they would be safe from Morelli.

Tank spent the rest of the day and night gathering all of the evidence and conferring with Trent regarding the case they planned to present to the prosecutor the following morning. If all went as planned, Ranger would be home in time for dinner the next evening. Steph said a prayer before she fell asleep in Ranger's big bed. _Please, God! Let the meeting go as planned and bring Ranger home to me._


	32. Chapter 31

**Physical Evidence**

NOT CUPCAKE FRIENDLY. Angst. Sexual situations. Adult Language. Babe HEA!

Not mine. No profit. Belong to JE.

Thanks to my fabulous Beta, Jacqueline!

****The first part of this contains a variation from _Hard Eight_ and the sex scene between R/S and what I imagine happened.****

**Chapter 31 – May 26, 2010 – 9:35am**

_Stephanie was back at her apartment. Ranger was standing close, his face inches from Steph's, and his hand at the back of her neck._

_"We're gonna do this, Babe. It's going to be good." Ranger told her huskily before he kissed her. The kiss deepened, becoming more demanding, more intimate. Breaking the kiss, he pushed her toward the bedroom before kicking his boots off, dropping his gun belt and then stripping. Stephanie shivered as he unveiled his perfect physique and impressive erection. Quickly, he peeled her clothes off and with an urgency that she'd never seen from him before, he lowered her to the bed. Before she could get used to the warmth of his body covering hers, he pushed his way inside her, filling her completely. They both sucked in air as they savored their union. Tears sprung her eyes as she was overcome with emotion. She whimpered when he started to pull out of her and then moaned when he pushed back inside._

_"Mmmm…you feel better than I imagined." Ranger whispered as he kissed her softly, looking into her eyes. "I'm going to explore every inch of you tonight. I'm going to make you feel so good, Babe." He kissed her jaw and then trailed kisses down her throat before burying his nose in the crook of her neck. _

_Sliding his hands up her back, he curled his fingers around the tops of her shoulders, bracing himself. Slowly he pulled out of her until only his tip remained. "But, first, I'm going to fuck you senseless." He rammed himself into her as he pulled her shoulders toward him. "Uuuh…fuck! I'm sorry, Babe. I'm not going to last this time, but I promise I'll make it up to you." Pulling both of her legs around his waist, he hammered her relentlessly over and over, the length of him piercing her from the inside as his thickness filled her completely. She moaned and cried out his name as the delicious ache intensified with each powerful thrust._

_"Yes!" She cried as he pushed in again. "Oh, God!" She whimpered as he pulled out to the tip. "Don't stop!" She moaned as he hit her womb with a hard thrust. Knowing she was going to cum soon, he picked up the pace and worked his back muscles as he swiveled his hips into her again and again. Unable to control the emotions he unleashed, tears streamed down her face and she contracted around him at the same moment he spilled inside her. They swallowed each other's cries as their mouths met in a passionate kiss. Once they broke the kiss for air, Ranger rested his damp forehead against Steph's and looked into her eyes as they both tried to catch their breath._

_"Dios!" Ranger gasped out as he kissed her nose. "I'm sorry I lost it, Babe. Did I hurt you?" He asked hesitantly as he kissed the tears on her face._

_Steph was so overcome with emotion that she couldn't speak, so she used her actions to tell him he hadn't hurt her. Wrapping her arms and legs more tightly around him, she kissed him with all the intensity she was feeling. He kissed her back with equal fervor and they lay together for a while, he still buried inside her. When his cock began to twitch to life again, he ran his hand down the length of her body, whispering, "It's time." Then he took his time exploring her body, kissing her everywhere, and paying special attention to her heated center, using his fingers to make her dance and his tongue and teeth to make her scream his name and orgasm time and again. Floating back down from her last orgasm, he covered her soft, feminine body with his strong, muscular one and she felt his huge erection slipping inside her again._

_"Why did you make me wait so long, Stephanie?" He whispered once he was fully sheathed. She draped both of her legs around his waist again and dug her nails into his shoulders as she clung to him. "Hold on, Babe." He ordered before he sat up on his knees, bringing Steph with him, changing the angle and forcing himself deeper inside her. He swallowed her cry with another kiss as he began lifting her hips up and off, then down onto his straining, hard cock._

_"You feel so good, Ranger. You feel so good. Oh, God!" She sobbed into his ear as she wrapped her arms tightly around his shoulders, pressing her breasts against his rock hard chest as she tried to get even closer to him. He held her just as tightly with one arm wrapped around her back like a steel band while the other hand rested under her bottom, helping to lift and lower her again and again._

_"You feel like heaven." He whispered against her neck. "Pure, fucking heaven!"_

Steph sat up in the bed and looked around wondering what had woken her from her blissful dream. She listened to the quiet of the apartment and heard the faint ringing of her cell phone. Glancing at the clock, she jumped out of bed and scurried to find her phone.

"Hello?" She answered, out of breath.

"Steph?" Tank's deep voice replied hesitantly. "You still want to go with me this morning? Trent's here and we're leaving in 10 minutes to head to the prosecutor's office."

"Yes! I'm still going. Meet you in the garage in ten minutes." She disconnected before waiting for a reply and ran to the bathroom. She jumped in the shower, scrubbed herself quickly without getting her hair wet, swept her curls up into a messy bun, brushed her teeth, threw on some clothes and rode the elevator down to the garage in time to jump into the waiting SUV.

"Cutting it close there, Steph. Everything okay?" Tank asked. _She looks flushed. I hope she's not coming down with something. I know she hasn't been sleeping._

"Fine. Just anxious to get Ranger out of there." _If he only knew that he interrupted my erotic dream. I hope I'm not blushing._ "Do you think the evidence is strong enough to get Ranger released?" She asked, trying to redirect her train of thought.

"I'm confident we have compelling evidence." Trent answered from the back seat. "Ranger should be released today."

"What if the prosecutor's in Joe's pocket? Then what?" Steph inquired fearfully.

"No need to worry unnecessarily. Positive thoughts, okay?" Tank countered.

Steph nodded as she replayed her dream in her mind. _Was it a memory? Or a fantasy? Have Ranger and I slept together before the alley? The details were so vivid. How could I know intimate details about his body? It has to be a memory._

Forty minutes later, they were sitting in the office of Nicholas Reed, the prosecutor on Ranger's case. Everyone was silent in anticipation as they watched him go over the evidence they presented.

"You have Judge Dicce on tape confessing that he purposely denied Mr. Manoso bail?" Reed asked incredulously.

"Yes. We'd been investigating Morelli for months and that's not the first time he used that particular alley for private meetings. We installed some cameras and listening devices in a few inconspicuous places in order to become the fly on the wall during his next meeting. Luckily, we did so before his meeting with the judge." Tank explained as he slid a DVD across the desk to the prosecutor.

After watching the DVD and perusing the evidence, he sighed loudly and then cleared his throat before speaking. "These are some serious charges against both Sergeant Morelli and Judge Dicce. Are you prepared to destroy the judge's life in order to take down Morelli?"

"I don't give a shit about the judge!" Stephanie exclaimed. "An innocent man is sitting in jail right now because _the law_ allowed a detective to not only frame an innocent man and blackmail a judge he's supplying drugs to, but they promoted him to sergeant. And all the while he's drugging and raping women in a secret apartment. Joe Morelli put me in the hospital!"

"Do you remember what happened to you, Ms. Plum?" Reed asked.

"Not yet, but…."

"Ms. Plum, you can't accuse someone without at least remembering what happened." Reed scolded.

"As you see, we've done extensive digging and found two women with the same bruises around their throats as Ms. Plum suffered. We've taken handprints from my client and his hands are disproportionate to the bruises. He did nothing wrong." Trent piped in.

"You mean aside from having sex in a public alley?" The prosecutor smirked. "Last I checked that was against the law, Mr. Carver."

"Ma'am, you can't go in there! Ma'am!" A voice called loudly just before the door slammed open and Lula, followed by a reluctant Vinnie, Connie, and the receptionist burst into the office. Reed jumped up from his chair.

"What is the meaning of this?" He bellowed.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Reed. I tried to stop her, but she…" The receptionist whined.

"Shut yo' trap, lady!" Lula snapped. "We got important business to discuss. You take your skinny ass back out to yo' desk." Lula closed the door and effectively shut the receptionist out of the office. Then she turned back around and smiled innocently. "Hello. Sorry to interrupt, but we got something to say."

"Lula? What are you doing here?" Tank asked. "You know how important this meeting is, Sugar. We're presenting the evidence."

"You'll want to hear this, Tankie. You, too, White Girl." She grabbed Vinnie by his ear and yanked him forward. "Tell her, you slimy, rat bastard!" Lula ordered Vinnie.

"Go ahead, Vinnie. Tell her what you have!" Connie demanded.

"I ain't gotta tell them nothing. It's my business and I have the right to protect it with security equipment." Vinnie hissed.

"What are you talking about?" Steph urged. "What do you have, Vinnie?"

"He installed his own video camera in the alley behind the bonds office. He knew Ranger pulled you back there all the time and heard the rumors about your make out sessions. He wanted to see what was really going on between you two. So, he put cameras back there." Connie explained as she smacked Vinnie in the back of the head. "Tell her the rest!"

"I've got a video of what happened between you and Ranger the day he supposedly raped you." Vinnie spit out.

"And you're just admitting it now?" Steph shouted. "Why didn't you come forward with it sooner, Vinnie?"

"He was too busy beating off to it in his office!" Connie answered for him, her lip curled up in disgust. "He forgot to lock the door to his office and I walked in on him while he was watching it." She visibly shuddered at the memory. "She's your cousin for God's sake!"

Steph stepped forward and slapped Vinnie across the face so hard that it jerked his head to the side. When he recovered and made eye contact with her, she smacked him again. "You son of a bitch! You're going to pay for this, Vinnie! I promise you that!" Steph's shoulders heaved up and down as her breathing became erratic and tears started leaking down her face in anger. "I can't believe you would withhold something like that, Vinnie!"

"Especially after all that Ranger has done for you." Tank added. "He's not gonna be too happy." Vinnie paled at that thought.

"Well, did you bring the footage?" Trent asked. Vinnie pulled a flash drive out of his jacket pocket and handed it to Trent. "Steph, do you want me to stay during the viewing of this? Or will you be alright watching it alone with Mr. Reed?"

"I'll be fine. Thanks." She tried to smile as she wiped at her tears. "Lula, Connie, I can't begin to thank you." She stepped forward to hug them both.

"We got your back, Steph." Lula said. "Your man will be home soon." She rubbed Steph's back in a comforting gesture and then she and Connie made their way out the door. Tank and Trent followed closely behind.

"We'll be right outside." Tank patted her shoulder on his way out.

Reed looked at Steph and gestured to the flash drive. "Let's take a look and see if the physical evidence speaks for itself." He inserted it into his computer and opened the file, labeled _Plum Passion_. "He's really your cousin?"

"Unfortunately." Steph spat.

The screen came to life with Ranger standing in the alley alone, leaning against the brick wall. Suddenly, his arm popped out and Steph was pulled into the alley and pressed against the brick wall by Ranger's body, his thigh wedged between her legs. Ranger whispered to her, but it was muddled.

"Can you turn it up and rewind it?" Steph asked. Reed fiddled with the mouse and the scene replayed again.

_"What do you think you're doing? Walking around like that?" _They heard Ranger ask huskily.

_"Huh? What are you talking about?" _Steph heard herself whimper.

_"Do you know how dangerous it is to walk around in front of a man like me in a thin, cotton sundress?" _Ranger whispered as they watched him lick and nip her neck_. "Do you know what I want to do to you right now?" _Reed looked over at Steph with a raised eyebrow.

_"Don't talk about it. Be about it." _Steph smiled inside as she heard herself challenge him_. "What are you waiting for…an engraved invitation? Morelli has been out of the picture for two months now!"_

The prosecutor paused the video. "That just proves what Mr. Manoso told us in his statement. You and Morelli were broken up for over two months. Morelli told us you reconciled earlier that day."

"Morelli's a liar!" Steph insisted. He hit play again. They listened to the next few minutes of it and watched as Steph initiated a passionate kiss, which Ranger reciprocated. Steph smiled to herself at the beautiful picture the two of them made when they let their emotions take over.

_"I can't get you out of my mind, Ranger. Every time I close my eyes, I remember the way you feel inside me. When are you going to make good on your promise and fill my empty bed?" _Steph blushed at her words and her heart fluttered at the realization that her dream from the night before was a memory. She glanced up at the prosecutor, but his attention was glued to the screen as Ranger slid her jean jacket off her shoulders and down her arms, letting it fall to the ground. He reached up and untied the halter, peeling the dress down her body to her waist, exposing her naked breasts. He palmed one of her round globes and sucked a hard nipple into his mouth. Steph moaned loudly and leaned her head back against the brick.

_"Fuck! I have no control around you anymore." _Ranger muttered and then sighed. Steph kissed Ranger again, wrapping her legs around him and sliding her arms around his lower back and underneath his shirt. Steph and Reed both stared at the screen as Ranger groaned and slipped his hand under her dress. Steph sucked in her breath when she heard herself whimper and watched her hips jerk against Ranger on the screen._ "Babe, let's go to the SUV. We're too exposed out here. Anyone could walk by or cut down this alley."_ They heard Ranger whisper.

_"No! Now! Please, Ranger. I've waited long enough. The thought of someone seeing us doesn't bother me right now. What's bothering me is that I still don't feel you inside me." _Steph heard herself plead huskily. She nipped Ranger's ear and licked a trail down his neck, kissing and nibbling along the way. When she reached the tendon at the juncture of his neck and shoulder, she bit down hard, sucked the skin into her mouth and then licked it gently, before whispering fervently_. "Make me yours, Carlos!"_

Steph watched in excitement as Ranger ripped her panties off and gripped her hips roughly as he thrust himself inside her. She stared unblinkingly at the expression on her face as her eyes glazed over and she cried out. Tears started down her face as the scene in the alley came flooding back to her before it happened on the screen. She could almost feel Ranger touching her as her memory of loving Ranger in the alley fought its way to the surface.

_"I love you, Babe. I love you." He mumbled against her lips. "You feel so fucking good!" He clutched her right hip forcefully as his other hand reached up and wrapped around her throat to hold her head still so he could look into her eyes. "You are mine now! Do you hear me? No going back, Stephanie." He ordered as he thrust powerfully several more times before releasing into her. "I won't stand for anymore on/off phases with Morelli. From this moment on, you are with me. Do you understand?"_

_"I love you." Steph whimpered. "I promise! I love you! I'm yours. No going back, Ranger. No going back." They kissed each other again, this time pouring all of the love they felt for each other into it, slowing down the intensity and turning it into something sweet and tender. Ranger wrapped his arms around her and turned her around so he could lean against the wall, her feet still wrapped around him and he still inside her. When their lips parted, they held tightly to each other, with Steph burying her face in Ranger's neck._

"Stop it!" Steph sobbed. "You've seen enough." Reed clicked the mouse to exit the video, pulled the flash drive from the computer and then handed it to Steph.

"I'm…" He cleared his throat and ran his hand through his hair. "I'm sorry, Ms. Plum. I was looking for physical evidence and I found it. Only it proved how much you and Mr. Manoso love each other, not that he assaulted you. I'll arrange for his immediate release. I don't need to keep that evidence. It belongs to you."

"Thank you." Steph whispered through her tears. "What about Morelli? That just proves that he lied."

"I doubt his fellow officers are going to want to arrest him, so more than likely RangeMan will be contracted for bringing him in." Reed explained. "You've done excellent work in compiling this evidence. I'm sorry your life has been turned upside down. I hope Mr. Manoso will accept my sincere apology."

Steph nodded, turned to the door and let herself out of the office. She ran to Tank, who caught her as she threw herself into his arms. "He's coming home, Tank! He's finally coming home!"


	33. Chapter 32

**Physical Evidence**

NOT CUPCAKE FRIENDLY. Angst. Sexual situations. Adult Language. Babe HEA!

Not mine. No profit. Belong to JE.

Thanks to my fabulous Beta, Jacqueline!

**Chapter 32 – May 26, 2010 – 11:30am**

The prosecutor made a few phone calls and set the ball rolling to release Ranger from jail. The Trenton Police Department also issued an arrest warrant for Morelli, including charges of obstructing justice, fabricating charges against Ranger, and falsifying police reports. That's just for starters; additional charges would be filed once the evidence against Morelli was thoroughly examined. Once the TPD authorized RangeMan to bring in Morelli, Tank called a meeting to plan the apprehension.

"Four teams of two men will surround the house. Here, here, here and here." He explained as he pointed to designated areas on a map of Morelli's property, labeled A through D. Ram and Hal, you're at point A. Cal and Hector, point B. Junior and Binkie, point C. Brett and Junior, point D. Lester and Bobby, you'll come in the back door of the house."

"Where am I?" Steph interrupted. _Don't you dare try to leave me out of this, Tank._

"You're with me. We're going in the front door. You're going to knock on the door and I'm going to knock him out when he opens it." Tank quipped.

"I'd like to be the one to cuff him." Steph informed him.

"You got it." Tank smiled. "We head out at 1200 hours. That gives us 30 minutes to suit up and fill our ammo. I don't expect him to go quietly. His drug use adds an unknown to the equation. We need to be prepared for anything."

The teams spent the next twenty minutes preparing for battle. Steph dressed in her RangeMan uniform that she found in Ranger's closet, her Kevlar vest, and Bates boots. She fastened her gun belt around her waist and loaded up with extra ammo. She felt as though she was channeling Ranger and a smile spread across her face. An image of him in full combat gear flashed through her mind, inducing a hot flash. Since watching the alley footage of their lovemaking, images of Ranger flashed through her mind at random intervals. . She remembered small moments they shared together, times he comforted her and held her. Butterflies danced in her belly at the thought of seeing him later in the day. _Am I ready to be with him? Will I be nervous? Will he? _As she contemplated their reactions to being together again, she made her way down to the fifth floor, found Tank, and waited patiently for the clock to reach 1200 hours. Lost in thought, she jumped when Tank touched her shoulder.

"Let's roll!" He grinned. "Stay alert. Be smart. Keep your cool."

"Yes, Sir!" She retorted. "You do the same. No knocking him out until I get to cuff him." Tank ruffled her hair and nodded. "I get to kick him in the balls, right?" Tank laughed all the way to the garage.

Twelve minutes later, they stopped around the corner from Morelli's. A yellow cab sat parked directly in front of them. The driver's door opened and her dad stepped out. Steph glanced over at Tank, raising her eyebrows into her hairline in question.

"Now I know where you get your attitude from. When I told him we were going after Morelli, he wouldn't take '_we're covered' _for an answer. So, we're a team of three now." Tank explained.

"That works for me. Let's go." Steph said, opening her door and extracting herself from the leather seat.

Tank nodded to the teams and they scattered, quietly making their way to their respective points. Tank, Frank and Steph walked quickly around the corner and up the steps to Morelli's door. Steph knocked as her dad and Tank each plastered their body against the wall on each side of the threshold. Out of patience, Steph knocked again, louder and longer. There was still no answer.

Nudging Steph to the side, Tank made quick work of the lock and opened the door cautiously. He held up his hand to stop Steph from walking into the house. Peeking around the corner into the entryway, Tank slowly entered the house and efficiently checked the downstairs.

"All clear, Steph. Come on in." Tank called.

Entering the kitchen, Steph froze when she saw the kitchen table. Sensing her change in mood, Tank questioned, "What's wrong?"

"I'm not sure." Steph waved dismissively. "Maybe it's just familiar. I don't know."

"I'll check the basement." Frank informed them, walking toward the basement door.

"I'm gonna check upstairs. I think the house is empty, but we need to confirm it." Tank explained.

Steph nodded in understanding and leaned against the kitchen counter, taking in her surroundings. When she heard the back door open, she tensed in fear. _Joe's here. Oh, God! _She braced herself as the memories hit her hard.

_"Cupcake?" He called as the back door swung closed. Steph took in his collared shirt, tie and dress pants and figured he'd had to testify in court that morning. "You're back." He smiled. "I'm so glad you came to your senses. I was starting to think that…" He stopped mid-sentence when he noticed the basket of her belongings on the chair. His face turned grim and his eyes pierced hers. "You came to get your things?" He hissed._

_"Yes, Joe. I told you two months ago that I would get my things later." Steph retorted. "It's later."_

_"Were you hoping to be gone before I came back?" He sneered. "Hoping to be out of my life for good?" He picked up the key she'd laid on the table and held it in front of him. "This is yours." He held it out to her. "You need to come home now, Cupcake."_

_She shook her head in resignation. "No, Joe. I'm not coming back to you. We're done. This time it's permanent. I won't be coming back." _

_Joe walked over to Steph, taking in the confident set to her chin, the defiance in her eyes. He yanked her hand up, pried her fingers open and then squeezed her hand shut after placing the key in her palm. When she tried to pull away from him, he jerked her back toward him and twisted her arm up behind her back, using his other hand to grab her chin._

_"Look at me!" He yelled. She dragged her eyes to his, trying to mask her fear. "You don't decide when we're done." He hissed. "I decide when I'm through with you and I never said I was." He leaned in and kissed her neck, running his nose up to her ear. She tensed when she heard him swear in disgust. "You smell like _him_." He said in a deadly voice. "Have you been using that fucking body wash again or were you with him today?" He fixed his eyes on hers, waiting for her response. When she said nothing, he knew her answer. "Did he kiss you?" Still wrenching her arm behind her back, he ran his thumb over her bottom lip and then dropped his hand from her chin and moved it down to her knee. "Did he touch you?" Steph started struggling against him._

_"Joe…you're hurting me." She whimpered. He ran his hand from her knee up her inner thigh and froze when he felt the leftover fluids from her and Ranger's encounter there. He glanced up at her panicked expression and reached down to tug her dress up so he could see what was underneath. The moment he registered that she wasn't wearing any panties, he lost touch with reality. His eyes turned cold and deadly, his nostrils flared, and his face contorted in rage. She'd never seen him look that way before and she instinctively understood that she was in grave danger. "Joe…please…my arm…" She cried out as panic set in. _

_"YOU FUCKING WHORE!" He roared as he back-handed her, releasing his grip on her arm as she stumbled backward and fell to the ground. She scrambled to get up and run but he grabbed her ankle and pulled her back, forcing her under him as he straddled her. She bucked and kicked and tried to get away. "You fucked him, didn't you?" He spat as he blocked her slap toward his face. "I warned you about would happen if you went to him. I told you that I'd make you regret it." He seethed as he pressed her arms down to the floor beside her head and situated his knees on her elbows, rendering her helpless._

_"Joe…please!" She tried to reason. "I _do_ love you. It's just not the way _you_ want me to love you." Steph watched as Joe yanked at the knot around his neck and pulled his tie over his head. He lay his upper body down on her, pinning her to the floor as he wrangled her closer to the kitchen table. Wrenching her arms above her head and around one of the table legs, he bound her wrists together with his neck tie. Once Joe was convinced she wasn't going anywhere, he jumped into action, pushing himself off of her and pulling cabinet doors open. Not sure what he was looking for, she tried to yank her hands free, but the binding was too tight. Tears leaked down her face when she realized she was trapped._

_"You've just forgotten how I make you feel. It's been too long since we've been together. I'm gonna remind you, Cupcake." Joe bent down looking into the cabinet under the sink and pulled out a box of disposable, latex gloves. _

_"Don't you remember the magic I can do with my fingers?" He asked wistfully as he tugged a glove onto his right hand. "I still remember the look on your face the first time I put my finger inside you." He forced another glove onto his left hand as he pried her legs apart and knelt down between them. He pushed her dress above her waist and gazed at her sex, still glistening from the mixed fluids she and Ranger made together. "This is my pussy, Cupcake. Always has been, always will be." He ran his gloved finger back and forth across her slit, wetting it and then dipped it inside her. He used his other hand to reach up and untie her halter, pulling it down and exposing her breasts. Pinching a nipple hard between his fingers, he bellowed, "HOW COULD YOU LET HIM TOUCH WHAT'S MINE?" Adding two more fingers into her, he began thrusting them in and out of her. "LOOK HOW HE STRETCHED YOU! YOU DIRTY WHORE!"_

_Humiliated, Steph began sobbing uncontrollably. She tried to go away in her mind, pretend that it wasn't happening, but she couldn't drown out Joe's voice. _

_"I'm going to take you the way I've always wanted to. You're such a prude. _'No butt stuff, Joe. Wrong hole, Joe.'_" He mocked her. "I'm gonna show you what you've been missing."_

_He unbuckled his belt and unzipped the fly of his Dockers, reaching in and pulling out his erect penis while the fingers of his other hand were still ramming in and out of her._

_"I'm not sticking my dick in this sopping mess that Manoso left. I don't want his sloppy seconds." He pulled his fingers out of her pussy and started slicking them against her puckered hole. "I'm gonna take advantage of the lube he left behind though." He bent over and sucked her nipple into his mouth, looking into her eyes. "You've been my whore since you were six years old. I'm gonna make sure you never forget again!"_

_He sat up on his knees, ripped open a condom and started rolling it down his penis. Steph never saw him pull one out, so she wasn't sure where it came from. "I hate condoms. You always made me use them and I hated you for it. Miss Goody Two Shoes couldn't let me feel skin on skin, except for the bakery. You were a bitch in heat that day and you let me cream inside you. That was the best fuck of my life. You were the first girl to ever let me cum inside her, but I'm not taking the risk of Manoso's little swimmers touching my dick. You filthy bitch!" He lay down on top of her, wedging her thighs as far apart as he could. He ran his latex covered penis across her slit to wet it and then cursed under his breath._

_Steph's sobs wracked her body as she shut her eyes tight, trying to prepare herself for what Joe planned to do to her. When she felt him rise up off of her and back onto his knees, she opened her eyes and watched as he tried to stroke his limp penis back to life._

_"Stupid, fucking condom!" He spit out angrily. "Between your dirty snatch and these worthless condoms…." He trailed off. Feeling her eyes on him, he glanced down at Steph's face and took in the smug smile playing on her lips. "Are you amused, Cupcake? You think it's funny that my dick can't stay stiff enough to go anywhere near you?" He growled. "I don't have to stick my penis inside you. We're in a kitchen. There're plenty of long handled utensils that'll do the trick."_

_Steph's eyes widened in fear at his words and she reared back with both legs and kicked at his chest as hard as she could. Before he had a chance to defend himself, she sent him falling backwards. When he recovered, he snapped._

_"You fucking cunt! I will make sure that Manoso never touches you again!" He shouted as he grabbed her around the throat with his gloved hands, squeezing and cutting off her air supply, and then he slammed her head repeatedly into the floor._

_She gasped and bucked, trying to find the voice to scream, before the final blow pulled her into darkness._

"Steph? Are you okay?" She jerked backward in defense as she felt hands encircle her forearms. "Easy, Steph. It's just me…Lester." Les soothed, holding his palms up for her to see. "I'm not going to hurt you."

Steph looked up into Lester's concerned eyes and willed herself to relax. He reached his hand out and grasped one of hers. Once Bobby pulled one of the kitchen chairs out from under the table, Lester steered Steph into it.

"Can you tell us what you just remembered?" Bobby asked quietly, trying not to scare her.

"Joe's not here?" She asked fearfully. "You're sure?"

"He's not here." Tank called as he barreled down the stairs and into the kitchen. He took one look at Steph's face and stopped cold. "What happened?"

Frank walked into the room at that moment and rushed to Steph's side when he saw the look on her face. Kneeling in front of her, he opened his arms. She threw herself at him and hung on for dear life as the tears poured down her face.

"He did it! I remember what he did to me!" Steph sobbed. "He tried to kill me! Joe tried to kill me!"

"I know, Pumpkin. We're going to make him pay for that. You don't worry about a thing. Everything's going to be okay now." He exchanged glances with Tank and then handed Steph to him. She wrapped her arms around Tank and laid her head on his shoulder as he picked her up to carry her out of the house.

"Wait!" She exclaimed. "Look under his bed upstairs. He's got camera equipment. It could be important." Lester nodded to Tank and took off up the stairs. Tank continued through the front door, down the steps, and around the corner to the SUV. Opening the door, he gently set her inside. Looking up into Tank's deep brown eyes, she whispered, "I need Ranger. I need to feel safe."


	34. Chapter 33

**Physical Evidence**

NOT CUPCAKE FRIENDLY. Angst. Sexual situations. Adult Language. Babe HEA!

Not mine. No profit. Belong to JE.

Thanks to my fabulous Beta, Jacqueline!

**Chapter 33 – May 26, 2010 – 12:45pm**

After leaving Morelli's house, Tank drove Steph back to RangeMan and carried her up to Ranger's apartment. She'd fallen asleep as soon as he shifted the SUV into drive. Remembering what Morelli did to her was emotionally draining. Once he'd tucked her safely into Ranger's bed, Tank headed down to his office to call Trent and check on Ranger's progress.

"Carver." Trent answered on the second ring.

"What's the status?" Tank asked curiously. "He gonna be home for dinner?"

"You bet. They expedited the release order and I'm just waiting for the paper work so I can head over and pick him up. It should be a couple of hours yet."

"Thank God for that. Steph needs him home. She remembered what Morelli did to her." Tank informed him.

"Christ! What did he do to her?" Trent asked warily, unable to ask what he really wanted to ask out loud. _God! I hope she wasn't raped._

"Don't know, man. She didn't tell us anything except he tried to kill her." _He better hide as far away as he can. I will not be responsible for my actions if I see him anytime soon._

"Did you get Morelli?" Trent asked keenly.

"Negative. He wasn't home. We had surveillance on him but he slipped past us somehow. The team on his house never saw him leave in a vehicle. His truck's still in the garage and he sold his Ducati." Tank explained.

"Where do you think he went?"

"If I had to guess…he slipped out of a basement window and headed out of his neighborhood on foot. Probably had one of his many women come pick him up. I don't think he'd chance a cab. Frank Plum has his associates on the lookout." Tank blew out a breath. "I want him in custody before Ranger gets out."

"I'll call you when I'm headed over to pick up Carlos. Steph with you?" Trent asked curiously.

"No. She's up in the penthouse taking a nap. Hopefully, you'll have her man home by the time she wakes up. Keep me posted. If you hear anything waiting around the precinct about Morelli…."

"I'll definitely let you know." Trent finished for him. "Later, Tank."

Tank got a status report from the guys at the monitors and then headed back up to the seventh floor to watch over Steph. She was still asleep in the bedroom so Tank worked in Ranger's penthouse office while she napped. He didn't want her to wake up alone to an empty apartment after everything she'd remembered.

Two hours later, Ranger shook Trent's hand. "I owe you one. How'd you get me out?"

"I just followed up on the team's work…and some new evidence came in." Trent admitted quietly. They walked out to the parking lot and prepared to leave in Trent's Lexus SUV. "You're not going to like it, Carlos."

Ranger looked at Trent across the hood of the vehicle and raised an eyebrow in response. Once they buckled themselves into the leather seats, Trent explained how Ranger was released.

"Don't get me wrong, your team had a damn, good case, but I knew it wouldn't be enough to expedite your release. The prosecutor didn't even bat an eye at the fact that an innocent man sat in jail. Nor did he care that the judge who ruled on your bail was blackmailed by Morelli."

"So, what evidence came in to speed things along?" Ranger asked puzzled.

"The truth." Trent replied with a wry smile. "It seems Vincent Plum had some extra video equipment installed in the alley behind the bonds office. He's had a copy of your and Steph's encounter the entire time you've been locked up."

"I'll kill him!" Ranger growled. His breathing became erratic and his knuckles turned white as he balled his fists in anger. "Why didn't he come forward sooner? After all the FTA's I've brought in for that pervert."

"It seems that he wasn't planning on coming forward at all, but Connie walked into his office and found him…uh…watching the footage on his computer."

"I'm sure he was just _watching_ it." Ranger snarled. "Steph is his cousin, for Christ's sake!"

"Connie and Lula dragged him into the prosecutor's office with a copy on a flash drive. It corroborated your statement and discredited Morelli. As soon as Nicholas Reed watched the footage, he arranged for a warrant for Morelli's arrest and contracted RangeMan to bring him in. For starters, they're charging him with obstructing justice, fabricating evidence, and falsifying police reports. According to Tank, about two hours ago, Morelli's house was empty and he'd slipped his tail."

"Give me your cell phone." Ranger ordered.

Trent handed him his cell phone, and Ranger dialed the bonds office.

"Plum Bail Bonds, Connie speaking."

"Connie. He in?"

"He's in hiding. As soon as he heard you'd be out today, he ran. He knew how pissed you'd be when you found out what he did." Connie explained. "If I'd known…."

"Thanks for what you did, Connie. I owe you one."

"Don't mention it. Steph's my friend, and I don't want to see you in jail, Ranger."

"Tell him I'm looking for him. He can run all he wants, but I'll find him." Ranger promised menacingly. "He better take a permanent vacation if he ever wants to see another duck."

"I'll let him know." Connie croaked out.

He disconnected the call to Connie and dialed Tank.

"Yo, Trent. You get Ranger out okay?"

"Yo." Ranger answered.

"RangeMan! On your way here? Steph needs you. She remembered the attack at Morelli's house. The kitchen triggered the memory. She didn't talk specifics; she just said that he tried to kill her."

"ETA ten minutes. She okay? Emotionally?" Ranger inquired.

"She's been asleep since we left the cop's house. I'm up in your office in the apartment. I didn't want her to wake up alone."

"Be there soon." Ranger disconnected. "Speed it up some. I need to get to Haywood."

"You got it. Steph okay?" Trent asked hesitantly.

"She will be. I'll see to it." They rode the rest of the way to RangeMan in silence.

As Trent pulled into the garage and parked the car, Ranger's thoughts drifted to Stephanie and how she would react to his presence. He knew she'd been living in his apartment while he was locked up, but he wondered if she'd stay there with him now that he was home. _Time to find out. Ready or not, Babe, here I come._

As Ranger rode the elevator to the seventh floor, Trent got off on the fifth and told Ranger he'd be making some calls in Tank's office.

"Thanks again, Trent."

"I just did my job, Carlos. Glad you're back where you belong." Trent slapped him on the back and then went in search of coffee.

The moment Ranger arrived at the penthouse floor, the doors opened, revealing Tank in the foyer.

"Good to have you back." They did their complicated hand shake and manly hug, patting each other on the back.

"Good to be back. She awake?" Ranger asked eagerly.

"Not yet. Trent downstairs?"

"He's in your office making some calls." Ranger informed him.

"I'll leave her in your capable hands then. I'm going to find Morelli before the day is over. Count on it!"

"Thanks for looking after her, man. If you ever need…."

"No price. I know you'd do the same for me." Tank interrupted. "When we left Morelli's, she told me she needed you; that she needed to feel safe." Tank slapped him on the back again and pushed the call button for the elevator. "Go make her feel safe. You're offline unless it's an emergency. I got things under control."

"Good deal. Let me know when you find Morelli." Ranger called over his shoulder as he made his way into the apartment.

"You bet." Tank agreed as the elevator doors closed, leaving Ranger in silence.

He closed the front door quietly as he made his way into the bedroom. Leaning against the doorway, he watched Steph's chest rise and fall in a quiet rhythm. He exhaled in relief, seeing for himself that she was safe in his bed. First on his agenda was a shower and then he'd crawl in next to her and hold her until she woke up.

Steph slowly opened her eyes and felt his presence before she saw him. He'd just entered the dressing room, slipping his shirt over his head and tossing it into the hamper. She sat up and leaned against the headboard.

"Ranger?" She called softly.

Hearing her voice, he left the dressing room and walked toward the bed, staring at her big, blue eyes that steadily filled with tears. He sat down on the edge of the bed, unable to take his eyes off of her. Reaching out, he picked up her hand and laced their fingers together.

"Joe tried to kill me." She whispered as a single tear escaped down her cheek. "He tried to end my life so that you and I couldn't be together."

"He failed, Babe. We're together." Ranger squeezed her hand. "He'll never hurt you again."

"I missed you so much. I know that sounds silly since I couldn't remember you, but it's true." She broke eye contact and looked down at their joined hands.

"_Couldn't remember me? _As opposed to _can't _remember me? Does that mean you got your memory back?" He asked hopefully.

"Some of it. I remember our first night together." Ranger smiled. "I remember the morning after, too." Ranger's smile disappeared. More tears escaped down her face. "You hurt me…emotionally."

"Yes." He admitted ruefully.

"You sent me back to Morelli."

"Yes." He looked down in shame.

"I let you. I didn't fight for us." He looked back up at her in surprise. "I didn't make you fight for us. I didn't have to listen to you. I didn't have to go into denial about how that night changed me completely…made me want things I thought I'd never want." She sighed loudly and wiped at her tears. "I know it changed you, too. It scared you."

"Yes. I had something to lose after that night. _Someone_ to lose." He confirmed.

"I know. I was scared, too. It was overwhelming; the connection between us amazes me."

"What else have you remembered?" He asked.

"I remember being with you the day of the attack. I know we finally quit denying our feelings. You told me no more running, no more denying, no going back. I remember the attack. How Morelli humiliated me for being with you. He was going to rape me." Ranger tightened his hold on her hand.

"How did you stop him?" _Please tell me she stopped him. If he hurt her in that way, I'll have to kill him._

"He couldn't keep it up once he put a condom on." She told him and started to giggle. "I know it's not funny, but he's supposed to be such a stud and he couldn't keep it up!" She fell over in a fit of laughter, never letting go of Ranger's hand. Ranger smiled in response to her laughter, thankful that Morelli failed. "He got angry because I smirked at him because he was trying to get it back up…" She laughed harder. "And he told me he'd make sure you never touched me again…" Her giggles gradually turned to sobs as she finished. "He wrapped his hands around my throat and choked me while he beat my head against the floor." Her body shaking as she wept. "I thought I'd never see you again." She finally finished as she pulled his hand toward her, wrapping it around her middle and curling herself into the fetal position. Ranger spooned her and held her tightly as he whispered words of comfort into her ear.

"You're safe now, Babe. We're together. He can't hurt you now. I knew I should've gone with you that day. I knew I should've…" Steph rolled over to face him and put her fingers against his lips, stopping his words.

"It's not your fault. Don't you dare blame yourself!" She snapped. "You're not responsible for everything, Ranger. Not Morelli's behavior; not his drug use; not his sick, twisted pleasure he gets from drugging and raping women. You couldn't have known. Like you said…it's over. We're together. He's going down. The prosecutor knows everything; he has all the evidence we collected; and it won't be long before Morelli's the one behind bars." She cupped his cheek in her hand and smiled. "Maybe he'll get a taste of his own medicine; preferably by some large man named Bubba."

Ranger chuckled quietly and framed her face in his hands. "You're so strong, Stephanie; and you're brave, smart, funny, and tenacious. I love you." He told her quietly.

"I love you, too." She answered with no hesitation. "I'm so glad you're home."

"You never doubted me; never stopped trying to get me out of there." He kissed her tenderly then. "Tank told me how you found witnesses; saw evidence in the pictures that no one else saw. You impressed Trent." He kissed her again softly, gently caressing her cheekbones with his thumbs. "I'm so proud of you, Babe."

His words triggered a flood of memories, all of them images of Ranger full of pride for her. She initiated another kiss, wanting to lose herself in Ranger and memories of him.


	35. Chapter 34

**Physical Evidence**

NOT CUPCAKE FRIENDLY. Angst. Sexual situations. Adult Language. Babe HEA!

Not mine. No profit. Belong to JE.

Thanks to my fabulous Beta, Jacqueline!

**Chapter 34 – May 26, 2010 – 3:45pm**

Law student, Natalie McGarr sped away, hoping no one would recall her vehicle at the scene. She couldn't be caught anywhere near the hotel or her life and career as she knew it would be over. She'd never be admitted to the bar if her current drug use or relationship with Joseph Morelli became public knowledge.

She'd been using Ketamine ever since she met Joe Morelli. He'd slipped some in her drink at a bar they both frequented. Since it made sex between them off the charts, every time they got together, he'd give her a couple of pills. Now, she found sex without the drug almost boring, although her body had taken a beating on several occasions when Morelli got too rough. Her collection of bruises confirmed that fact as she drove back toward her office.

Almost six hours earlier, Natalie had called and warned Morelli that RangeMan employees entered the building where she worked as a clerk for prosecutor Nicholas Reed, the youngest prosecutor in the state of New Jersey. Morelli had warned her that they would show up to get Manoso out of jail. He also warned her that if that happened, he might have to hide out for a while. He didn't want to be on the receiving end of any beating that Manoso'd be looking to give him after sitting in jail for 12 days.

Knowing he'd have to hide out caused her to panic. How would she get the drug she needed if he was unreachable? She'd offered to help him slip away from the guys who were watching his house. He'd spotted them a few days earlier and knew Manoso was behind the surveillance. Waiting for her 11:30 a.m. lunch hour and telling her boss that she had a doctor's appointment and needed some extra time after lunch, she headed toward Morelli's neighborhood. He climbed out the upstairs window, dangled his legs as far down as he could, and then dropped the rest of the way to the ground. Natalie waited three blocks away for him to make his way to her vehicle and then she took him to the Howard Johnson off Route 1. She took some Ketamine, and they spent the next couple of hours fucking each other's brains out. When she asked him to join her in the shower, he complained of heart burn from lunch, swallowed some Maalox, and stretched out on the bed to rest. When she'd finished in the bathroom, she couldn't wake him up. Not sure what to do and afraid to get in trouble, she fled the scene and headed back to work.

**Hours later, back at Haywood**

Stephanie and Ranger had spent the past few hours kissing, touching, and napping. Each kiss from Ranger triggered the memory of a kiss from the past. Stephanie remembered their first kiss, which Ranger had given her in the parking lot after she'd lost his BMW to a car thief. Then she recalled their many trips to the alley for passionate kisses that left her breathless and wanting more. Her eyes lit up when she finally retrieved the memory of Ranger kissing her against her car just before she left on the day Morelli attacked her.

When they woke from their nap, the lip locking resumed and Steph found herself pinned beneath Ranger's hard body. She ran her hands over his muscular shoulders and up into his silky hair, lacing her fingers around his neck. Looking into his eyes, she had the overwhelming urge to be reminded of what they shared together in the past.

"Make me remember, Ranger. I want to remember everything." She whispered against his lips. "I need you."

"I need you, too. I want to taste you. Will you let me do that?" He trailed kisses down her neck and across her collar bone, pulling her shirt to the side, exposing her shoulder as he nipped at her skin. The action triggered a flashback to the time in her bed when Ranger blazed a trail down her body and buried his head between her legs underneath the covers. She remembered the ecstasy she felt when his tongue began to torture her. She also remembered the knock at her front door and Morelli's voice calling her name, like a bucket of ice being thrown onto the bed. She swore she could still hear the knocking.

"Fuck!" She heard Ranger curse as he rested his forehead against her chest, holding himself up on his elbows. "I'm sorry. It must be important, or the guys wouldn't be disturbing us right now."

"Why didn't they just call you?" Steph asked, finally realizing the knocking wasn't from her memory, but from the front door of the apartment.

"They called my cell phone twice already and the apartment phone once." Ranger smirked. He brushed her curls off of her face and kissed her softly. "I had someone more important on my mind."

"I'm sorry." She whispered. "I didn't hear anything because I was lost in your kisses. You distracted me." The knocking turned to pounding and Ranger's expression turned grim.

"Somebody better be dead!" Grazing Steph's lips once more softly with his own, he jumped up off the bed and disappeared into the living room. Steph adjusted her clothes and then headed into the bathroom to look at the damage to her hair. She decided she didn't give a rat's ass what her hair looked like. The guys knew what she and Ranger would've been doing up here alone. Why should she hide anything?

Heading back out in search of Ranger, she found Tank, Eddie Gazarra, and June Quinton. They stared at her when she entered the room and all conversation ground to a halt.

"What's going on?" She asked hesitantly, looking at each of them before focusing her eyes on Ranger's soft brown ones. "You all look like you've seen a ghost."

"Babe, come sit down." Ranger gently picked up her hand and pulled her toward the couch. "There's something you need to know."

"What is it, Ranger? You're scaring me." She admitted fearfully.

"Steph, June and I have been searching for Morelli since the warrant was issued for his arrest. We know that RangeMan was contracted to arrest him, but we wanted to help out with the search." Eddie ran his fingers through his hair and sighed loudly. "We checked out some of the local hotels, hoping to get lucky and catch a break. If we found he'd checked in somewhere, we figured we'd sit tight, call RangeMan, and then wait for the apprehension to take place."

"Eddie, what happened?" Steph urged.

"We found him at the Howard Johnson off Route 1." June finished. "He'd checked in around noon. The clerk seems to think there was a woman with him, but no one walked in with him, unless he snuck her in another entrance."

"Okay. So, is RangeMan going to get him? Did they already get him? Why are you here now?" Steph fired off the questions.

"Babe, there's no easy way to say this." Ranger paused.

"Just spit it out already! Christ!" Steph ordered.

"Morelli's dead." Ranger told her quietly. "They don't know if he was murdered or if it was an accidental overdose."

Steph blinked, processing the words. "He's dead? You're sure?" She directed her questions to Eddie.

"Yes, Steph. I saw him myself. He'd been dead for at least a couple of hours. He was covered in his own vomit, so we're guessing he choked to death on his own puke. We'll know more when the autopsy is performed, but we found some empty beer cans and a bottle of Maalox by the bed. The Maalox is being tested for drugs."

"My guess is you'll find Ketamine in the Maalox." Steph commented and then started giggling.

"Babe?" Ranger raised an eyebrow in question to her fit of giggles.

"JoMo died at the HoJo!" She laughed gleefully, gripping her stomach and bending over at the waist.

June started laughing along with her, and soon they both had tears streaming down their face.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry. That just tickled me, like a headline popping into my head. Can you imagine the newspaper's front page with that headline?" She took deep breaths to get herself back under control.

"It's pretty hilarious." June added.

"Steph…." Eddie scolded her. "I never wanted Joe dead!" He scowled. "He was a good cop before he got mixed up in the drugs. Now he's lost his life! What's funny about that?"

"What's funny about that? What's funny?" Steph hissed. "Did you know that he tried to kill me, Eddie? Do you know that I remember it now?" Eddie's eyebrows shot up in surprise as Steph stalked toward him. "That's right! Joe Morelli hit me, restrained me, tied my hands together with his neck tie, and then humiliated me by putting on a latex glove and ramming his fingers in and out of me. He tried to rape me, but his dick fell limp as soon as he covered it with a condom. Then he threatened to fuck me with long-handled kitchen utensils…" When he heard her description of what happened, Ranger's fists clenched into white balls of fury.

"Steph…look…I'm sorry…." Eddie stammered as Steph was nose to nose with him, pointing her finger in his chest angrily with every word.

"That's right, Eddie! Kitchen. Utensils. So, I tried to kick him off of me and he started beating my head against the floor. He wanted to kill me so that I couldn't be with anyone else but him. Do you understand that I'm glad he's dead? Do you get that? I'm just sorry that I couldn't kill him myself!" She placed both palms on Eddie's chest and pushed him as hard as she could, anger overtaking her. Eddie recovered quickly and wrapped his arms around Steph, causing her to struggle against him.

"I'm sorry, Steph. I didn't know. I wanted to believe that the old Joe was still in there somewhere…that he could be rehabilitated somehow. I wanted him to pay for what he did to you, but not with his life. I didn't know how far gone he was. I'm sorry." He told her, tightening his arms around her. Her anger turned to sobs and her legs buckled under her. Eddie tried to hold her up, but she was dead weight. Ranger rushed to her side and lifted her effortlessly, carrying her to the bedroom and laying her on the bed.

"How could I not know? How could I not see? I trusted him. I believed he was a good cop. He hurt so many people." She cried. Ranger wrapped himself around her and held her tightly letting her get out everything she was feeling. "He's dead and all I can think about is why he didn't suffer more! It was too easy! He just choked and died! That's it? No pain and suffering like what he put all of those women through? No jail time for him to get a taste of his own medicine? Where's the justice in that? Why?"

She cried for all of those women and for all of the pain that Joe Morelli caused. She cried for Ranger and the 12 days he had to spend behind bars just because of his love for her. She cried for the worry and the guilt that Ranger felt for not protecting her the day of the attack. She cried for the time they lost with each other and for the memories she almost didn't get back. Then she became aware that a muscular, warm body was wrapped tightly around her, and she realized she was wasting precious time allowing Joe Morelli to occupy any more of her thoughts.

She reached over to the bedside table and grabbed some tissues. Wiping her tears and blowing her nose, she calmed herself down. Rolling over, she looked up into Ranger's concerned, brown eyes and whispered, "I won't shed anymore tears over Joe Morelli or what he's cost us. We're together now and I don't want to waste another minute of it. I love you so much."

Ranger tucked her hair behind her ear and kissed her gently. "I love you more than I've ever loved anyone." He gazed into her eyes, now red-rimmed and puffy, and smiled. "Let me get rid of our guests. Nothing is more important than us right now."

"I agree." Steph smiled back. Ranger jumped off the bed and was out the bedroom door.

Steph could hear the murmur of his sexy voice as he spoke to the others in the living room. She heard them all walk toward the front door and then heard the door shut behind them. Seconds later, Ranger reappeared in front of her.

"They're gone, Babe. We're alone." He crawled up on the bed and hovered over her. "I'm going to make you forget for a while. Okay?" She nodded her head and reached for him. Their lips met, and the world around them faded away.


	36. Chapter 35

**Physical Evidence**

NOT CUPCAKE FRIENDLY. Angst. Sexual situations. Adult Language. Babe HEA!

Not mine. No profit. Belong to JE.

Thanks to my fabulous Beta, Jacqueline!

**Chapter 35 – May 26, 2010 – 7:45pm**

Ranger intended to make Steph forget Joe Morelli ever existed as he continued his exploration of her body. After the passion they shared in the alley outside the bonds office, being separated from her for almost two weeks had been torture. Now he had the opportunity to take his time and love her the way she deserved, in a comfortable bed, on the sheets she loved.

"I hope you aren't tired, Babe. I plan on keeping you busy most of the night. I need to make up for 12 long days away from you. I'm going to eat, drink and breathe only you for as many hours as I can keep you awake." Ranger whispered to her as he undressed her.

"Sleep is the last thing on my mind, I assure you. I need to feel connected to you completely. I missed you even when I didn't remember why. Now that my memories are back, I want to create new ones with you." She smiled softly at him as he peeled off his own clothes. Her eyes softened as she took in the fading bruises that sprinkled his skin reminding her of how easily she could have lost him while he was in prison. She wanted to kiss each one away.

"I need to feel connected to you, too. Being taken away from you when you were so pale and fragile in that hospital bed was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. I wanted to be there when you woke up." He confessed as he lay down next to her.

"You _were_ there when I woke up." She admitted. "I felt you kiss me and heard the words you whispered to me. I know you didn't want to leave me."

"I'm never gonna leave you again. You'll be sick of me in a month because I'm sticking to you like glue. I bet you never thought I was the clingy, smothering type, did you?" He teased.

"I'll never get sick of you. Not after feeling what it's like to be away from you. Cling to me. Smother me. I need you to." She told him seriously, tracing a finger over his right eyebrow. "I just want to be with you."

No other words were spoken as he claimed her lips, and they both moaned at the sensation as he covered her soft, curvy body with his hard, muscular frame. Feeling her supple breasts against his toned chest was heaven; the softness of her hair and sweet smell of her skin intoxicating. He loved to kiss her and he took his time, pressing his lips softly against every inch of her, breathing her in and memorizing every detail. As he settled himself between her legs, lifting her knees over his shoulders, he dipped his head down to taste her and tightened his arms around her thighs as she bucked her hips off the bed.

"Easy, Babe." He whispered against her skin as he tortured her with his tongue. "Just relax and let me love you." Her moans and whimpers echoed around him as he feasted on her, bringing her to climax over and over again. The way she responded to him amazed him.

"Please, Ranger. Come here." She pleaded as she tried to pull his shoulders back up the bed. Granting her wish and covering her body again, he tangled his hands into her hair and kissed her hungrily, allowing her to taste herself on his tongue. Feeling wetness on her face, he pulled back and looked into her eyes as tears streamed down her face.

"What is it?" He asked tenderly as he wiped them away. "Why are you crying?"

"I'm overwhelmed with emotion right now. I just need you. I've never felt so much love for someone before and it's all consuming." She explained through her sobs. He kissed her softly again.

"I'm gonna make you feel so good, Stephanie. I want to show you how much I love you." He whispered. "I need to be inside you, but I want to hold you, too."

He rolled her onto her side and spooned her from behind, then rolled onto his back, bringing her with him. She was laying on top of him with her back to his front, his body warm and strong beneath her. He laid her head back against his right shoulder as he kissed her neck. Using his right hand to play in her slick folds, he used his left to knead her breasts and tweak her nipples. He whispered words in Spanish as he continued to kiss, suck, and nip at her neck.

"Please!" She begged. "I need to feel you inside me."

Reaching between them, he placed the head of his cock at her entrance and gently rocked his hips, slipping inside her at a delicious angle. His movements were slow and deliberate with only a slight rocking of his hips to create the friction needed. She moaned at the sensations the position caused, hitting the sweet spot inside of her just right. Ranger's hands were everywhere, caressing and setting her nerves on fire. He turned her head to the side, bringing her lips toward his so he could kiss her. He knew she was getting close and he wanted to swallow her cries with his mouth.

Picking up the pace of his hips, he began rocking more quickly and deeper into her as she moaned and gasped at the feelings he was unleashing. Grabbing for the hand that was wrapped around her breast, she brought his thumb to her lips and sucked it into her mouth frantically as her moans increased in volume. He began circling her clit with his other hand as he whispered to her.

"That's it, Babe. Let go. Cum for me." No sooner had the words come out of his mouth when a scream tore from her throat as she climaxed violently. He quickly covered her lips with his, wanting to swallow her cries. Her legs trembled, and sobs wracked her body as she kissed him frenziedly.

Realizing Ranger hadn't climaxed yet, Steph rolled off of him and then straddled his hips, reaching down and slipping him back inside her. Ranger gripped her hips tightly, letting her set the pace. She began riding him slowly, rotating her hips around and around as she raised and lowered herself with her knees.

"Look at me!" She commanded when he'd let his eyes close. His eyes popped open and he stared into her eyes intensely. "Keep your eyes open. Do you understand?" He nodded, his gaze unwavering. "You feel so good. I love the way we fit together." She told him huskily, laying down on his chest and kissing his lips while the change of the angle drove him deeper inside her. She slowed her pace even more, causing him to groan and his eyes to glaze. He still never looked away.

"Do you love me?" She asked as she laid open mouth kisses all over his jaw and neck.

"Yes." He whispered. Sitting up, she reached back and placed her hands on his thighs as she started to increase her pace again. His hands never relaxed the grip around her hips.

"Are you in love with me?" She asked huskily as she began riding him with urgency.

"Yes!" He answered more loudly as his breathing became erratic. "Oh! I'm almost there, Babe."

"Will you marry me someday?" She gasped out as her walls started contracting around him.

"Yes! Oh, yes!" He shouted as he held her hips tightly against his, halting her movements until he'd completely emptied himself inside her. Rolling her under him while keeping them joined, he framed her face with his hands and looked deeply into her eyes. "Yes, I will marry you someday. Tomorrow. Next week. Next year. Whenever you're ready." When her eyes filled with tears of joy, he added, "Someday, I want to see your belly swollen with our child growing inside you. Will you let me give you a baby?"

"Whenever you're ready." She whispered with a bright smile. "I love you."

"I love you, too." He kissed her gently and then rested his forehead against hers. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and her legs around his waist and just held onto him tightly. He popped up onto his knees, careful not to slip out of her and wrapped her snuggly in his arms. They just held each other like that, enjoying the connection they shared.

After spending the entire night making up for lost time, Steph and Ranger slept in, enjoying waking up in each other's arms. Ranger got up to make coffee and Stephanie answered nature's call. She glanced at herself in the mirror and grinned at the glow she was sporting after Ranger spent the entire night convincing her how much he loved her. Everyone would be privy to their activities after just one look at her, which simply made her shake her head and smile.

She heard Ranger's cell phone ring and then the rumble of his voice as he talked to whoever was on the other end. She wrapped herself in Ranger's robe and then padded out to the living room in time to find him setting two mugs of coffee on the table in front of the couch and then he turned on the television.

"Come here, Babe. There's something interesting we're supposed to watch." He informed her as he reached for her hand and pulled her into his lap. "Lester called and told us to turn on the press conference that's starting in a few minutes."

"Press conference? Who's giving it?" She asked curiously.

"We'll soon find out. It's starting now." He gestured to the screen.

"_Good morning. I'm Rozell Cannon with WXYZ News. This morning, we're about to hear from the Chief of Police, John Stenson, regarding several changes in personnel at the Trenton Police Department. These changes are a direct result of the death of Sergeant Joseph Morelli, whose body was found last night at the Howard Johnson Hotel off Route 1. Let's go live to the Chief now..."_

_"Good morning, citizens of Trenton. It has been my great pleasure to serve you for the past six years. That's why, this morning, I regret to inform you that I will be resigning as Chief of Police, effective immediately. As Chief, I tried to maintain a fair, upstanding police department, made up of men and women who possess the upmost integrity and respect for the law and protecting the citizens of Trenton. Last night, the body of Sergeant Joseph Morelli was discovered at a hotel across town. He was recently promoted because of his years of excellent detective work in several departments. He'd received commendations for his success in undercover operations. He grew up in Trenton and proved to be one of its most respected citizens. No one is as shocked as I am to find out that he also abused his power as an officer of the law to coerce private citizens into committing crimes. It seems his undercover work hooked him on drugs and allowed him to hide that drug use and abuse his position with the TPD. A warrant had been issued for Sergeant Morelli's arrest at the time his body was found. He not only framed an innocent man of sexual assault charges, but he also put several women in the hospital because of violence against them. He obstructed justice, falsified reports, and abused his authority on a regular basis. The charges go on and on. I assure you I am deeply embarrassed by his behavior and feel it is my duty to step down as Chief of Police. Evidence has been uncovered that Sergeant Morelli has blackmailed several members of law enforcement. Investigations are underway to uncover those acts and the individuals involved. I feel it was my duty to prevent corruption in the police department and since this happened on my watch, I feel responsible for the many women and citizens who were hurt by Sergeant Morelli's behavior. An autopsy is underway to discover Sergeant Morelli's cause of death. At this time, it is being classified as an accidental death. If that should change, the public will be informed accordingly. Thank you for your years of support and I apologize for the pain and embarrassment that Sergeant Morelli's actions have caused the great citizens of Trenton. If I'd known...I should've known...I would've done something to put a stop to it and for that, I'm deeply sorry. I wish my predecessor much success. I hope the city of Trenton finds a new Chief who will clean house when it comes to corruption and protect this city for all it's worth. Thank you."_

"Wow! How is he going to stop people from finding out about his part in the blackmail and granting Joe's promotion?" Steph asked.

"We've destroyed the evidence and the prosecutor has agreed to sweep the Chief's drug use, video, and his part in Morelli's promotion under the rug. The terms were the Chief's immediate resignation and his full cooperation in nailing Judge Dicce and the clerks in the prosecutor's office."

"Oh my God! Look!" Steph pointed at the screen.

_"Good morning, Rozell. We are live at the Howard Johnson hotel off Route 1, where hundreds of women have gathered because of Sergeant Joseph Morelli's death." The news reporter announced._

_"Is it a memorial?" Rozell asked._

_"No. In fact, it's the opposite of a memorial. Usually in times of tragedy, people gather to celebrate or honor those who have died. In this case, the women want to reveal Sergeant Morelli's crimes against them, publicly disgrace him, and offer a place for those victimized by him to go to feel as though they are not alone in their suffering. They are using this place where he died as a place to bury their burdens and suffering. Excuse me, ma'am? Can I ask you a few questions?"_

"It's Candy!" Steph exclaimed.

_"Absolutely. What would you like to know?" Candy inquired._

_"Who was Sergeant Morelli to you?"_

_"Well, I just found out that he's the father of my unborn child." Candy explained, laying her hand across her flat belly. "Before he died, I was his well kept secret. He forced me to blackmail people for him, and he used that evidence against the TPD to earn his promotion."_

_"Are you telling me that Sergeant Morelli received his promotion because of his blackmail?" The reporter clarified._

_"Yes." Candy replied. "He also beat women repeatedly, humiliating them and using them to fulfill his sick obsession of his ex-girlfriend. He's drugged and raped more women than will ever be proven. He was a sick, twisted bastard!"_

_"What do you hope to accomplish today?" _

_"I just want to enjoy the freedom I have now that he's dead. I don't have to live in fear anymore. I can raise this child alone and without his twisted views on domestic bliss. I just hope all of his other victims will be able to put their nightmares behind them as well."_

_"Do you know if all of the women here today are victims of Sergeant Morelli?"_

_"Yes. I do know."_

Candy began walking to the front of the large group of women. Stopping in front of them, she gestured to all of them.

_"These are the women so far who've been victimized by Morelli." Candy revealed. "There are probably many more that will come forward now that they no longer have to fear for their lives."_

_"My God! There's so many of you." The reporter commented. "Can any of you tell the public why you're here?"_

A parade of women began telling their stories about how they met Morelli and how he ruined their lives, either by breaking their hearts, drugging them, or raping them. The reporter finally finished interviewing the last of the ladies.

_"Thank you, Ladies. I hope you find peace after today." _Turning back to the camera, she stared wide-eyed and commented, _"A tragedy turned into hope. Back to you, Rozell."_

"Holy shit! Candy has a baby on the way!" Steph stared at the screen in disbelief. "Do you think there are other women out there who are pregnant by him?"

"From the looks of how many women were just on the screen, it's a definite possibility." Ranger reasoned.

"Thank God I didn't end up pregnant!" Steph cried. "What is Angie Morelli going to do when she finds out? She hounded Joe for years to give her grandkids!"

"I doubt she had this scenario in mind." Ranger replied seriously.

"Those poor women! How did he become such a monster? How is Candy going to raise her baby? She can't go back to the streets!" Steph twisted her hands in worry.

"We'll figure out a way to help, Babe." Ranger promised. He kissed her tenderly and smiled. "You never cease to amaze me. After all that Morelli did to you, instead of worrying about yourself, you only worry about Candy and her unborn child. You are the most unselfish person I know. I love you, Stephanie."

The smile she gave him lit up her face and then her eyes sparkled with mischief. "According to the city of Trenton, the physical evidence of our love speaks for itself. I don't know if I believe it though. I think I may need more convincing." Steph teased as she straddled his lap.

Ranger devoured her mouth in a bruising kiss and gripped her hips firmly, pulling her tightly against him.

"I'm planning on convincing you for the rest of the day. But, I think you can feel the evidence already." Ranger whispered huskily as he stared into her eyes. "I'll spend the rest of my life convincing you if that's what it takes. Believe that, Babe". She saw the sincerity of his words reflected in his eyes and her heart melted at the thought of growing old with him. She smiled tenderly at him and claimed his lips again, ready to make more memories with the man that her heart would never let her forget.


	37. Epilogue

**Physical Evidence**

NOT CUPCAKE FRIENDLY. Angst. Sexual situations. Adult Language. Babe HEA!

Not mine. No profit. Belong to JE.

Thanks to my fabulous Beta, Jacqueline!

**Epilogue**

When Ranger promised he'd marry Stephanie whenever she was ready, he wasn't kidding. She wanted to wait until she'd recovered every one of her memories. Once she had, she thought it would be fun to test his memory of his promise. So, when she dressed up as a bride for Halloween, he didn't need to be told twice and whisked her off to Fiji three days later. They spent four glorious weeks there, first enjoying Diwali, or the Festival of Light, a public 5-day celebration known to represent the triumph of good over evil. Ranger thought it suited what they'd been through to get to their wedding day, especially since he considered Steph to be the light in his world, and then they were married in a private ceremony on 11/11/11, just days after the festival ended. Stephanie thought the wedding date perfectly symbolized their love, since two 1's partnered together made the number 11.

Once they were back in Trenton, they had a huge reception so everyone could celebrate their marriage. Everyone was very excited when Bobby and Dr. Alicia Washington showed up and she had some extra sparkle, as she showed off her new engagement ring. Tank and Lula had been making plans for their wedding as well. Connie entered the reception on Lester's arm, sporting a huge grin and an afterglow that could give Steph competition. Transferring to homicide and receiving Morelli's sergeant job upon his death, June Quinton showed up with Carl Costanza, which caused some gossip among the other police officers in attendance. Carl heard from Eddie about June's relationship with Morelli and offered to be a shoulder for her after Morelli's death. She confided in him about Morelli and her past with her stepfather and his acceptance of her made her fall in love with him. They'd dated exclusively ever since.

After a long talk between Ranger and Stephanie's mom, Helen Plum and Stephanie went on a weekend shopping trip to New York City, without Valerie, and Helen begged for Stephanie's forgiveness for all of the years she never supported her decisions. She even apologized for pushing her into marrying Dickie and for blaming Stephanie for the marriage failure. At the reception, Helen danced with Ranger, thanked him for loving her daughter so unconditionally, and apologized for being so blind when it came to Morelli. She ended up blushing profusely when he kissed her on the cheek in forgiveness. Grandma Mazur moved into Stephanie's old apartment and began an affair with the man in the apartment across the hall, Normal LaConte. Frank and Helen enjoyed having their privacy back with Edna gone, and it gave their marriage a new spark. With Helen's new found love of their bedroom activities, she was able to get rid of her liquor stash and even told the neighborhood busy bodies to get their own lives.

Vinnie disappeared for good. Some people thought he skipped town in fear of Ranger and others thought Ranger made him disappear. That left the bonds office in need of a new owner. Amazingly, Joe's official will revealed that he left the large sum of money he had stashed away to Steph. She bought out Vinnie and took over the bonds office, made Connie her partner, promoted Lula to Connie's office manager position and hired Candy to take over filing for Lula. She also bought Candy a house and set up a trust fund for her baby, as well as provided counseling for any of Morelli's victims. Joe left his house to Angie Morelli, who signed it over to Anthony, before leaving the Burg with Grandma Bella because of the humiliation over her son's crimes.

Judge Antonio Dicce was found in his office, shot by his own hand, only hours after a warrant was issued for his arrest. He left a note at the scene that explained the reason for taking his own life and named at least three clerks in the prosecutors' office, including Natalie McGarr, that were deeply involved in the Morelli blackmail scandal. Prosecutor Nicholas Reed resigned as prosecutor after admitting that he had suspicions about the clerks and Judge Dicce. Criminal charges were filed against all of the clerks shortly after and requests for plea bargains were denied.

Morelli's autopsy revealed that his death was accidental. Because he mixed alcohol with Ketamine, both being depressants, he vomited while unconscious, aspirated the material into his lungs, and essentially, drowned himself. The coroner also noted that his heavy use of the drug had caused a heart condition that would've eventually led to heart failure. After trying to destroy so many lives, it was ironic that he'd destroyed his own and self-destructed instead of being murdered by one of the many people who wanted him dead. Steph was finally able to find comfort in the fact that no one had to pay for Morelli's murder and that losing his life was the ultimate price for his crimes. After time and perspective, she realized that she probably wouldn't have been able to handle having Morelli's blood on her hands or the hands of someone she loved, had he been murdered.

Almost a month after their extended honeymoon, Ranger and Stephanie headed to Newark for Christmas Eve, spending the evening with Ranger's family. They exchanged gifts, and Stephanie giggled when all of the members of Ranger's family gave her baby gifts. She looked over at her husband, and he gave her his thousand watt smile.

"Are you _trying_ to tell me something, Carlos?" Stephanie asked teasingly.

"I'm ready, Babe." He replied, walking toward her and lacing their fingers together. "I want to make a baby with you." His mother and sisters grinned from ear to ear as they clapped their hands in excitement. Ranger had convinced them to buy Stephanie baby items for Christmas, and they worried that she wouldn't be ready. Seeing the mischief in her eyes, they knew they'd been wrong.

"I'm sorry, husband of mine. We can't do that." She told him seriously. The blank face that he'd stopped hiding from her months ago resurfaced, and the disappointment that was revealed in his slumped shoulders gave her the ammunition she needed to continue. Taking his free hand and placing it on her flat belly, she kissed him tenderly and whispered, "We already made a baby."

"Babe?" His eyebrows climbed into his hairline in shock. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. We made a baby during our honeymoon. I have an appointment at my OBGYN scheduled for next week to make it official, but I know my body." She explained. The grin that Ranger gave her was blinding. He wrapped his arms around her and spun them around as he laughed out loud.

"When were you planning on telling me this little piece of news?" Ranger asked her as he set her back on her feet again.

"Open your present from me, Ranger." She smiled, handing him a beautifully wrapped box.

Removing the gift wrap, he lifted the lid of the box and revealed a t-shirt inside, a Ziploc baggie with a little white stick and a box of Cuban cigars. Looking more closely at the baggie, he realized it was the home pregnancy test that Steph had taken. He lifted the lid of the box of Cubans and inhaled deeply. Looking at her in surprise, wondering how she managed to acquire the box of cigars, he lifted the t-shirt out of the box. Unfolding it, he revealed the black fabric with white lettering, which read "I physically planted evidence" with an arrow underneath pointing to the side. Raising his eyebrows in question, he watched Steph unzip her velour hoodie to reveal her own t-shirt, which was many sizes too big in the mid section, as he read the words, "I'm guilty of showing his love" with an arrow pointing to the opposite side. The two of them stood side by side facing the rest of his family, with arrows pointing toward each other, and everyone laughed and clapped in delight.

"Babe." Ranger smirked in amusement. "I love it." He bent down and kissed her lips softly. "I can't wait to see your belly grow big enough to fill out that shirt. Steph smiled lovingly up at him and pressed her lips against his again.

"Me neither. I'm so happy that you're happy. I was worried that you weren't ready yet, but after seeing the gifts from your family, I was so relieved." She admitted.

"I'm beyond happy, Babe. Life is better than I ever thought possible." He said seriously. "I love you."

"And I love you." She whispered back. "I can't wait to make more memories of us."

**A/N: Thanks so much for all the reviews and support from all of you who read my story!**


End file.
